Only You
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Lo único que ella necesitaba para ser feliz era él, lo único que anhelaba era aquel amor que con el pasar del tiempo se fue marchitando tal cual como una flor. Él solamente quería que todo se solucionara, que las piezas rotas volvieran a unirse, él solamente necesitaba saber que podían volver a ser lo que eran. Porque su felicidad era solamente ella. [EpílogoUp.]
1. Adios

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Universo Alternativo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _Only You._**

 ** _1_** _ **.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que aquello no daba para más, era un poco tarde ya. La relación en la cual ambos se habían enfrascado por largos años hoy simplemente se acababa y ella no tenía forma alguna para poder salvarla.

Y le dolía. Claro que le dolía.

Pero ya no había nada que ellos dos pudieran hacer, las cosas rotas por más que se peguen; nunca quedan igual. Y lo sabía, sin embargo se negaba a querer aceptar aquella realidad, quería ignorar todas aquellas señales que le decían que aquella relación había muerto hace un tiempo; que las responsabilidades de la vida los habían distraído y que, ellos en algún momento; dejaron de darle la importancia que, tiempo atrás, ambos le daban.

–Estoy en casa. –Lo escuchó saludar. Ella fue emocionada como tiempo atrás lo hacía, quiso abrazarlo y darle un beso de bienvenida, sin embargo él la esquivó y fue directamente a la habitación que ambos compartían. –Iré con Gray y Gajeel a tomar algunos tragos. –Informó. –Quizás llegue un poco tarde hoy.

 _Como siempre._ Quiso decir. Pero calló recordando algo importante que, por cuestiones de trabajo ambos habían postergado.

–Yo pensé que cenaríamos con mi madre hoy, me dijiste que… –Él la interrumpió.

–En otra ocasión será, Lucy. –Le informó secamente. –Iremos a celebrar que los planos salieron bien y que por fin aceptaron nuestro proyecto para la catedral, si no voy, Gray nunca me lo perdonará.

–Mi madre… –Ella calló. –Entonces espero que te vaya bien. –Lo siguió con la mirada mientras el joven buscaba el cambio de ropa que usaría y se dirigía al baño. Salió de la habitación para tratar de ignorar la punzada de dolor que le atravesó el corazón. Ciertamente; las cosas ya no eran como antes. La chispa de su relación se había apagado.

Él se fue pasada la media hora de haber llegado, ni siquiera le preguntó cómo le fue a ella en el trabajo; como había sido su día en la escuela de Magnolia. Simplemente avisó _– por obligación.–_ que había llegado y con esa misma rapidez avisó sobre su partida.

Se habían perdido entre la monotonía de la vida. Entre los pequeños problemas que surgían y en la falta de interés.

Al principio, aquella relación que comenzó bajo un inocente beso en la entrada de su casa, todo era tan hermoso, y ahora recordarlo dolía; pues lo había perdido. Aquella inocencia del primer amor, que pasó tan fuertemente uniéndolos en el camino, la felicidad de dos jóvenes estudiantes que siguió por varios años e incluso soportó bastantes rocas en el camino, hoy se marchitaba como toda flor en un edén que no recibía los cuidados necesarios.

 _Tú eres tú, Lucy. No te cambiaría por nadie más._ Recordó con dolor aquello, pues hoy sentía que aquello era mentira, había alguien más entre ellos dos; alguien que se perfumaba con el olor del Jazmín y que siempre lo dejaba impregnado en la camisa de su esposo.

Alguien que seguramente también estaría en aquella salida de celebración ocupando el lugar que a ella le correspondía tener.

…

Lucy esperaba por él como siempre estaba acostumbrada a hacer, eran las dos de la mañana y el espacio sobrante aún seguía vacío, Natsu aún no llegaba, y justamente en aquella situación, todos los momentos felices, que por su mente pasaban, eran un frío látigo que le daba sin contemplación alguna.

Lloraba, ella lloraba y aún así se veía hermosa ante los ojos de quien la viera; sus lágrimas bañaban toda su cara y descendían lentamente mientras las horas seguían pasando y él no llegaba.

Pero aquella situación debía acabar. Ya no podía aguantar más. Nadie podía oírla, pero ella se quebraba con cada _tic tac_ que sonaba en aquella vacía habitación, nadie podía verlos pero sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados.

Se levantó de aquella cama, faltando exactamente media hora para las cinco de la madrugada, agarró la maleta más cercana que consiguió y en ella depositó pequeños pedazos de su vida en aquellos años, aquellos años que le habían dado la mayor de las felicidades, pero que hoy parecían llegar a su término. Con dolor depositó la foto que los mostraba felices, minutos después de haber pronunciado el _sí_ que unió sus vidas ante los ojos de Dios y la sociedad.

Se armó de valor y dejó una pequeña carta de despedida en la mesita de noche que él siempre ocupaba. Apagó la luz de aquella habitación y salió de aquel apartamento queriendo ignorar que, con cada paso que daba hacia su carro, a su relación por fin se le sumaba el punto final.

…

Cuando él llegó, entró tan cansado que no se dio cuenta de las cosas que faltaban en su habitación. Simplemente se sacó sin cuidado alguno los zapatos y se dejó caer en la comodidad de su cama y durmió por algunas horas, ignorando aquel sobre que reposaba en la mesita de noche.

Al despertar, ya eran pasadas las doce del mediodía. Se sorprendió del silencio en aquel apartamento; normalmente Lucy llegaba después de las diez de la mañana y luego, se iba a las dos para cumplir el segundo turno en la escuela en donde daba clases.

–¡¿Lucy?! –Llamó levantándose de la cama. – ¡¿Estás en casa?! –Preguntó pero no recibió respuesta alguna. – ¡¿Lucy?! –Volvió a llamar esta vez avanzando por el pasillo que daba hacía la cocina. No había nadie y ahora que se daba cuenta, algunas cosas faltaban en los estantes del pasillo, los libros que Lucy acostumbraba a leer habían desaparecido y las velas aromáticas que ella siempre dejaba encendidas tampoco estaban. Quiso llamarla pero su teléfono estaba descargado. Regresó nuevamente a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir a los lugares que la rubia acostumbraba a frecuentar; fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de aquella nota que reposaba en su mesita de noche; avanzó lentamente hacia ella y desdobló la hoja con sumo cuidado.

…

 _Las cosas rotas son tan difíciles de pegar. ¿Cierto?_

 _Una persona rota siempre estará rota al menos que el bálsamo que use, sea el indicado para curarle y repararle._

 _Una relación rota, equivale a dos corazones rotos; por lo menos mi corazón si lo está._

 _Fue muy difícil llegar a esta decisión; créeme que quise reparar esto pero nada servía. No hay nada más que podamos hacer, esto murió y muy en el fondo lo sabes. ¿Cierto?_

 _Tu ausencia y la mía, tu desinterés y mi falta de tiempo._

 _Simplemente eres tú y soy incapaz siquiera de poder cambiarte, pues he estado tan acostumbrada a ti, tan apegada a ti, que todo lo que veo siempre en otros hombres; lo comparo contigo y es tan diferente que me hace ver lo perdidamente enamorada que sigo de ti. Sin embargo, eso en ti parece que ya no causa efecto. El olor a Jazmín que inunda tu ropa cuando llegas me lo hizo saber._

 _Y duele, duele mucho Natsu._

 _Pero es tiempo que empiece a ver lo mejor para mí, lo mejor para los dos._

 _Digo adiós hoy. Dios sabe que intentaré sentirme feliz por ti, aún si tu felicidad no es conmigo._

 _Lucy H._

…

– _Lucy._ –Susurró con una lágrima cayendo inconscientemente. – _Lo siento_. –Susurró dejándose caer en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían en aquel pedazo de papel como pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

 _ **…**_

 _Me di cuenta que tienes calor en verano, no tienes comodidad._

 _Tu camisa era de algodón y tu cara estaba quemada por el sol._

 _Paseabas como si estuvieras esperando._

 _Esperando algo._

 _Tu mundo estaba en llamas, y yo me quedé mirándolo._

 _Mientras lo miraba, las llamas crecieron más, tú me miraste con el ceño fruncido._

 _Yo dije "adiós''._

…

–¿Vi lo que quería, lo que no era cierto? –Se preguntó ella mientras veía caer las hojas de aquel árbol de cerezos. _¿Estaba equivocada al seguir así como una tonta?_ –Pensó mientras pasaba la mano por su vientre. – _Es increíble las cosas que podemos llegar a aguantar las personas enamoradas._ –Susurró elevando su mirada al cielo. – ¿Verdad?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ ****_ ** _Continuará_** _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pues principalmente este era un one-shot que ya publiqué, pero que actualmente le veo potencial para ser long-fic y aquí estamos. Será un long-fic de mínimo 8 - 10 capítulos. Las actualizaciones serán semanales o de dos semanas, dependiendo siempre el cómo me maneje con el tiempo.

Nació por este prompt: **"There is nothing more we can do."/** _ **"No hay nada más que podamos hacer."**_ Los prompt son cortesía del foro _ **Cannon Island.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _También me gustaría que dejaran su review para saber si le dan una oportunidad a esta nueva historia._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Saludos:_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _Agradecimientos a mi súper beta:_ _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Canción de Cuna

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Universo alterno.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **2.**_

 _ **Canción de cuna.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Cuando Lucy salió de aquel apartamento, no tenía un destino o rumbo fijo al cual acudir, simplemente por su mente pasaba que debía escapar, que simplemente no podía seguir de aquella manera; por lo que terminó media hora encerrada en el carro y una hora entera decidiendo a qué lugar debía ir.

Llamaría a Erza, pero era muy temprano para eso y seguramente su mejor amiga estaría durmiendo. Condujo sin rumbo alguno hasta que en lo lejos diviso un viejo árbol de cerezo que, en su adolescencia, muchas veces le gustó frecuentar.

Muchas veces Natsu la acompañaba en aquel lugar.

 _._

– _Lucy. –Saludó el chico. –Estás tan callada. ¿Quedaste muda? –Se burló. –Llevo media hora viéndote y tú solamente estás pendiente de ese libro._

– _Nunca te dije que me siguieras. –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. –Estoy estudiando para literatura; tenemos parcial. –Le recordó._

– _¿P-Parcial? –Preguntó. –Oh…_

– _Lo olvidaste. –Le recriminó viéndolo acusadoramente. –Siéntate, creo que todavía podemos hacer algo antes de que Erza llegue._

– _¿E-Erza? –Tragó en seco._

– _¿No recuerdas que habíamos hecho un grupo de estudio, Natsu? –Dijo esta vez regañándolo. –Cielos, no cambias. –Rió en carcajadas._

 _._

Rompió en carcajadas mientras se sentaba nuevamente en aquel árbol. Quizás no fue la mejor idea pero era el lugar más cálido al que podría ir antes de acudir con Erza.

Pues sí.

Había decidido que le pediría ayuda a ella, debido a que si llegaba a pisar la casa de sus padres, su mamá estaría muy preocupada pero su padre… Su padre aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para reprocharle y tirarle en cara que él siempre supo que aquello acabaría así. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y aquello llamó demasiado su atención, sabía quién era y por lo mismo no quería responder. No estaba preparada para buscar algún tipo de conversación con él, simplemente aquel día quería respirar tranquila y olvidarse por un momento de tantas cosas que habían pasado actualmente en su matrimonio.

Tomó su teléfono y como lo había pensado, Natsu la había llamado, seguramente para este tiempo ya había leído la carta y la estaba buscando por todos lados, o eso quería creer ella. Se sorprendió del pasar del tiempo bajo aquel árbol, era las doce del mediodía y ella ni había asistido al trabajo y tampoco había comido, simplemente se había perdido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos y los recuerdos felices que ahora eran su única canción de cuna. El teléfono sonó dejando como evidencia un mensaje de texto, quiso ignorarlo pero cuando vio el remitente supo que había llegado la hora.

 _ **.**_

 _ **De: Erza S.**_

 _ **¿Estás enferma? ¿Por qué no has venido?**_

 _ **Llámame cuando veas este mensaje, Natsu también me ha preguntado por ti.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **De: Lucy H.**_

 _ **¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Por favor no le digas nada a Natsu.**_

 _ **Por favor.**_

 _ **.**_

La pelirroja miró y leyó aquel mensaje por largo rato buscando entender el motivo de la rubia para no querer ver a Natsu, el pelirrosa había pasado más de tres mensajes en los cuales necesitaba saber con urgencia sobre Lucy y; aunque eran grandes amigos, ella era más amiga de la rubia y por ello no traicionaría su petición, así que con una simple carita feliz y un '' _ven''_ respondió aquel mensaje.

Acomodó la comida que le llevaría dentro de unos pocos minutos a su madre en el hospital y esperaría pacientemente a que su amiga hiciera su aparición. El timbre sonó y supo con aquello que Lucy había llegado, abrió la puerta y le sonrió amablemente como siempre acostumbraba a hacer, la rubia apenas le sonrió mientras arrastraba una maleta tras ella; aquello la descolocó pero por prudencia no quiso preguntar nada hasta que ella misma se lo dijera.

–¿Está la señora Irene en casa? –Preguntó. Erza negó y la rubia suspiró expulsando todo el aire que tenía contenido.

–¿Aún conservas esa habitación de invitados? –Preguntó con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, Erza cerró la puerta y se lanzó en un abrazo de oso con la rubia. _– E-Erza. –_ Sollozó. La pelirroja simplemente la abrazó mientras la rubia lloraba en su hombro. Calló todo lo necesario mientras Lucy contaba las penurias de su matrimonio y el cómo poco a poco aquello se iba marchitando igual que las flores que no reciben el cuidado necesario.

–Esa habitación ahora está un poco sucia. –Hipó la pelirroja. –Pero podemos arreglarla más tarde. ¿Te parece? –Preguntó. –Ahora pensaba llevarle la comida a mi madre al trabajo. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? –La rubia lo pensó demasiado para el gusto de Erza pero luego asintió. – ¿Le dijiste a Natsu que tú y él… –Lucy la interrumpió.

–Por los momentos no sabe nada y quiero que se mantenga así. ¿Podrías simplemente guardar mi secreto? –La pelirroja la miró ofendida, Lucy esquivó su mirada pero necesitaba que aquello todavía fuera un secreto para Natsu.

–Confía en mí y en mi madre. –Sonrió. – Cuidaremos tu secreto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Complejo Hospitalario Álvarez.**_

El complejo de hospitales Álvarez eran los principales centro de salud en Magnolia, aunque aquel sitio era propiedad de su cuñado, no creía tener la suerte necesaria como para encontrárselo en aquel lugar; sin embargo no había terminado de entrar cuando una cabellera negra y ojos ónix se posaron al frente de ella.

–Mi pequeña Dragneel. –Dijo en burla. Lucy infló los cachetes resignada. – ¿A qué debo tu visita, cuñada? – Preguntó con interés. Lucy iba a responder cuando Erza la interrumpió.

–Buscamos a mi madre. He venido a traerle el almuerzo y Lucy me está acompañando. –Sonrió amablemente. – ¿La has visto? –Zeref meditó un momento antes de responder.

– _Creo que está en este momento bajo conferencia con algunos estudiantes de post-grado. –_ Susurró. – Si quieres yo se lo llevo, si no son miembros del hospital no puedo dejarlas entrar en dicha conferencia. –Dijo secamente. –Somos familia, lo sé. –Dijo mirando la cara de reproche de Lucy. –Pero, aunque soy el dueño, no puedo ser blando por eso y tener excepciones con ustedes.

– _Bueno, te lo entrego. –_ Susurró la pelirroja. –Dile que la estaré esperando, que tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. –El pelinegro asintió. Las dos mujeres iban camino a la salida cuando él habló nuevamente.

–Lucy. –Llamó Zeref antes de que ella saliera. –Saludos para Natsu. –Sonrió. Ella asintió. –Quizás vaya con Mavis a visitarlos en la noche. –La rubia palideció. –Nos vemos. –Se despidió antes de tomar dirección al confesionario.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

Cuando Irene llegó a casa, reconoció de inmediato el auto de la mejor amiga de su hija Erza, entró y como todos los día llegó directamente a la cocina en donde creyó que encontraría a su hija, sin embargo no estaba, supuso que la encontraría en su habitación pero hasta en aquello se equivocó. Suspiró cansada, hasta que escuchó el ruido proveniente de la habitación de invitados, cuando se acercó vio que tanto su hija como su mejor amiga estaban acomodando el lugar, tuvo un pequeño mal sabor de boca antes de intervenir en aquello.

–Estoy en casa. –Mencionó la mujer mayor. Ambas jóvenes sonrieron en forma de saludo. – Zeref me dejó un paquete tuyo. –Sonrió la mujer mayor. –Estaba muy entretenida con estos estudiantes de post-grado y con un nuevo doctor que llegó. –Las dos jóvenes hicieron burla y la pelirroja mayor rió a carcajadas con ellas. –Oh, no, es más para Erza que para mí. –Admitió. _–Su nombre es Jellal._ –Susurró. –Tiene veintinueve años y tristemente se está divorciando. –Dijo con pesar. Lucy esquivó la mirada y Erza intentó callar a su madre pero al parecer esta no le prestaba atención. – Y lo más triste es que son tan jóvenes, tan jóvenes cuando piensan en matrimonio y sus ilusiones se van marchitando en vez de seguir floreciendo, el chico es hermoso. –Reconoció. –Pero tiene una cara de amargado que no se la quita nadie, y su esposa, ambos se veían tan bien hoy que es difícil creer que se están divorciando.

– _A veces las apariencias engañan. –_ Susurró Lucy. – No todo es tan perfecto como las apariencias lo demuestran.

–Puede ser. –Objetó Irene. – ¿Y bien? –Preguntó. – ¿Pasó algo de lo que quieran hablarme? ¿Por qué arreglan esta habitación?

– _Me voy a divorciar. –_ Susurró. Irene palideció y buscó rápidamente la mirada de su hija, Erza simplemente miraba al suelo. –Es triste ¿No? –Sonrió sarcásticamente. –Tan jóvenes y mis sueños se marchitan en vez de florecer. –Citó sus mismas palabras.

– _¡¿Él sabe que estás embarazada?! –_ Preguntó la mujer asombrada. Lucy negó.

–Ni quiero que lo sepa. –Dijo quedamente. –Por lo menos todavía no.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Lucy & Natsu.**_

Después de leer aquella carta, no supo qué hacer al principio, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y cuando se miraba al espejo una sola palabra se reflejaba en el.

 _Culpable._

Él era el culpable de todo, de aquel quiebre, de aquel abandono.

Si tan solo no hubiese seguido el juego de Lissana, si tan solo simplemente se hubiese quedado tranquilo y hubiese dejado aquel encuentro con aquella albina en el olvido... nada de esto estuviese pasando. Seguramente habría comprando algo para cenar mientras que Lucy estaría deleitándose, contando de sus experiencias en las clases de ese día.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no la escuchaba hablar de sus planes con los niños de la escuela? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que él dejó de oírla recitar algunos versos que escribía y que sus alumnos le regalaban?

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dañado todo?_

Intentó llamarla varias veces pero, como lo había pensado, ella no le respondió ni tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, pues él no perdía nada con intentarlo, sin embargo su corazón se agrietaba más cuando cada llamada era cruelmente rechazada y se iba directo al buzón de mensajes.

–Lucy. –Dijo secamente en el mensaje de voz. _–Por favor. –_ Suplicó. _–Háblame._

Y esperó por largas horas, largas horas en las cuales ella nunca hizo alusión de responderle. Llamó a Erza e incluso discutieron brevemente por el paradero de la rubia, pero nada, ella tampoco sabía y como él, también estaba preocupada porque la rubia había faltado a trabajar aquel día. Su teléfono celular sonó y lo vio con una repentina esperanza esperando que fuera Lucy, sin embargo el remitente era otra persona.

.

 _ **De: Lissana.**_

 _ **¿Vienes al trabajo? Traje comida para los dos.**_

 _ **.**_

Quiso ignorar aquello pero de igual forma respondió con un seco _sí_ aquel mensaje. Quizás buscaría a Lucy más tarde, pero el deber llamaba y si no asistía, su jefe no sería nada comprensivo con aquello. Se cambió la ropa que cargaba, tomó las llaves y se fue a la empresa.

Lo primero que identificó al llegar fue la cabellera negra de quien era su mejor amigo, sin embargo este pasó de él como siempre lo hacía desde un tiempo para acá, su relación con Lucy no fue lo único que hundió o perdió por estar con Lissana, también su amistad con el pelinegro se había roto, porque para Gray era imposible apoyar aquella doble vida que estaba llevando.

¿Por qué no lo escuchó antes? ¿Por qué?

–Gray. –Llamó. El pelinegro se detuvo y lo miró sin interés alguno. Natsu no sabía cómo hablar en aquel momento y cuando encontró las palabras justas para poder expresarse, sintió los brazos de una mujer rodearle el cuello. Gray sonrió amargamente mientras se daba la vuelta y acudía hacía su oficina.

–Llegas tarde. –Reprochó la mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules. Natsu tomó poca importancia de aquel comentario y caminó hacía su respectiva oficina, Lissana simplemente lo siguió en silencio. – ¿Pasa algo?

–Lucy se fue. –Dijo seriamente. La albino intentó reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro pero no pudo, aquello le alegraba y no veía motivo por el cual disfrazarlo.

–Es una… ¿Buena noticia? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. Natsu simplemente se quedó observando el anillo que estaba en su mano izquierda.

– _No lo sé. –_ Susurró sinceramente jugando con aquel anillo en sus manos. – Quizás alguna vez lo pensé, pero…

–¿Quizás? –Preguntó la mujer. – ¿Es en serio, Natsu? –Preguntó indignada. – ¿Debo recordarte que estoy contigo desde hace más de cinco meses? **¡Cinco meses!**

–¿Y? –Preguntó. – Con Lucy tengo más de seis años. **¡Seis malditos años! –** Alzó la voz, la albina se sobresaltó por aquello. – Y todo lo mandé a la borda porque tú apareciste.

– _El primer amor nunca se olvida Natsu. –_ Susurró. –Te involucraste con ella después que yo me fuera, ella siempre fue el plato de segunda mesa. –Dijo secamente. – ¿Por qué ahora te cuesta verlo? **¡Me amas!**

–Me equivoqué. –Dijo con dolor. – **¡Fue un maldito error! –** Gritó. – No te amo Lissana, simplemente fuiste una maldita debilidad en mi vida.

– _¡Mientes! ¡Lo sabes, Natsu, estás mintiendo! –_ Susurró con dolor. – Yo siempre, siempre he sido lo más importante para ti Natsu. **¡Siempre!** –Le gritó sin importar llamar la atención de la gente, aunque a decir verdad, ya la voz de Natsu había ocasionado que más de uno estuviera pendiente de aquella conversación. – Cuando me fui de aquí. ¿Recuerdas? –Preguntó ella. – Todos los días, todos los malditos días estabas hablando conmigo, incluso cuando estabas en una _relación_ _seria_. –Hizo comillas en el aire. _–Con ella._

– _Eso fue un error. –_ Susurró él.

–Yo no soy un error en tu vida. –Exclamó. –Yo… –La puerta se abrió dando paso con ello a Gray, el pelinegro los vio a los dos con seriedad.

–Este no es lugar para sus discusiones marit… Perdón, sus _peleas de amantes._ –Dijo amargamente. –Lissana, te recuerdo que tu lugar de trabajo no es este edificio, debes irte si no quieres que llame a seguridad por el escándalo que estás causando. –La albina lo miró con severidad pero a él poco le importó eso. –Natsu, te espero en mi oficina. –Mencionó quedamente como si no quisiera decirlo. – El jefe requiere un trabajo con ambas colaboraciones. –Sin decir más salió de aquel lugar, la albina recogió su cartera y antes de irse lo vio fijamente.

–Si la amaras a ella, nunca hubieses ido a buscarme cuando te lo pedí, Natsu.

…

– _¿Estás casado? –Preguntó ella con una mueca de dolor. Pensé que yo sería la mujer que portaría tu apellido, Natsu. –Sonrió nostálgica. – ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos de pequeños que seríamos esposos y yo sería la madre de tus hijos? –Él asintió._

– _Eran tiempos buenos. –Susurró él con una sonrisa. – Eras la chica más bonita en aquel tiempo._

– _Sigo siéndolo. –Dijo ella en broma. – Y seguí esperando por ti. Pero tú por lo visto no pensaste en eso._

– _No es así. –Quiso decir él._

– _¿Podemos vernos más tarde? –Preguntó esperanzada. Él lo pensó mucho pero terminó aceptando. –No te arrepentirás. –Le sonrió. –Será un buen día para recordar viejos momentos._

…

Y aquel fue el comienzo de su error, de su… ¿Tentación o estupidez? Pues había dañado todo lo que una vez consideró sagrado, todo por querer creer que nada de aquello se descubriría y que todo marcharía bien. Tomó algunas hojas de su block, su lápiz y salió de aquella oficina para dirigirse al lugar de trabajo de Gray, el pelinegro ya lo esperaba con algunos planos esparcidos por toda la mesa.

–¿Qué hay que hacer? –Preguntó con poco interés. Gray ignoró aquello y simplemente lanzó unas hojas al frente de él. Natsu tomó aquello y leyó que eran planos para construir un edificio destinado para un bufete de abogados. – ¿No me vas a explicar? –Preguntó secamente. Gray siguió ignorándolo.

–Sabes leer. –Dijo secamente.

–Necesito que me hables acerca de esto. –Siseó dejando caer bruscamente los papeles en la mesa.

–Oh. ¿Vas a crear otra escena Natsu? ¿En serio? –Se burló. – Simplemente dedícate a crear los trazos y yo me encargaré de remarcar, poner los datos y hacer las modificaciones que crea convenientes.

–Lucy me dejó. –Dijo Natsu repentinamente. Gray solamente sonrió.

–Me alegro ¿Sabes? –Le dijo secamente. – No la mereces.

–Necesito que me ayudes… –Gray rompió en carcajadas.

–¿Ayudarte? ¿Ayudarte en que, hombre? ¿A volver con Lucy? –Dijo sarcástico. – ¿Quieres que te repita que no te la mereces, Natsu? –Dijo secamente. **–¡Pues no! –** Exclamó. –No puedo ayudarte Natsu, lo siento mucho. –Mintió descaradamente y Natsu lo sabía.

– _Pensé que éramos amigos. –_ Susurró. Aquello fue lo que terminó de encender la cólera en Gray.

–Natsu. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la preparatoria? ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Lucy me gustaba? –Preguntó. – ¿Qué hiciste tú?

–No creí que fuera cierto. –Dijo él.

–Pero lo era. –Sonrió amargamente. –Y fuiste al otro día y le pediste salir, no conforme con eso me lo restregaste en la cara. –rió secamente. – ¿Y yo que hice? –Preguntó. –Te apoyé y te dije que la cuidaras, terminaste casándote con ella, te saliste con la tuya. –Rió. –Y entonces, apareció aquel maldito capricho que tenías en tu infancia y mediados de adolescencia, y simplemente mandaste a la mierda todos los años que tenías junto con Lucy. ¿Ahora quieres que te ayude a recuperarla? –Preguntó en medio risas. – No. Lo siento Natsu, pero no lo haré. Soy tu _"amigo"_ –Hizo comillas en el aire. – Lo sé, pero también soy el amigo de Lucy, mi esposa es amiga de Lucy. Ambos queremos lo mejor para ella. Y tú... –Lo señaló. –No eres esa opción. –Sin decir más se levantó y salió de aquel lugar.

Natsu comprendió que lo había dañado todo, desde su matrimonio hasta su único amigo.

Su teléfono sonó llamando su atención, desbloqueó y vio con asombro que se trataba de su hermano.

.

 _ **De: Zeref D.**_

 _ **Hoy acabo de ver a mi cuñada, le avisé que iría más tarde a tu casa, pero como anda con su amiga la pelirroja pensé que quizás se olvidaría, por eso te aviso.**_

 _ **Llevo pastel para la cena.**_

 _ **.**_

Natsu apretó su teléfono fuertemente mientras aquel contenido del mensaje daba vueltas en su mente.

¿Qué debía hacer en aquel momento?

 _ **.**_

Irene se encargaba de limpiar los platos cuando el timbre empezó a sonar desesperadamente, aquello simplemente no le gustó porque ya tenía una leve idea de quién era y, después de todo lo que había escuchado aquella tarde, esta persona se convirtió en la que menos quería ver en aquel momento.

¿Pero que debía hacer? Lucy no era su hija e involucrarse en aquello no era correcto, sin embargo tenía las fuertes ganas de agarrar a Natsu por el cuello y hacerlo sufrir hasta que muriera. Su hija se asomó por la puerta de la cocina llamando su atención.

–Es Natsu. –Dijeron las dos al unísono. Ninguna quería abrir la puerta y fue algo que ambas comprendieron con solo verse, Lucy estaba durmiendo, y creyeron que lo mejor era ignorar aquello y hacer como si nada estuviese pasando en el frente de su casa.

–No tiene porque saber que ella está aquí. –Dijo Irene sentándose en un banco del comedor improvisado que tenían en la cocina, Erza la imitó.

–El carro de Lucy sigue al frente de la casa, me estaba cambiando de ropa para guardarlo en la casa de Levy pero el timbre empezó a sonar.

– _Déjalo. –_ Susurró. _–En algún momento se va a cansar. –_ Sonrió con malicia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Natsu se estaba cansando de tocar aquel timbre, los vecinos estaban empezando a salir y mirarlo con cara de preocupación e intriga.

– **Lucy. –** Empezó a llamar. **– Lucy ¿Me escuchas? –** Preguntó alzando más la voz. **– Tenemos que hablar. –** Exigió. _**–Por favor. –**_ Llamó golpeando esta vez la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos provenientes del interior de la casa y decidió alejarse de esta, la puerta se abrió mostrando a la madre de Erza con una notable cara de enojo.

–¿Estás loco? –Preguntó la mujer alterada. – Te agradezco que te retires de este lugar antes que… –Él la interrumpió.

–Mi esposa está aquí. –Dijo él secamente.

–¿Tu esposa? –Preguntó la mujer en tono sarcástico. –Oh, chico. ¿Era tu esposa cuando te revolcabas con otra? –Preguntó amargamente. Él palideció. – _Boom, Natsu. –_ Susurró. _–Eres un imbécil._

– _Señora Irene, por favor. –_ Suplicó.

–Ni mi madre ni yo te dejaremos pasar, Natsu. –Mencionó Erza con tono poco amigable mientras se paraba al lado de su madre.

–Tengo derechos. –Dijo él. –Por favor.

–¿Y eso qué? –Mencionó Erza alterada bajando unos pequeños escalones para poder acercarse a él. – ¿Qué me debe de importar? No te permitiré qu…

–Natsu. –Escucharon ambos la voz de la rubia. Lucy estaba al lado de Irene mientras veía la discusión que llevaban Erza y Natsu.

–Lucy. –Intentó avanzar pero Erza lo detuvo. Él intentó soltarse pero las palabras de la rubia lo detuvieron.

–No hay nada más que decir, ni nada más que podamos hacer. –Dijo duramente. –Quiero el divorcio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n2.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hello, it's me!**_

 _ **Paso por aquí dejando el capítulo número dos de este fic.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A quienes tienen cuenta, les responderé por PM. De ante mano muchas gracias por dejar su review.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y por tu review.** ¿Por qué sera que siempre cuando digo Angst y NaLu, dicen que el NaLu es muy dulce para eso? JAJAJAJAJA Ninguna pareja se salva de la angustia y el dolor, por lo menos ese es mi punto de vista uwur._

 _ **.**_

 _Muchas gracias por los favoritos y alertas, creanme que lo agradezco de todo corazón._

 ** _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, me gustaría mucho que me lo hicieran saber a través de sus reviews._**

 ** _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_**

 ** _Y aunque no lo crean ustedes, es muuuuuy importante._**

 _Agradecimientos a quien es mi beta:_ ** _Hikari Takaishi Y._**

 ** _¡Gracias a ustedes por leer!_**

 _Lamento cualquier error, desliz o dedazo de mi parte._

 _Nos leemos la semana que viene(?) Quizás puede ser._

 ** _Me pueden agregar a mi facebook, el link se encuentra en mi biografía. Y no, no muerdo (?)_**

 ** _Saludos, Rosse Valderrey._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	3. Amigos y Familia

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **3.**_

 _ **Amigos y familia.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Gray avanzaba lentamente por el corredor del edificio en donde vivía, la noticia de que Lucy había dejado a Natsu le cayó mal y no, no porque le preocupara Natsu, más bien le preocupaba Lucy. ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Con quien estaría? ¿Él sería tan culpable como Natsu de aquello? Cuando se dio cuenta que la cantidad de cavilaciones que tenía en su mente era más de la que esperaba, se encontraba al frente de la puerta de su hogar.

–Estoy en casa. –Mencionó mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento. La voz serena y tranquila de su esposa llegó a sus oídos.

–Gray-sama, bienvenido. –Sonrió la mujer. Gray solamente asintió a su saludo y avanzó hasta el sofá. Juvia lo observó por una pequeña fracción de tiempo antes de preguntar. – ¿Pasa algo?

–Con nosotros no. –Sonrió mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento con él. – ¿Por qué?

–Juvia piensa que estás muy distraído. – Susurró. – ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo? – _De todo_ quiso decir, pero simplemente se quedó mirando al vacío. – ¿Gray-sama? –Llamó ella. – ¿Qué pasó?

–Si tú sabes algo que puede dañar a otra persona y no lo cuentas. ¿Serías cómplice de eso también? –Preguntó viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Juvia lo miró preocupada.

–¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a preguntar.

–Por favor respóndeme. –Suplicó. –Necesito saber si… –Ella lo interrumpió.

–Necesito más información, pero sí. Indirectamente también serías culpable Gray-sama. –Él suspiró sonoramente. – Juvia quiere saber…

–Natsu. –Comenzó. –Él engañó a Lucy. –La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Y yo… Yo lo sabía. –Dijo él apretando los puños. –Yo siempre lo supe y nunca dije nada. –Soltó aquella carga que por más de cinco meses llevaba encima. – ¿Has hablado con ella por casualidad hoy? –Ella negó mientras se levantaba del sofá. –Juvia. –Llamó preocupado por el silencio de la mujer.

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Preguntó aún asombrada.

– _Pensé que eso pasaría solo una vez. ¿Sabes? Pero debí suponerlo._ –Susurró revolviéndose el cabello. –Yo vi a Natsu, le vi esa misma cara de estúpido cuando veía a Lissana de pequeña.

–¿Lissana? ¿Lissana volvió? –Preguntó asombrada. – ¿Es ella? –Él asintió.

–Yo supuse que nada pasaría pero…

–Pero pasó… Y lo callaste. ¿Por qué? _**¡Lucy es nuestra amiga!**_ –Exclamó.

–Natsu también es mi amigo. –Dijo secamente. –Y pensé que si lo dejaba tranquilo por un tiempo él se olvidaría de ella, pero pasó el tiempo y en vez de ayudarlo y decirle que aquello estaba mal, nos fuimos a los golpes y desde ese maldito momento no hemos hablado como los buenos amigos que se supone que somos. –Juvia escuchaba atentamente. – Ella lo dejó porque supongo que los descubrió.

– _Llamaré a Lucy._ –Susurró la mujer mientras sacaba su teléfono. –Iremos a verla en donde quiera que este, seguramente ella está destrozada.

–¿Me equivoque al callar, cierto? –Preguntó con la culpa en su mirada.

– _Lamentablemente sí, Gray-sama._ –Susurró su esposa. –Pero seguimos siendo sus amigos. ¿No? –Sonrió la mujer con ternura mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía a su misma altura. –Y ahora más que nunca debemos apoyarla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Casa de Erza e Irene. –Dos horas después de que Natsu se fuera.**_

La lluvia cayó repentinamente mientras que ambas pelirrojas observaban a la rubia dormir. Tan solo Lucy había pronunciado aquellas palabras y al parecer el tiempo se había detenido para los dos. Irene observaba por el rabillo del ojo como la rubia temblaba mientras que Erza observaba el semblante pálido de Natsu.

Irene en aquellos momentos pensó que si era real, si había un divorcio y era triste, pues ella se sentía como una madre para aquella rubia y que sus sueños fracasaran la hacía sentir mal. Mal porque ella también bendijo de cierta manera aquel matrimonio, y de cierta forma ella también se sentía triste y desilusionada.

…

– _¿Si sabes lo que significa casarse no, niño? –Mencionó Irene con una ceja alzada._

– _Sí, claro. –Dijo él rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza._

– _¿Y qué significa? –Preguntó con interés ella._

– _¿Qué estaremos unidos pase lo que pase? –Mencionó él viéndola con una mezcla de terror y curiosidad._

– _Y fidelidad. –Susurró ella. –La mayor de las fidelidades y que solo sea la muerte quien los separe._

…

–Iré _a revisar algunos resultados de unos pacientes que tengo pendiente._ –Susurró la mayor. –Supongo que él ya no vendrá más.

–Si viene le tiraré agua caliente en la cara. –Dijo con un brillo de maldad tiñendo sus ojos color café. Irene rió por la ocurrencia de su hija antes de salir de la habitación.

Erza observaba en completo silencio mientras Lucy dormitaba, había sido muy difícil para ella y Erza lo sabía.

…

 _Ella solamente había dicho aquello para luego salir corriendo dentro de la casa, Natsu intentó seguirla pero Irene cerró la puerta tras ella._

– _Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. –Dijo secamente la mujer mayor. –Deberías ir ahora a tu casa._

– _Ella no sabe lo que está diciendo. –Susurró él. –Lucy…_

– _Ya decidió y creo que lo mejor será que la dejes sola por los momentos, Natsu. –Mencionó Erza. –Después hablaremos tú y yo._

– _Yo no quise… –Erza lo interrumpió._

– _Mejor vete a casa._

…

Y después de aquello Lucy no había parado de llorar. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Erza mientras la rubia se aferraba fuertemente a la almohada tratando de callar su llanto. ¿Qué había pasado? Ellos eran felices, su mejor amiga siempre llegaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le decía que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue conocerlo a él.

¿Y entonces por qué? ¿Por qué se rompió aquella relación? ¿Por qué se quebró en trozos tan hirientes como los pedazos de un fino cristal?

El teléfono de la rubia sonó llamando su atención, se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo hacia el y observó las notificaciones. Tenía doce llamadas perdidas de Juvia y dos de Gray. Supuso entonces que ya ellos se habían enterado de lo que estaba pasando y que necesitaban información sobre aquello. Quiso desbloquear aquel teléfono pero después de dos intentos fallidos no volvió a intentarlo. Se levantó de la cama y decidió teclear un rápido mensaje para sus dos amigos, miró por última vez a su amiga antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Mañana sería un día mejor o eso quería ella creer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Bar Alberona. – 1am.**_

Gildarts observaba desde lo lejos el cómo Natsu tomaba sin control alguno, desde que llegó lo había visto tomar más de unos diez – doce vasos de brandy y aquello lo tenía de cierta forma preocupado, nunca había visto a su ahijado tomar de aquella forma, algo había pasado. Se levantó de su mesa y decidió sentarse a su lado, el chico lo ignoró mientras se tragaba un vaso más de aquella bebida, cuando el bar ténder iba a servir nuevamente él le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó tratando de llamar la atención de Natsu. El chico de cabellos rosados lo vio por un segundo para luego ignorarlo.

–S-sirv-ve o-tro tr-ago. –Mencionó con dificultad.

–Natsu. –Gildarts tomó el vaso que habían servido nuevamente y lo quitó de su campo visual. – ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con tono molesto.

–S-soy u-un maldito. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Arruine m-mi vida. –Rió mientras trataba de agarrar el vaso que Gildarts tenía en su mano.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundido. – ¿Qué pasó?

–Yo… –Hipó. –Yo… –Una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

–Natsu. – Escuchó aquel llamado. Gildarts abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer aquella voz.

–Lissana. –Mencionó con asombro volteándose. – ¿Eres tú? –La albina solamente sonrió

–Es bueno verte. –Ella le abrazó para luego guindarse del brazo de Natsu. Gildarts miró aquello sin comprender porque ella estaba en aquel lugar, cuando iba a preguntar el motivo de su aparición ella volvió a hablar. – _ **Dios Natsu, estás hecho un desastre.**_ –Exclamó regañándole. – _Debemos ir a casa._

–¿C-casa? –Preguntó el mayor confundido. La chica de ojos azules simplemente sonrió viéndolo.

–Sí. –Mencionó emocionada. –Iremos a casa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu. – 8am.**_

Cuando él despertó eran pasada las siete de la mañana, el sol pegaba fuertemente contra su cara mientras un extraño dolor se expandía por toda su cabeza, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a casa y en qué momento se había cambiado la ropa, se dirigió al baño de la habitación y se lavó la cara con abundante agua, tomó de la pasta dental y se lavó sus dientes con extremado cuidado como siempre acostumbra hacer.

Entró nuevamente en su habitación y vio en una esquina un bolso de mujer que no le parecía conocido, también vio que la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer estaba doblada impecablemente encima de la mesita de dormir que ocupaba Lucy.

Lucy… ¿Había vuelto? Se preguntó mientras salía animado hacía el comedor del apartamento, a su oído llego la voz de su cuñada Mavis y la de su hermano mayor. Escuchaba el mover de platos y una voz femenina aparte de la de su cuñada, cuando estuvo en la sala con lo que se consiguió fue con su cuñada, su hermano mayor leyendo el periódico y Lissana acomodando la mesa para desayunar.

–Despertaste hermano. –Dijo secamente mientras bajaba el periódico y lo veía. – Han cambiado ciertas cosas desde que me fui de Magnolia. –Mencionó irónico viendo a la albina entrar en la cocina. –Y me pregunto… ¿Cuándo piensas explicarme? –Siseó entre dientes.

–Natsu. –Saludó la albina con una sonrisa mientras llevaba algunos platos con desayuno a la mesa. –Buen día.

–Buen día. –Saludó también su cuñada con una notoria incomodidad.

–¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, hermano? –Dijo secamente Zeref mientras veía como la albina terminaba de colocar el desayuno.

–Puedes sentart… –Natsu interrumpió a Lissana.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó tratando de mantener a raya el creciente enojo y confusión que tenía por dentro.

–¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ella. –Tú me dijist… –él no la dejó terminar.

–Yo no te he dicho nada. –Dijo secamente. – No sé qué haces en mi casa. –Recalcó el _''mí''_ de aquella oración. – Y con el delantal de Lucy puesto. –Dijo amargamente. Zeref decidió ignorar aquello ocultándose detrás del periódico mientras que Mavis observaba todo en silencio.

–Ayer a media noche, me llamaste diciendo que me necesitabas en casa, que no querías estar solo. –Susurró la mujer tratando de hacer entender a Natsu. –Que no querías que te dejara.

–No eras tú. –Mencionó él. –¡Nunca has sido tú! –Hizo una mueca de dolor por la punzada que atravesó su cabeza. – A la única que necesito ahora es a Lucy. –Dijo serenamente. – Tú nunca podrás ser ella. –Lissana dejó escapar una lágrima mientras que Natsu se devolvía en dirección a su habitación. Zeref se asomó por encima del periódico y vio a la albina quitarse rápidamente el delantal de la rubia y tirarlo al suelo para luego salir apresurada en la misma dirección que su hermano menor había tomado.

–Zorra. –La voz de su esposa lo hizo reír.

–Buen punto Mavis, buen punto. –Sonrió para luego perderse nuevamente detrás del periódico.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– _ **¿Qué estás haciendo?**_ –Preguntó la mujer alterada cuando Natsu tomaba su bolso. – ¡¿Natsu? –Preguntó ella en medio de lágrimas. –Esto era lo que queríamos.

–Lo que tú querías. –Le corrigió él. –Siempre supiste que estoy casado.

–Tú también lo sabías… Lo sabías y seguías viéndome, seguías buscándome. ¿Verdad? –Sonrió triunfal. –No seas cínico Natsu, esto es tu culpa y tu responsabilidad también.

–Vete. –Dijo secamente entregándole la cartera. –Vete de mi casa, Lissana.

–¿No soportas que te digan tus verdades en cara, cariño? –Dijo en burla. – _Siempre supiste como eran las cosas y como terminarían._ –Susurró. –Y seguiste buscándome. –Sonrió.

–Por favor. –Pidió. –Vete ahora y no regreses más. –Ella agarró el bolso y lo miró fijamente.

– _Siempre estaremos juntos, Natsu._ –Susurró ella. –Este es nuestro destino. –Sin decir más salió de aquella habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zeref observó como la albina avanzaba hacia la salida, la vio sacar una llave y abrir la puerta, iba a decir algo cuando la voz de su esposa inundó aquella sala.

–Lissy. –Llamó la rubia. La albina la vio con una sonrisa.

–Es Lissana. –Corrigió. – Dime. –Sonrió amablemente.

–Es malo irse de casas ajenas llevándose cosas que no son nuestras. –Dijo en tono amable pero con una mirada seria. Lissana la miró sin entender. –Es decir… –Avanzó hacía la puerta y levantó la mano. –Las llaves no son tuyas. –Dijo secamente. – Entrégamelas. –Las movió rápidamente para que ella se apurada. Zeref trató de reprimir la risa por la forma en la cual Lissana miraba a su esposa. – _ **A-ho-ra.**_ –Demandó. –La albina de muy mala gana sacó las llaves de su llavero y se la entregó, después de eso cerró la puerta de un portazo. –Es una zorra. –Dijo secamente avanzando con llave en mano hasta la mesa. –Pero cocina bien. –Se burló mientras comía de aquel desayuno.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Natsu estaba sentado en el filo de la cama mientras que trataba de buscar alguna solución a aquel enredo en el cual se había metido, tenía que existir alguna solución diferente a la que planteaba Lucy. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y levantó la mirada encontrándose con el negro oscuro de los ojos de su hermano mayor.

–¿Ahora si me explicas lo que pasa? –Preguntó. – Porque que yo recuerde, ayer vi a Lucy y seguía siendo rubia de ojos marrones. –Mencionó en tono burlón tratando de disfrazar el interés que tenía por saber que había pasado en aquel lugar.

–Engañé a Lucy. –Dijo esquivando la mirada de su hermano. Se quedó en silencio mientras que su hermano caminaba y se sentada a su lado. Sintió el peso de la mano de su hermano hundirse en su hombre y apretarlo con fuerza. – Sé que me equivoqué y… –Su hermano lo interrumpió.

– _Te equivocaste_. –Susurró fríamente. – ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó el mayor levantándose. – Sé que yo no he sido el mejor modelo a seguir. –Dijo secamente el pelinegro. –Y que muchas cosas nos faltaron cuando nuestros padres murieron. –Suspiró tratando de calmarse. –Pero yo nunca, nunca… –Mencionó. –Nunca pensé que serías capaz de caer en una bajeza como esa. ¿Y con Lissana? –Preguntó tratando de entender. – _**¡Pensé que lo habías superado! –**_ Exclamó el mayor.

– _ **¡Y lo hice!**_ –Gritó.

–¿Si? ¿Entonces por que estaba ella en casa y no mi cuñada? –Preguntó seriamente. – ¿Por qué cuando vinimos ayer, ninguno de los dos estaba? ¿Por qué cuando vinimos a desayunar en familia nos recibió ella y no Lucy? –Preguntó indignado.

– _ **¡No sé! ¡No lo sé!**_ –Gritó fuera de sí.

–¿Si lo superaste, por qué mi cuñada no está en casa?

–Es que no sé, solamente la vi una vez y todo cambió, pensé que era igual a cuando éramos niños y jugábamos que seriamos una familia, tú. –Le señaló. –Tú aceptabas eso.

–Estás casado. –Dijo secamente. –Y lo apruebo. –Sonrió. –Pero es Lucy. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Es Lucy la que debe estar aquí!

– _No me digas cosas que ya sé._ –Susurró molesto. –Yo veré como solucionar las cosas, buscaré a Lucy, la convenceré de que me perdone…

–Y seremos felices para siempre y claro, olvidaremos a Lissana y el hecho de que durmió en esa cama. –Mencionó Mavis entrando en la habitación. – _Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Natsu Dragneel. –_ Siseó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Casa de Erza e Irene. – 9am.**_

El timbre sonó llamando la atención de Erza, su madre ya se había ido y si por casualidad hubiese olvidado algo; abriría la puerta, así que con cautela y agarrando uno de los palos de golf que eran de su madre, se acercó para abrirla.

– _ **Si eres Natsu**_. –Gritó sin abrir la puerta. –Te arrepentirás de haber venido. –Amenazó mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Escuchó una risa del otro lado de la puerta. – _ **Es en serio**_. –Gritó cuando la abrió. Para su sorpresa quienes estaban ahí afuera eran Gray y Juvia.

–No soy Natsu, pero creo que también merezco uno de esos golpes. –Mencionó el pelinegro. Juvia rió por lo bajo. – ¿Podemos pasar o en serio nos vas a pegar? –Mencionó en burla. Erza se ruborizó por aquello.

–Adelante. –Se hizo a un lado mientras la pareja entraba en la sala. –Supongo que son bien recibidos.

–¿En dónde está Lucy? –Preguntó Gray. – ¿Está aquí, no? Fuimos a casa de sus padres y la señora Layla se mostró un poco confundida.

–¿Fueron… –Juvia la interrumpió.

–Gray-sama necesitaba hablar con Lucy urgentemente. –Mencionó serenamente. – ¿Está aquí? –Preguntó con interés viendo a su alrededor. Erza iba a negar aquello pero la presencia de la rubia en aquel pasillo se lo impidió.

–¿Gray? ¿Juvia? –Preguntó una adormilada Lucy. – ¿Ocurre algo?

– _Lucy._ –Susurró el pelinegro viéndola fijamente. – _Necesitamos hablar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gray se dispuso a hablar con Lucy después de que ella terminara de arreglarse para aquel día, ambos estaban sumidos en una conversación mientras que Juvia y Erza espiaban a través del filo de la puerta.

–¿Sabes de qué hablan? –Preguntó con interés Erza.

–Gray-sama sabía de lo que estaba haciendo Natsu. –Mencionó mientras observaba a su esposo revolverse el cabello mientras que Lucy lo miraba sin decir nada. – Se siente culpable por no haber logrado detener a Natsu y por no contarle la verdad anteriormente a Lucy.

–Supe con anterioridad que ellos dos estaban molestos. –Mencionó la pelirroja. –Supongo yo que ese fue el motivo de discordia entre ellos.

– _Ese mismo fue._ –Susurró Juvia. – Gray-sama tenía una especie de cruz callando aquello, sé que no creía que esto terminaría de esta forma.

– _Igualmente tenía que hablar._ –Siseó Erza tratando de controlar la furia que crecía en ella. –Se supone que también es amigo de Lucy.

–Pensó que callando aquello no dañaría a nadie. –Lo defendió Juvia. – Pensó que no causaría dolor.

–Pero todo terminó igual. –Mencionó apartándose de la puerta y adoptando una posición cómoda en la pared. Juvia la imitó pues había escuchado los pasos dentro de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió mostrada a una sonriente rubia. –¿Quién quiere desayunar? –Preguntó una animada Lucy mientras se limpiaba la cara.

–Lucy dijo que prepararía su especialidad. –Sonrió el pelinegro.

–¿De qué hablaron? –Preguntó Erza haciéndose la desentendida.

–Confórmate con saber que… Todo pasó ya y que el pasado es olvidado para ver bien al futuro. –Mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa. –Y que los amigos siempre serán amigos. –Mencionó empujando juguetonamente al pelinegro. Juvia sonrió por aquello y Erza asintió en acuerdo con aquello.

–Juvia quiere saber cuál es la especialidad de su rival en el amor. –Mencionó con burla recordando la forma en la cual llamaba a la rubia en los últimos años de estudios en la academia. Lucy la vio fijamente para luego romper en risas, aquello contagio a todos en el hogar. –Es en serio. –Luego dijo amablemente. – Vamos todos en familia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de que Gray y Juvia se despidieran alegando que llegaban tarde al trabajo y que, tanto Lucy como Erza tomaran camino para llegar a la escuela en donde trabajaban, todo había ido en paz y en tranquilidad, Lucy llevó la clases de Literatura con total tranquilidad mientras que algunos niños le decían que la habían extrañado el día de ayer.

Se encontró con Erza en la hora del almuerzo, la pelirroja se había escapado del almuerzo de administración para acompañar a la rubia en el salón en donde daba clases.

– _Supongo que fue Zeref quien le dijo en donde estaba_. –Susurró Lucy de repente. Erza la miró con interés. –Zeref siempre ha sido bueno para leer el rostro de las personas. –Confesó. –Seguramente vio algo que le llamó la atención y por eso dijo que iría a visitarnos a casa en la noche.

–Es muy inteligente supongo. –Mencionó la pelirroja. –Dio justo en el blanco.

–Así es él. –Confesó. –Es inteligente y de temer cuando se molesta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Complejo hospitalario Álvarez. –Sala de conferencias. – 1pm.**_

Irene observaba el lugar aburrida, Zeref aún no llegaba y algunos doctores que estaban esperando como ella, ya habían desistido de aquello y se habían marchado. La reunión estaba pautada para las 12am de aquel día y ya llevaba una hora de retraso, era extraño pues su jefe siempre ha sido puntual con lo que se refiere a su trabajo.

Miró que Jellal anotaba algo en su agenda mientras que quien sería su ex esposa estaba jugando en su teléfono, ambos se perdían en la inmensidad de lo que estuvieran haciendo y de repente se veían como estudiando lo que hacia el otro, reían en burla y volvían a lo suyo. Irene no pudo más con aquella curiosidad que la carcomía, debía saber porque se divorciaban si se llevaban bien, había pasado toda la mañana expiándolos sin que ellos notaran su presencia y los veía dentro de todo felices.

–¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –Tanto Jellal como Ultear levantaron la vista encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de la mujer mayor. – Ustedes son felices… Entonces… ¿Por qué se divorcian? –Preguntó directamente esquivando la mirada. Ultear sonrió mientras que Jellal la veía fijamente.

–Yo no me quiero divorciar. –Dijo él sinceramente. –Es ella, pregúntale eso a ella. –Ultear rompió en carcajadas mientras que Irene la miraba con curiosidad y duda.

–Somos amigos desde la infancia. –Mencionó ella. – _Siempre hemos sido nosotros dos._ –Susurró colocando la mano encima de la de Jellal. – Nos casamos pensando que seriamos la felicidad del otro.

– _Y no fue así_. –Susurró Irene tratando de entender.

–Exacto. –Dijo animadamente la pelinegra. –Jellal era lo único que yo conocía, sabía que podíamos ser felices por un tiempo, pero luego las cosas fueron cambiando y me di cuenta. No… –Corrigió. –Ambos nos dimos cuenta que contraer matrimonio sin estar enamorados fue un error. –Jellal la ignoró mientras ella hablaba. – Y él no quiere aceptarlo. –Dijo riendo.

–Pues Jellal, supongo que si algo no está bien, es bueno terminarlo, quizás tu amor ideal está afuera esperando.

–Estoy bien con Ultear. –Dijo tercamente. Irene iba a rebatir aquello pues la terquedad de aquel hombre le recordaba a su hija, cuando la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y Zeref entró seguidamente de su mano derecha Invel.

–Lamento la demora. –Se excusó. –Problemas familiares. –Irene comprendió con aquello que Zeref estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con su hermano y la amiga de su hija Erza. –Comencemos. –Mencionó la sala en la cual solamente estaban ellos cinco.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

Irene salió de aquella sala bostezando, la verdad es que había olvidado lo aburrida que resultaban aquellas reuniones, Jellal y Ultear caminaban detrás de ella, la pelinegra se colocó al lado de ella y la invitó a acompañarlos a la cafetería, la pelirroja mayor asintió y agradeció aquello, quizás pudiera comerse algún pastel de fresas mientras seguía charlando con aquellos dos enigmas que la vida le había presentado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Lo siento. –Decía Lucy mientras avanzaba detrás de Erza por el pasillo del hospital. –Lo siento. –Volvió a decir mientras levantaba la llave rota.

–Es solo una llave. –Mencionó Erza tranquilamente.

– _Pero tú querías comer ese pastel de fresa que trajo Juvia en su cartera._ –Susurró. –Y yo también quería probarlo antes de que te lo comieras todo. –Confesó. –Y por la desesperación partí la llave.

–No importa. –Mencionó mientras se paraba en la recepción y preguntaba por su madre. La recepcionista le indicó que su madre estaba en la cafetería, agarró del brazo a Lucy y la apresuró, por el rabillo del ojo había visto a Zeref y por nada del mundo quería que ellos se encontraran.

Encontrar a su madre en aquel lugar no fue tan difícil, primero porque aquel lugar estaba un poco vacío y segundo porque las carcajadas de su madre eran fáciles de reconocer, avanzó con paso rápido hasta la mesa.

–Madre. –Mencionó llamando su atención. Irene sonrió al ver a su hija, luego se preocupó al ver a Lucy llorando.

–¿Pasó algo? ¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó alterada levantándose. Lucy se estremeció ante la mirada atenta de tres pares de ojos.

–Estoy bien. –Mencionó levantando las manos en símbolo de paz. Con ello también mostró el motivo por el cual acudían a buscarla.

–¿Rompieron la llave? –Preguntó en medio de risas la mujer, una risita se escapó de los labios de Ultear e Irene fue consciente de que nunca presentó a las recién llegadas. – Dios, soy un poco maleducada. –Mencionó rompiendo en carcajadas. –Jellal, Ultear; ella es mi hija Erza. –Señaló a la pelirroja con orgullo. –Y su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia.

–¿Heartfilia? –Preguntó con interés Jellal levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Lucy. La rubia asintió. – ¿Eres familia de Laxus e hija de Jude y Layla? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Lucy asintió nuevamente. – ¿No me recuerdas? –Preguntó arqueando las cejas de forma curiosa. Lucy negó. – Mejor amigo de Laxus, él primero que te compró chocolates. –Tanteó para ver si lo recordaba de aquella forma.

–Jellal Fernandes. –Mencionó emocionada. –Es bueno verte. –Jellal asintió en acuerdo, luego miró por una fracción de segundo a Erza. –Encantado, Erza. –Ultear no perdió detalle de cómo la cara de la pelirroja se cubrió con una pequeña capa de rubor.

–Ultear. –Saludó ella tendiéndole la mano antes de que Jellal lo hiciera. –Soy la esposa de Jellal. –Sonrió triunfal mientras miraba a la pelirroja. –Es un gusto conocerte. –Volteó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Jellal y guiñarle un ojo en forma juguetona.

–Supongo que iré por las llaves. –Mencionó Irene. –Vuelvo enseguida.

 _ **.**_

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó en forma de reclamo Jellal. Ultear sonrió mientras veía a Irene irse con su hija y la amiga de esta.

–Supongo que mientras estemos casados, no quiero ser una cornuda. –Rompió en risas. –Ni se te ocurra. –Dijo secamente viéndolo seriamente. Jellal rió mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

–¿Celos? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

–La costumbre. –Rio en carcajadas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Constructora Fullbuster & Asociados.**_

Gray suspiró cansado mientras dibujaba su parte de los planos, vio la hora en su reloj de mano y confirmó con aquello que Natsu llevaba dos horas de retraso, si su padre llegaba antes de que Natsu estuviera sentado al frente de él trabajando, se metería en grandes problemas.

Escuchó a alguien maldecir por lo bajo y quiso reírse en voz alta cuando vio a quien esperaba empapado de la cintura para abajo, Natsu lo vio fulminantemente.

–Pudiste avisarme que ese balde estaba ahí. –Le recriminó.

–Es lo que te mereces por retrasado e imbécil. –Dijo en burla. –Apúrate, mi padre vendrá dentro de pocos minutos a la primera revisión.

–Después de que terminemos con esto… –Gray quiso ignorarlo. Sabía lo que iba a decir. – ¿Podemos hablar, Gray?

–¿De qué se supone que quieres hablar? –Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

– _Quiero_ _saber si aún puedo contar con mi mejor amigo_. –Susurró viéndolo fijamente. Cuando Gray iba a responder, la cantarina voz de su padre llegó a sus oídos.

–¿Estamos trabajando? –Preguntó con interés viendo superficialmente aquella mesa toda desarreglada. – _Eso me alegra_. –Susurró reposando su mano en el hombro de Natsu. – Tu prima y su esposo irán a cenar a casa hoy. –Gray se asombró porque Ultear estuviera en la ciudad. – ¿Podemos hacer la cena en tu apartamento? –Preguntó esperanzado. Gray asintió.

–Natsu también estará en la cena. –Mencionó. Silver asintió. –Tenemos varias cosas de las cuales hablar. –Lo vio fijamente. Natsu asintió. –Te toca llevar el postre y ya sabes cuál es el preferido de Juvia.

–Dalo por hecho. –Sonrió. Silver salió de aquella oficina mientras tecleaba un mensaje para su sobrina.

 _Aquella noche podían pensar que nada malo había pasado entre ellos dos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n3.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Antes que todo,_ _ **muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior. Pronto recibirán la respuesta a su review en un PM.**_ _Actualmente estoy un poco corta de lo que se llama_ _ **factor tiempo**_ _, (Universidad/patria/vida) tuve un pequeñin problema de salud, casi muero pero no paso ya que sigo aquí (? Al menos de que sea un fantasma y ni ustedes ni yo lo sepan. D':_

 _Por los momentos creo que todos somos_ _ **#TeamLucy**_ _, nadie_ _ **#TeamNatsu**_ _por puto y perro :'v Pero… ¿Creen que debería ceder tan fácil en su matrimonio y entregárselo en bandeja de plata a_ _ **Lissana**_ _?_

 _Aunque no lo crean, sus opiniones son oídas. (En este caso leídas) y son muy apreciadas._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, me lo pueden hacer saber a través de los reviews._

 _ **¡Los reviews alegran al autor!**_

 _ **Más a los que regresan de la muerte:'v**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes tienen en favoritos/alertas este fic. Sin ustedes no sería posible, pero de igual forma también necesito saber de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos leemos creo que la otra semana si no hay percance alguno.**_

 _ **Gracias nuevamente por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Familia

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **4.**_

 _ **Familia.**_

* * *

.

 _14 Llamadas perdidas._

 _Tiene 6 nuevos mensajes._

Lucy miró con preocupación la pantalla de su teléfono. Al principio creyó que el responsable de aquello había sido Natsu, pero para su sorpresa, el chico no la había llamado más desde la noche en la que le notificó que quería el divorcio. Desbloqueó y confirmó con una especie de miedo que las llamadas provenían del edificio Heartfilia.

Su padre la estaba llamando.

 _Lucy. ¿Estás ocupada?_

 _3:20p.m_

 _Responde el teléfono._

 _3:45pm._

 _Fullbuster y su mujer fueron buscándote a casa hoy. ¿Pasó algo de lo que debas hablarnos?_

 _3:55pm._

 _Tu madre está preocupada._

 _4:00pm._

 _Llámame, Lucy._

 _4:02pm._

Pero el último mensaje fue el que la alarmó en gran manera.

 _Tu madre y yo vamos saliendo a tu apartamento._

 _6:30pm._

Había pasado media hora exacta en la cual aquel mensaje llegó. Tomó precipitadamente su cartera, en ella arrojó las llaves del carro y el apartamento, escribió una breve nota y la pegó en la nevera de la casa de su mejor amiga. Se iba a divorciar, si, pero sus padres no podían enterarse de aquello por esta manera. Algo debía ocurrírsele antes de decirles a sus padres que Natsu la había engañado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu y Lucy.**_

–Podemos comprar pastel de chocolate y vamos los tres. –Mencionó Mavis. –Tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a Gray-kun. –Zeref arqueó una ceja de forma curiosa.

– ¿Gray-kun? –Preguntó en tono burlón. –No sabía de ese apego tuyo con el amigo de mi hermano.

–Oh. ¿Son celos lo que logro escuchar? –Mencionó en risas. Natsu soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

–Me gustaría que fuéramos los tres. –Mencionó sinceramente. –Pero Gray tendrá la visita de su prima y esposo, creo que seriamos muchos en aquel apartamento. Además… –Zeref no lo dejó continuar.

–Arreglaran sus problemas, ya lo sé. –Dijo secamente. – Pero ¿Si podemos quedarnos aquí, no?

–El cuarto de invitados sigue vacío. –Recordó vagamente mientras se abotonaba los botones de la camisa.

–Entonces, trato hecho. –Mencionó Mavis con una risita. – Es bueno estar nuevamente en Magnolia.

El timbre sonó llamando claramente la atención de los tres presentes en aquel departamento. Natsu se estaba ajustando las mangas de la camisa mientras que Zeref veía con curiosidad aquello.

–O sea. ¿Ninguno irá? –Preguntó Mavis fingiendo molestia. – Oh, déjame ir a mí. –Se adelantó antes de que Natsu hablara. – Si es tu amiguita, juro por Dios que se arrepentirá de haber venido. –Zeref vio con diversión como su mujer caminaba seriamente hacia la puerta, ninguno de los dos hermanos pudo aguantar la curiosidad y ambos fueron detrás de ella. Mavis abrió la puerta y ya tenía un discurso preparado, hasta que se encontró con una pareja de caucásicos viéndola fijamente y con extrañez en su rostro.

–Recuerdo que mi hija fuera un poco más… ¿Rellenita y alta? –Preguntó el hombre curioso mientras veía a Mavis. La rubia enrojeció mientras que la mujer que lo acompañaba le pegaba a su esposo por aquel comentario.

–Creo que nos equivocamos de número. –Mencionó la mujer. –Disculpa niña. –Se excusó la mujer. Para Mavis aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría cayéndole.

–Jude, Layla. –Saludó Natsu saliendo detrás de una abatida Mavis que simplemente dio media vuelta y acudió a esconderse detrás de su esposo. – ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó intrigado.

– ¿Lucy no te dijo que vendríamos a visitarlos hoy? –Preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido. –Le he llamado varias veces desde la mañana y tarde. –Natsu volteó a ver a su hermano. Zeref simplemente se encogió de hombros en señal de que no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Y Mavis estaba llorando.

¡¿Llorando?!

– ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó Natsu. La rubia se alarmó por la pregunta y se limpió la cara.

–No estoy llorando. –Hipó. –Para nada. –Sonrió con una lágrima cayendo.

– ¿Podemos pasar? –Preguntó Layla. –Hemos traído pastel para el postre. –Sonrió mostrando una caja. – ¿Y mi hija? –Preguntó. – ¿Se está bañando?

Aquella pregunta hizo eco en aquel apartamento.

–Soy Zeref. –Intervino el pelinegro para romper la tensión en aquel lugar. –Soy el hermano mayor de Natsu. –Jude le tendió la mano mientras que Layla asentía. –Ella es mi esposa. –Mavis saludó cabizbaja.

–Al fin conozco la familia de Natsu. –Mencionó despectivamente. – ¿En qué te ocupas? –Preguntó cínicamente. Layla lo empujó y lo vio en desacuerdo.

–Soy el dueño del complejo hospitalario Álvarez. –Mencionó seriamente. Jude lo vio con asombro. –Y es igual por mi parte, un placer conocer la familia de Lucy. –Mencionó amargamente.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó al edificio en donde estaba el apartamento que compartía con Natsu, reconoció con rapidez el auto de Natsu, junto a el, en donde debería estar el suyo; estaba otro que no lograba reconocer de ningún lado, a lo lejos, en otro espacio vacío estaba el que pertenecía sus padres, logró estacionarse, se desabrochó el cinturón, tomó precipitadamente su cartera y bajó casi que corriendo de aquel carro. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, no tenía tiempo para esperar que el ascensor decidiera hacer su aparición, cuando llegó al séptimo piso tomó una gran cantidad de aire, descansó lo que creyó correcto para que no se dieran cuenta de su arduo camino y trayecto, sacó las llaves de su bolso pero por los nervios que cargaba encima, se le cayeron más de tres veces, cuando por fin logró encajar la llave en la cerradura, suspiró para tratar de calmarse, giró hasta que escuchó el ligero clic, dio vuelta al pomo y entró en el apartamento.

La voz grave de su padre junto con la voz alegre de su madre llegó a sus oídos.

–Estoy en casa. –Mencionó la rubia aparentando total tranquilidad. Layla salió a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo. Lucy miró con asombro a Mavis quien le sonreía desde la sala acompañada de Natsu, Zeref y su padre.

–¿En dónde estabas? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Yo también estoy bien padre, gracias por preguntar. –Mencionó sarcásticamente. Jude rió. –Estaba con Erza. ¿Natsu no les dijo? –Preguntó viendo fijamente a su esposo, este huyó de su mirada.

–Hemos aprovechado el tiempo que llevamos aquí conociendo al hermano de tu esposo, nunca me dijiste que él era dueño del hospital. –Le recordó. – ¿Por qué?

–Es mejor que se conocieran y presentaran ustedes mismos. –Sonrió avanzando con su madre al lado. – ¿Entonces han venido para…? –Preguntó.

–Cenar. –Dijo Natsu. Lucy asintió.

–Bueno, somos tres mujeres así que manos a la obra. –Mencionó Mavis animada prendiéndose del brazo de Lucy y Layla. –Podemos dejar a los tres hombres socializar un rato. –Lucy pensó con terror que tenía que moverse lo más rápido posible.

Natsu, Zeref y su padre no eran buena combinación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucy empezó a reír a carcajadas cuando su madre le contó como confundieron a Mavis con una niña pequeña, Mavis la miró en paz pero Lucy sabía que aquello la mortificaba por dentro, cada vez que podía, salía de la cocina y observaba a su padre. Estaba entretenido hablando con Zeref y con Natsu, algo que claramente en su momento le sorprendió.

Nunca, desde que ella comenzó su relación con Natsu, nunca su padre había buscado entablar una conversación más larga que el obligatorio saludo por ser familia política.

Las mujeres nunca lograron decidirse en qué hacer, a la final Lucy se armó de valor y dijo que lo que más le provocaba en aquel momento era comer pizza, ninguna de las dos presentes entendió porque su antojo de comer aquello, pero las tres se pusieron manos a la obra y colaboraron en todo lo necesario para crear dos pizzas lo suficientemente grandes para los hombres y para ellas. Layla escuchó la carcajada de su esposo y miró con duda a las otras dos mujeres, las tres se asomaron y vieron que los tres hombres discutían sobre viejas anécdotas en sus respectivos trabajos.

–¿Necesitan ayuda? –Preguntó repentinamente Natsu levantándose de su asiento. Lucy negó pero él de todas formas se acercó a la cocina. –Tienes una pequeña mancha. –Mencionó él mientras le limpiaba la cara a Lucy, la rubia lo vio fijamente y trató de ignorar el ritmo acelerado que llevaba su traicionero corazón. Él también aprovechó el momento para mirarla a los ojos. El tiempo se había detenido para ambos con solo hacer conexión visual. –Estás muy linda. –Mencionó con una sonrisa.

–El amor en los jóvenes es tan lindo. –Suspiró Layla, Mavis asintió en total acuerdo. Lucy se sobresaltó y rápidamente se alejó de Natsu.

–Puedes ir a sentarte. –Pidió Lucy entre dientes. Natsu se acercó aún más a ella.

–No me gusta esa idea.

–Sigo queriendo el divorcio. –Soltó de forma tajante en voz baja.

–Y yo sigo sin quererlo. –Dijo secamente tomando su mano fuertemente.

–Te odio. –Susurró. –En serio que lo hago.

El rió llamando la atención de las otras mujeres en la cocina. Layla les guiñó un ojo y siguió en lo suyo con una muy animada Mavis.

–Me amas. – La vio fijamente antes de irse a la sala bajo la compañía de su hermano y su aún suegro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La cena fue tranquila para lo que Lucy pensó que sería, su padre estaba por primera vez interesado en los planes que Natsu tenía junto con Zeref, Layla hablaba animadamente con Mavis, y ella, ella jugaba con aquel anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda mientras trataba de calmar sus emociones.

No es real.

Quería repetirse aquello y quizás gritarlo a todos los presentes en aquella cena.

Se acabó.

Se rompió.

Pero dolía, dolía fuertemente en aquel lugar en donde reposaba su corazón, lo idílicamente perfecto que aquella cena aparentaba, no sabía como lo hacía, pero todo aquello era tan increíble. Natsu era peligrosamente atrayente, descaradamente ingenioso y por sobre todas las cosas, era un hombre que sabía mentir muy bien. Por lo menos a ella le mintió de una manera dolorosamente perfecta.

Era un buen show aquello, todo era perfecto, todo era increíblemente brillante y hermoso para ser verdad.

Se levantó bruscamente de aquella mesa llamando así la atención de todos los presentes.

–Iré al baño. –Dijo pausadamente tratando de evitar así el sollozo. La rubia desapareció entre el pasillo que daba hacia los dormitorios y baños de aquel apartamento. Natsu se levantó seguidamente después de ella y, aunque vio la negativa en el rostro de Mavis, igual fue detrás de ella.

La buscó en el baño principal pero no la consiguió, se movió directamente hacía su dormitorio y ahí la consiguió, tirada en el piso observando el lugar en donde debería estar la cama. Ella lo vio interrogante mientras que él simplemente la observaba sin expresión alguna.

–¿En dónde está la cama? –Preguntó con interés.

–La estoy cambiando por la de invitados. –Dijo secamente. –Zeref y Mavis se quedaran algunos días en Magnolia y quise evitarles el pago de alquiler en algún hotel. –Susurró. –En el cuarto de invitados hay una cama individual, pensé que sería mejor ya que ahora me toca dormir solo.

–Ya veo. –Susurró viendo fijamente su lado del closet. – ¿Dijeron algo mis padres por la forma tan abrupta en la cual me marché de la sala? –Él negó

–¿Por qué te fuiste? –Preguntó él. –Pensé que estabas bien. –Ella rió sarcásticamente.

–¿Estar bien? –Preguntó. – Nos vamos a divorciar.

–No lo haremos. –Dijo él con verdadera pasión en la fuerza que dijo aquello. –Podemos salvar lo nuestro.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó ella dejando caer unas lágrimas. –Nunca me has amado. –Natsu apretó los puños con fuerza.

–Siempre te he amado. –Mencionó él. –Lucy. –Susurró. –Por fa… –El sonido de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron callar. Mavis entró en la habitación.

–Tus padres deben irse y preguntan si estás bien. –Notificó la rubia. Lucy se levantó del piso y se limpió la cara. Natsu la observó en completo silencio cuando ella salió y se reunió nuevamente con sus padres. El matrimonio se despidió de cada uno de los presentes y aseguraron que otra visita caería muy bien ahora que todos los rostros son conocidos. La puerta se cerró y los que quedaron en aquel apartamento compartieron un tenso silencio.

–Supongo que también debería irme. –Susurró Lucy. Natsu la tomó de la mano.

–Necesito que hablemos, por favor. –Mencionó viéndola fijamente.

–Aún es temprano. –Mencionó Mavis viendo su reloj. –Zeref y yo podemos salir a dar una vuelta por Magnolia. ¿Verdad? –El pelinegro asintió antes de agarrar las llaves de su hermano.

–Venimos dentro de un rato. –Mencionó sin emoción alguna. –Cualquier cosa me llamas. –Lucy quiso impedir que ellos se fueran pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba a solas con Natsu. Ella se acercó hacía los muebles y se dejó caer en ellos con total comodidad, Natsu le imitó aquello y tomó asiento a su lado.

–Lo siento. –Dijo sinceramente él. Ella quiso ignorarlo pero él la agarró de las manos. –Hay cosas de las cuales seguramente me arrepentiré y que no puedo corregir. –Mencionó. –Pero sé que puedo evitar un gran error.

–No es ningún error. –Dijo Lucy de forma tajante. –Es la decisión más correcta.

–Mírame a los ojos. –Suplicó él acercándose a ella. Lucy levantó la mirada pero rehuyó a la idea de verlo a los ojos. –Por favor. –Pidió.

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –Preguntó ella fijando sus orbes marrones en los verdes de él. – ¿Sabes? –Preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. –Desde que te vi, pensé que eras mi caballero. –Sonrió tristemente. –Y yo sería tu eterna princesa. –Suspiró. – Que nuestro amor, o por lo menos mi amor sería lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar todas las pruebas del destino. –Una lágrima descendió de sus orbes seguida por otra más. – Y para mi sorpresa, mi amor fue la canción de cuna que evitó que me despertara y viera la fría realidad, me concentré bailando tanto al ritmo del vals que marcaban tus mentiras que hasta las creí por un momento por miedo de… ¿De qué tenía miedo? –Se preguntó mientras lo veía fijamente. –Sí, tenía miedo de ver la verdad en aquellos grandes ojos que tanto amo y que supieron engañarme con sus mentiras.

–No miento. –Susurró él. –Dame tu mano. –Le pidió. Ella le miró confusa pero de igual forma le dio la mano, él la sostuvo con fuerza y arrimó un poco más hacía él. –Aquí está mi corazón. – Susurró con la voz ronca. –Y él jura amarte. –Mencionó colocando la mano de ella para que pudiera sentir el fiero latir de su corazón. –Te amo. –Ella lloró aún más por aquellas dos palabras.

Aquellas dos simples palabras que podían destruir la fortaleza de cualquiera, aquellas palabras que podían traer dicha o en lo contrario, tristeza.

En su caso era una mezcla de emociones y varias perspectivas.

–Si me amas tanto como quieres intentar hacerme ver. –Mencionó ella. – ¡¿Por qué?! –Exclamó. – ¿Por qué me engañaste? –Aquel cuestionamiento hizo que Natsu se perdiera en un denso y vacío silencio.

–No lo sé. –Mencionó secamente. – Solamente pensaba que… –Ella lo interrumpió.

–En ti. –Sonrió. –Siempre has pensado en ti y nadie más.

Él la soltó bruscamente y se levantó de igual forma, dio vueltas mientras se revolvía inconscientemente el cabello.

–Cuando la vi, pensé que el tiempo no había pasado. –Empezó a relatar. –Ella me invitó a hablar, recordar algunas cosas de la infancia y yo acudí. –Mencionó sentándose nuevamente pero esta vez no le dedicaba ni una pequeña mirada. –Una cosa llevo a otra cosa pero siempre era algo normal y casual, nunca había pasado los límites entre un hombre y una mujer, en aquellos meses tenía muchas presiones con el trabajo de la catedral y mucho trabajo pesado, a veces la encontraba en los lugares que yo frecuentaba y terminábamos poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas. –Mencionó sin importancia. –Lo único que sé es que cuando me di cuenta estaba hundido en aquello y no podía salir fácilmente.

–Y me dejaste de lado. –Él asintió con pesar. – ¿Te acostaste con ella? –Preguntó directamente.

Silencio.

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un vacío silencio.

Las lágrimas salieron sin control alguno mientras que él simplemente observaba la alfombra como si nunca en su vida la hubiese visto.

–Acudí muchas veces a verla, eso no lo puedo negar. Había algo que no puedo contarlo, pero me sentía en deuda con ella. –Mencionó secamente reconociendo aquello. – Pero solo fue una maldita vez. –Dijo sinceramente. –Una sola vez en la cual estaba tan confundido y malditamente ebrio que no sabía lo que hacía. –Dijo secamente.

–Y dices amarme. –Soltó con veneno. –Me amas pero igual te acuestas con alguien más que no soy yo. –Mencionó dolorosamente tratando de levantarse de donde estaba sentada.

–Te amo. –Susurró levantando la mirada.

– ¡No mientas! –Gritó en medio de lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Se movió rápidamente hacía su cartera e intentó irse, pero cuando estuvo a punto de encajar la llave en aquella cerradura, él la tomó de la mano y la aferró fuertemente contra sí, para cuando Lucy se dio cuenta, estaba atrapada entre la pared y Natsu.

–Me equivoqué. –Reconoció. – Soy un maldito traidor. –Lo reconozco. –Pero… Nunca dudes de lo que alguna vez me unió a ti, Lucy. –Mencionó roncamente viendo fijamente sus labios. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras que él aún la tenía acorralada en la pared. –La verdad es que siempre te he amado. –Reconoció. – Aunque tratara de negarlo muchas veces. –Susurró tan cerca de los labios de su esposa que ella pudo jurar que sintió una leve caricia por los labios de Natsu. – Lo negué tantas veces que aquello hizo que pusiera una distancia entre nosotros dos. –Ella intentó hablarle pero él la calló. – Incluso llegué a pensar en algún tiempo que nunca serías feliz conmigo, pensé en dejarte libre. –Aquello tomó fuera de base a Lucy. – Siempre he pensado en tu felicidad antes que la mía, pero habían cosas que no me dejaban entregarme por completo a ti. –Susurró. – Nunca he sido amado verdaderamente, Lucy, lo sabes. – Susurró. – Mis padres murieron y lo último que logré escuchar de la boca de mi padre fue que yo era un inútil. –Mencionó. –Zeref se hacía cargo de mi pero nunca fuimos tan unidos como lo somos ahora de grandes, la primera mujer que creí por algún tiempo ''amar'', se fue tan rápido que no tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía en aquel momento, tú… Tú apareciste en mi vida luego de que ella se fuera y fuiste la esperanza que ciertamente esperaba en mi vida. –Mencionó perdido en los recuerdos. –Sin embargo no sé amar y tampoco pretendo aprenderlo de un día para otro. –Susurró. –Me equivoqué y merezco tu odio. –Lo confirmó él. –Pero aún así no quiero aceptar que es nuestro fin.

–Lissana volvió. –Afirmó ella, él asintió. Sabía que ella rápidamente sabría de quien él hablaba. –Fue ella. –Susurró dolorosamente dejando caer una lágrima, él eliminó aquello con un casto beso en su mejilla, ella tembló ante aquel tacto y él aprovechó aquello para seguir repartiendo besos por toda su cara, ella intentó alejarse varias veces pero la fuerza de Natsu era mucho más grande que la que ella pudiera aportar.

Y él la besó.

Y aunque muy en el fondo quería apartarlo, la verdad era que necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba apoyarse en sus fuertes brazos, jugar con su cabello y aferrarlo fuertemente a ella como acostumbraba a hacer. Natsu la besó con extremada delicadeza al principio, previendo un posible rechazo, pero aquello nunca llegó. Bajó sus manos y las colocó a la altura de la cintura de su esposa para luego moverse con ella hasta el sillón más cercano, ella aferró sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo mientras que ninguno de los dos rompía aquel momento, Natsu aprovechó la entrega de su esposa para penetrar con su lengua la boca de ella, la respuesta por parte de Lucy no se hizo esperar y devolvió aquello con el mismo empeñó que su esposo usaba, era una lucha entre la necesidad y reconocimiento. Entre lo que llamaban amor y la conocida nostalgia.

Sin embargo no todo era perfecto y aquello no se iba a solucionar de aquella forma, el teléfono de Natsu empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, ambos quisieron ignorar aquello pero el sonido era persistente. Él sacó bruscamente el teléfono y vio por el rabillo del ojo quien era el remitente. Maldijo internamente para luego bloquear el teléfono y colocarlo en la mesita que hacia juego con los muebles.

Cuando intentó nuevamente retomar lo que estaban haciendo, el teléfono nuevamente empezó a sonar llamando esta vez la atención de Lucy, ella agarró el teléfono y vio que la razón por la cual su matrimonio estaba en crisis era la persona que llamaba. Soltó bruscamente el teléfono al piso y con aquella misma actitud se levantó de donde estaba.

–Sigues estando con ella. –Mencionó de forma distante. Natsu se sentó rápidamente.

–No. –Susurró. Ella rió secamente mientras tomaba su cartera. – Todo lo que me unía a ella se acabó, Lucy.

–Eres un mentiroso, Natsu Dragneel. –Susurró viéndolo fríamente. –Y yo soy una tonta.

–Espera. –Le llamó. Sin embargo ella no permitió que la tocara. Sin que él se lo esperara, ella le volteó la cara por una sonora y fuerte cachetada. Aprovechando aquel momento abrió rápidamente la puerta y corrió en dirección al ascensor. Cuando Natsu se dio cuenta, el ascensor cerró definitivamente las puertas. Pero aquello no lo detuvo; bajó rápidamente aquellas escaleras sin embargo cuando llegó y observó el ascensor, ya no había nadie en él.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el estacionamiento, ignoró el saludo de su vecino y el portero, buscó con rapidez el carro de Lucy y a lo lejos divisó un manchón rubio corriendo en gran velocidad. Siguió aquel rastro y cuando se dio cuenta prácticamente se lanzó al carro que iba en movimiento.

–Apártate. –Gritó ella dentro del carro. Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo libremente. Él se negó y ella apretó el volante con fuerza. –Natsu… Por favor. –Susurró con la voz rota. Él la vio por última vez, la desesperación en aquellos ojos le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor. Se apartó del camino y ella con rapidez salió de aquel lugar. Él se dejó caer en aquel piso y ella… Ella se detuvo en lo que consideró, la distancia más prudente y rompió en llanto mientras golpeaba con fuerza el volante del carro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Casa de Irene y Erza. – 1 hora después.**_

Tanto Erza como Irene esperaban impacientes sentadas en la sala de su casa, escucharon el sonido de un carro estacionarse y ambas se levantaron como si les hubiese pinchado con una aguja, la puerta se abrió y con ello Lucy entró en la habitación. Irene y Erza vieron a la rubia fijamente. Lucy corrió a los brazos de la mujer mayor e Irene algo asombrada la recibió fuertemente en sus brazos.

–Eres lo más cercano a mi madre que puedo tener ahora. –Dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella. –Y necesito tanto las palabras de una madre. –Susurró al borde del llanto. Erza quiso salir de la habitación pero Lucy se lo impidió. –También necesito las palabras de una hermana.

–Bienvenida a casa. –Susurró de forma maternal Irene mientras acunaba a la rubia. – Trataré de ser un buen soporte.

–Igual yo. –Susurró Erza mientras se unía en aquel abrazo.

Y aquella noche, Lucy no se sintió sola.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu. –Media hora después.**_

Mavis observaba desde lo lejos como Natsu y Zeref hablaban, la verdad es que nunca pensó que el matrimonio de su cuñado se solucionara en aquella noche, pero tampoco esperó llegar y conseguirlo tirado en todo el medio del estacionamiento como un alma en pena. Miró por última vez y se dispuso a retirarse y acomodarse en la habitación que Natsu les otorgó. Miró aquella cama en donde supuso ella que aquella mujer que no era Lucy durmió, sin embargo después de haberle prácticamente reclamado aquello a Natsu, se dio cuenta que en el cuarto de invitados, la cama estaba desordenada.

O simplemente Natsu la ignoró, o Lissana no quiso dormir en la misma cama en la cual dormía Lucy.

Se acostó en la cama y sacó de su cartera el teléfono de su cuñado, se encontró con el panel de bloqueo e introdujo una serie de números que le permitieron acceder a todas las funciones de aquel teléfono. Buscó el número de Lissana o algún mensaje y vio que la noche anterior él había escrito algunos mensajes para ella.

Porque si, el remitente era ella, pero la persona por la cual pedía su cuñado no era la mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules.

 _Tienes que volver a casa, Lucy._

 _11:53pm._

 _No puedes irte así. Regresa a casa._

 _Regresa conmigo._

 _12:45am._

Supuso entonces que su cuñado estaba lo suficientemente borracho para no distinguir bien lo que escribía o lo que estaba haciendo. Ella tomó la decisión más inteligente que a su mente llegó, acudió a la entrada de contactos, buscó el número de aquella mujer y con rapidez lo borró. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió en su rostro mientras eliminaba todo rastro de aquella mujer en aquel dispositivo.

Ella no era Cupido, mucho menos era quien para meterse en las diversas relaciones que tuviera su cuñado, pero por su mente pasó una fugaz idea de poder ayudar en lo que fuera para que aquel matrimonio no se rompiera.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar llamando así su atención, pensó que era Lissana pero nuevamente se había equivocado. Quién llamaba era Gray. Pensó entonces que su cuñado nunca le explicó a su amigo porque faltó aquella noche así que decidió contestar.

– _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –Escuchó fuertemente la voz del pelinegro. – _La cena terminó hace diez minutos y nunca apareciste._ –Le gritó. Mavis tuvo miedo de hablar, nunca había escuchado a Gray tan alterado. _–Mira que pensaba en darte una oportunidad para que explicarás tu desdichada vida y… ¿Me estás escuchando, animal?_ –Preguntó. Mavis explotó en carcajadas por aquello. – Gray, soy Mavis. –Anunció. El pelinegro se estaba desviviendo en disculpas y muy por lo bajo escuchó la risa suave de una mujer, supuso Mavis que sería su esposa quien lo acompañaba. –Natsu de verdad quería ir a tu cena, pero los padres de Lucy llegaron al apartamento sorpresivamente. –Aquello calló a Gray por algunos minutos. –Lucy también llegó y bueno, tuvimos una cena familiar. –Mencionó despreocupada. _– ¿Ya se arreglaron?_ –Mavis no supo entender si aquel tono de voz reflejaba molestia o alivio. – Lamentablemente no, pero… –Mencionó con un extraño optimismo. –Se que pronto lograré que así sea. –Escuchó a Gray suspirar. _– ¿Pero iba a venir, no?_ –Mavis asintió pero luego cayendo en cuenta de que Gray no la estaba viendo, respondió con un sincero sí. _– Supongo que está bien._ –Suspiró _. –Dile que nos vemos mañana en el trabajo y que llegue temprano._ –Siseó. _–_ _Que tengas buenas noches Mavis, es una alegría escucharte._ – Y sin decir más cortó aquella llamada.

–Hombres. –Susurró la rubia bloqueando aquel teléfono. Escuchó la voz de su esposo y la de su cuñado por el pasillo y rápidamente escondió el teléfono de su cuñado en su cartera. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los dos antes mencionados.

–¿Por casualidad no has visto mi teléfono? –Preguntó Natsu con curiosidad. –Gray debe estar odiándome. –Susurró.

–Para nada. –Alzó las dos manos en señal de que no sabía de que hablaban. Zeref la vio detenidamente luego movió la cabeza y sonrió.

–Buenas noches Natsu. –Dijo pasando al cuarto. –Mañana quiero tener una reunión contigo y con Invel. –Le dijo. – Sería bueno que contigo viniera Gray, me interesa mucho como ambos trabajan. –Natsu asintió para luego irse para su habitación. Zeref vio fijamente a su esposa y luego extendió el brazo. –Dame su teléfono. –Dijo secamente. Mavis hizo como sino entendiera a lo que él se refería. –Mavis. –La rubia sonrió para luego entregarle el teléfono.

–¿Cómo supiste? –Preguntó ella con un claro interés en su mirada.

–Soy tu esposo. –Mencionó él como si aquello fuera suficiente. –Te conozco a la perfección.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Casa de Irene y Erza. – 8am.**_

 _Que tengas un buen día._

– _Mavis._

Lucy sonrió al ver aquel mensaje, quiso responder pero luego se dio cuenta que el número que había utilizado era el de Natsu.

¿Sería realmente Mavis, o sería Natsu utilizando el nombre de su cuñada?

Bostezó sonoramente mientras se levantaba de aquella cama, tomó un sencillo vestido color pastel que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, lo extendió en la cama, agarró sus artículos personales y se dispuso a darse un cálido baño. Su teléfono sonó nuevamente dejando como resultado un mensaje de parte de Juvia, pero lo ignoró mientras iba en dirección al baño. Se aseó el tiempo que creyó necesario, cepillo sus dientes y aprovechando que estaba al frente de un espejo, se dedicó a maquillarse.

 _Estás muy linda._

Recordó lo que Natsu le había dicho la noche anterior, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

 _Lo amas._

Recordó la voz de Irene mientras la abrazaba. Y aquello era verdad, ella aún amaba a su esposo.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se vistió con aquel vestido que escogió, miró el teléfono y vio el mensaje de Juvia, respondió rápidamente, tomó su cartera y metió en el lo que creyó necesario para la clase de aquel día.

–¿Tenemos buen humor hoy? –Preguntó Erza quien se ajustaba la chaqueta. Lucy sonrió solamente ante el comentario.

–Quizás. ¿Estás lista? –Preguntó. Erza asintió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Lucy, estás tan bella como siempre. –Mencionó Leo. Lucy sonrió al ver al profesor de deporte en la entrada de su salón. – ¿Algún pedido en especial? –Preguntó viéndola fijamente.

–¿Qué me dejes pasar al salón en donde imparto las clases, quizás? –Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante. Leo simplemente le dio el espacio necesario para que ella se adentrara y luego paso seguido de ella.

–¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? –Preguntó carismáticamente.

–Ver películas con mi esposo, ¿Quizás?

–Pensé que estabas quedándote con Erza.

–¿Cuál sería el motivo? –Preguntó Lucy confundida.

–Escuché que te ibas a divorciar.

–Escuchaste mal. –Mencionó. – ¿Quién dijo eso? –Preguntó tratando de no mostrar su interés.

–Lo escuché por boca de Lissana, me lo dijo hace una semana.

 _¿Una semana?_ –Pensó Lucy. La vez en la cual le dijo a Natsu sobre el divorcio, no fue hace más de un día.

–Ella miente. –Dijo secamente y con eso entendió que, no podía entregar su matrimonio en bandeja de plata. No sin antes luchar aunque sea un poco. – Sigo felizmente casada y lo seguiré estando por mucho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Complejo hospitalario Álvarez. – Varias horas después.**_

–¿Estás segura que debo pedir la cita ya? –Preguntó alterada Lucy. –Solo tengo un mes. –Dijo apresurada mientras la pelirroja la arrastraba por todo el hospital.

–Y yo soy una tía muy ansiosa, demasiado ansiosa a decir verdad. –Mencionó con un brillo de diversión en la mirada. Ambas se acercaron en la recepción y preguntaron por una lista de ginecólogos y obstetras. Empezaron a escudriñar cada nombre y hacer preguntas, más Erza que la propia Lucy, la rubia pensó que Erza a sus veintiséis años seguía comportándose como una niña pequeña pero no dijo nada por temor al carácter un poco cambiante de su amiga.

–Vaya, es bueno volver a verlas. –La voz inconfundible de Jellal llegó al oído de ambas mujeres. La pelirroja se tensó y eso no fue para nada ignorado por Lucy. – ¿Buscan a Irene? –Preguntó con interés.

–No. –Mencionaron ambas.

–Ya. –Mencionó mientras revisaba una carpeta. Con curiosidad miró las listas que revisaban ambas mujeres y no pudo evitar opinar. –Mi esposa es ginecóloga obstetra. –Mencionó con una sonrisa. –Es una de las mejores. –Añadió con orgullo. Erza y Lucy le prestaron atención.

–¿Estará disponible ahorita? –Preguntó con interés Erza. Él revisó su teléfono y rápidamente tecleó un mensaje. Erza lo veía fijamente sin perder detalle de cada una de sus facciones, Lucy carraspeó incomoda ya que por un momento pensó que estaba siendo ignorada. Incluso Jellal habló sobre algunas cosas en la cual Ultear podría ayudarlas y nuevamente se sintió excluida por ellos dos.

Suspiró resignada y siguió leyendo los nombres en aquella lista cuando en lo lejos vio a Zeref acompañado por Natsu, Gray y alguien que no supo reconocer. Corrió la hoja lo más cercano a Erza que pudo y vio como su esposo discutía con Zeref y Gray. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia donde iba Natsu y compañía. Como lo pensó, Erza no se dio cuenta de su partida.

–Lucy. –El primero en saludar fue Zeref. La rubia sonrió y le dio un abrazo, igualmente con Gray. –Él es Invel. –Le presentó Zeref al hombre de cabellos azul claro. –Invel. –Nombró al susodicho. –Ella es la… –Él se detuvo pues no supo si presentarla como la esposa o no de su hermano.

–La esposa de Natsu. –Susurró ella tendiéndole la mano. –Un gusto. –Se paró al lado de Natsu y actuó naturalmente, si Natsu estaba confundido por el actuar de la rubia, en ese momento no lo expresó.

–¿Qué haces por aquí, cuñada? –Preguntó Zeref con interés.

–Estaba con Erz… –Señaló hacia donde debería estar su amiga pero el lugar estaba vacío. – ¡Se fue! –Susurró.

Natsu rió por lo bajo. –Iremos a almorzar. –Mencionó él. – ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –Preguntó.

–Estoy con Erza. –Mencionó. – Pero tal vez nos vemos en la… ¿Cena? –Preguntó viendo con interés a Natsu y Zeref. Ambos asintieron en acuerdo, Zeref avanzó con Gray e Invel y cuando Natsu se iba a ir, ella lo detuvo.

–Iré a cenar hoy de verdad. –Mencionó viéndolo. Natsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Creo que podemos terminar de hablar. –Él sonrió para luego depositar un casto beso en su frente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 4.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **No he muertos :'v**_

 _ **Solamente no tengo internet ;_;**_

 _ **Sus respuestas estarán cuando tenga inter nuevamente ;_;**_

 _ **Lamento cualquier error.**_

 _ **Nos leemos después no sé cuando.**_

 _ **#AhorrenParaMiRouterDeWifi;_;**_

 _ **Rosse.**_


	5. Tropiezo

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **5.**_

 _ **Tropiezo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

Pensó mientras veía a Natsu avanzar detrás de su hermano y compañía.

¿Realmente vale la pena?

¿Y si lo llamaba y le decía que se olvidara de lo que había dicho? Que había cambiado de opinión y que no solamente no iría a aquella cena, sino que también terminaría por completo su relación.

Era tan fácil y a la vez tan doloroso que, con solo dos palabras, podía destruir por completo una relación de más de cinco años. Pero él le había fallado, él la había traicionado.

¿Entonces por qué lo dudaba aún? ¿Por qué quería seguir dándole largas a aquello?

Él fue quien dañó todo, quien dejó de lado la relación, quien se fue detrás de alguien más. ¿Por qué ahora no tenía el valor de días atrás? ¿Por qué, cuando lo veía nuevamente, estaba aquella sensación de que todo estaba bien, que nada malo había pasado?

Porque lo amaba.

Realmente lo amaba, esa era la única respuesta que podía encontrar, amaba aquel hombre que con solo mirarla la hacía titubear, amaba las sonrisas y las diversiones espontáneas que solamente él podía tener.

Solamente era él. Pero… ¿Para Natsu solamente sería ella ahora?

Lo vio hablar animadamente con Zeref y Gray, una extraña sonrisa adornaba su rostro y ella quería creer que el motivo de esa repentina felicidad era ella y solamente ella.

Que él volviera a ser aquel caballero que siempre esperó, que vuelvan a ser nuevamente lo que alguna vez fueron, _amigos, novios, esposos,_ pero sobre todo, quería que fueran una linda familia, ahora que alguien más estaba en camino.

–Se me olvidó algo. –Lo escuchó mientras se acercaba a ella. –¿Quieres que cocine yo? ¿En serio? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Ella negó rápidamente, las comidas que preparaba Natsu no eran aptas para el consumo humano, en realidad ella creía que aquello que él llamaba comida ni siquiera un animal debería comerlo.

–Entonces creo que llamar… Olvídalo, no sé en donde dejé mi teléfono. –Lucy lo miró confundida. –Desde ayer en la noche no lo consigo, supongo que lo boté. –Mencionó despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y no piensas buscarlo? –Preguntó ella.

–Quizás compre uno nuevo. –Suspiró. _– Hay cosas que quiero dejar atrás. –Susurró. –_ ¿Entonces nos vemos en la noche? –Preguntó tratando de notar alguna señal de incomodidad. Ella asintió. – ¿Seguro?

–¿No quieres que vaya? –Preguntó viéndolo fijamente.

–Quiero que vayas y te quedes, pero sería mucho pedir. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella asintió nuevamente. –Entonces estoy conforme con que vayas, le diré a Zeref que llame a Mavis para que se ponga en contacto contigo. –Sonrió. –Te espero en casa. –Sin decir ni hacer más se fue mientras ella lo contemplaba.

Rió por lo bajo cuando Gray golpeó a Natsu _"accidentalmente"_ con el papel que llevaba. Miró por última vez el lugar en donde minutos antes había estado con su mejor amiga, aún no sabía en donde podría estar pero sí que sabía con quien estaba.

– _Ay, Erza. –_ Susurró en voz alta mientras se disponía a salir del hospital. A lo lejos pudo divisar a la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos. Y no venia sola, junto con ella venía nada más y nada menos que su primo.

–Laxus. –Susurró asombrada la rubia. El rubio en lo que la reconoció avanzó hacia ella y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

–Lucy. –Saludó él. _– Es bueno volver a verte. –_ Susurró con una sonrisa. Ella asintió en acuerdo.

–¿Qué haces por aquí? –Preguntó ella con interés. A lo lejos ambos rubios escucharon a alguien carraspear.

–Lucy. –Saludó la albina. – ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó con falso interés.

–Lissana. –Saludó _"alegremente"_ – No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, disculpa. –Mintió.

– _Mirajane tenía trabajo que hacer. –_ Susurró el rubio llamando la atención de Lucy. –Lissana se hará pasar por ella para que le entreguen unos resultados que estamos esperando. –El rubio no pudo disfrazar para nada su emoción.

–¿De qué son? –Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

– _De embarazo. –_ Susurró Lissana. – Quizás pronto seamos familia. ¿No es divertido eso? –Sonrió sarcásticamente.

–Es excelente. –Mencionó animada Lucy mientras abrazaba a Laxus. – Créeme que es una gran noticia que por fin Mira y tú estén juntos. –Sonrió.

–Era su destino. ¿No lo crees? –Preguntó Lissana. _–Se conocen desde pequeños, tienen toda una vida juntos. –_ Susurró. – Era más que obvio que terminarían juntos. –Mencionó con un doble sentido que solo Lucy sería capaz de entender. Laxus era ignorante de la tensión que había en aquel lugar.

– _A veces no es así. –_ Susurró Lucy. – Después de todo, que tu… –La voz de Erza llegó claramente a sus oídos.

–Lucy. –Llamó la pelirroja quien venía acompañada por Jellal y Ultear. – Está todo listo. –Mencionó con una sonrisa divertida, luego de un rato fue consciente de la presencia de Laxus y Lissana en aquel lugar y saludó apresuradamente.

–Supongo que ya debo irme. –Sonrió Lucy abrazando a Laxus. –Mis saludos para Mirajane.

–Chao Lucy. –Se despidió Lissana. – Espero pronto volver a vernos. –Sonrió despreocupadamente.

–Supongo que ahora que seremos familia, nos veremos más. –Sonrió falsamente. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por parte de Erza quien, también se despidió educadamente de Laxus y Lissana para luego acompañar a Lucy con Jellal y Ultear.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Entonces, tú eres Lucy. –Mencionó Ultear para romper el silencio en aquel lugar. –Supongo que también eres la que necesita la cita. –Lucy asintió. – ¿Con cuanto tiempo cuentas? –Preguntó con curiosidad mientras llenaba una planilla.

–Un mes. –Sonrió.

–¿El padre sabe de este niño? –Preguntó con interés. _– Oh, no me malinterpretes. –_ Susurró. –Es simple curiosidad.

–Aún no lo sabe, pero pronto se lo diré. –Susurró.

–Entonces es una sorpresa. –Mencionó animada. – Yo estuve embarazada. ¿Sabes? –Sonrió con nostalgia. – Pero lamentablemente lo perdí al tercer mes.

–Lo siento. –Mencionó sinceramente Lucy.

– _Jellal y yo estábamos muy emocionados, era una pequeña luz para nuestro matrimonio. –_ Susurró. – Pero de repente se fue y con ello, la luz que anteriormente había visto se apagó.

–¿Por qué me dices esto? –Preguntó la rubia un poco confundida.

–Siempre lo cuento. –Sonrió nostálgicamente. –Veo a las futuras mamás emocionadas y me pregunto si yo también hubiese sido así de feliz.

–¿Tú y Jellal se van a divorciar? –Preguntó con interés mal disimulado. La pelinegra asintió.

–No hay amor. –habló sinceramente. – Nos casamos buscando que el amor naciera de repente, pero no pasó.

–¿Y si lo amaras? –Interrogó. –Si lo amaras, ¿Te divorciarías?

–Cuando uno ama, uno busca la felicidad de la otra persona también. –Expresó sinceramente. _– Si su felicidad no fuera conmigo, lo dejaría libre. –_ Susurró. –Pero, si él también me amara, aunque sea un idiota. –Rió contagiando a la rubia. –Seguiría luchando por mi matrimonio.

–¿Y si te rompió el corazón? –Preguntó Lucy. Ultear meditó aquello por un momento.

–Supongo que si existe verdadero amor, se puede reparar un corazón. – Sonrió. – ¿Es este tu caso? –La rubia se ruborizó completamente ante aquel comentario. – ¿Lo amas? –Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. Ella asintió. –Entonces, si él te ama de verdad, todo se puede solucionar.

– _Gracias. –_ Susurró.

–Ven la semana que viene y más te vale traer al afortunado padre de ese niño. –Sonrió la pelinegra levantándose de su asiento. Lucy imitó aquello y ambas acudieron a la salida del consultorio. –Supongo que ahora Jellal podrá ser feliz. –Susurró señalando disimuladamente el lugar en donde Jellal hablaba animadamente con Irene y con Erza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Constructora Fullbuster & Asociados. **_

Natsu y Gray trabajaban arduamente bajo la atenta mirada de Silver, el mayor necesitaba los planos para ese día a más tardar a las seis de la tarde, y ellos apenas iban por el bosquejo inicial faltando quince minutos para las cinco y media de la tarde.

Gray estaba desconcentrado totalmente, y Natsu ni se diga, la cantidad de presión que ejercía solamente el mirar de Silver podía destruir al hombre más seguro de todo el planeta tierra.

–¿Cuándo nos dejará de ver tu padre? –Preguntó entre dientes Natsu mientras veía que el mayor revisaba su teléfono. –He partido la punta del lápiz tres veces intentando hacer esta maldita línea. –Dijo secamente mientras veía el garabato al cual él orgullosamente llamaba línea.

–Si hubieses llegado temprano todos estos días. –Siseó con veneno el pelinegro.

–Si por casualidad alguien me hubiese explicado cual era mi parte del trabajo y no simplemente me hubiese dejado hablando solo. –Lo vio acusadoramente.

–Si los dos dejaran de cuchichear y trabajaran, quizás el trabajo ya estaría listo. –Silver los vio de forma fulminante a ambos. – De Natsu lo esperaba. –Dijo secamente sin importar la cara de reproche del susodicho. – ¿Pero de mi hijo? –Preguntó claramente perturbado. – Las cosas han cambiado y no me he dado cuenta.

– _Ignoraré ese insulto por nuestra buena relación laboral._ –Susurró Natsu. – Ya terminé una parte, Gray. –Llamó. – Aplica tu magia. –Le dijo en burla mientras trataba de levantarse de la silla. –Ya he termin… –Silver lo interrumpió.

–¿Perdón? –El mayor arqueó la ceja con curiosidad. – Apenas están empezando. –Lo sentó nuevamente en la silla. – Quiero todos esos planos para hoy. –Siseó con veneno.

–Pero… –Intentó rebatir pero la mirada fulminante del hombre lo hizo callar. Gray rió por lo bajo.

–Trabajen. –Dijo secamente saliendo de la oficina.

–Estúpido. –Mencionó con burla Gray.

–Exhibicionista. –Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida recordando aquel apodo. Ambos rompieron en carcajadas mientras seguían trazando líneas en aquellos planos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu y Lucy. – 7pm.**_

Tanto Lucy como Zeref y Mavis esperaban sentados en la sala del apartamento, no encontraban de que hablar ya que llevaban más de dos horas esperando.

–Debiste darle su teléfono. –Dijo secamente Zeref observando el celular de su hermano en la mesa. Lucy rió por lo bajo por la cara de Mavis.

–Pensé que hacía lo correcto. –Explicó. – ¿Qué iba a saber que tu hermano tardaría tanto hoy? –Preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

– _Supongo que tiene mucho trabajo. –_ Susurró Lucy.

…

– _Llegas tarde. –Mencionó Lucy mientras observaba a su esposo entrar en la habitación, eran pasada las nueve de la noche y Natsu normalmente salía a las seis de la tarde._

– _Demasiado trabajo. –Dijo él de forma vacía mientras dejaba caer su maletín._

– _¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó con interés la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama._

– _Ya comí, tranquila. –Suspiró cansado._

…

¿Por qué recordaba aquello justamente ahora? ¿Estaría Natsu con Lissana en aquel momento? ¿Estaría realmente trabajando?

Apretó las manos en forma de puños mientras la cantidad de pensamientos la atormentaban, lo último que logró escuchar fue el tintineo de unas llaves, los presentes en aquella habitación miraron con interés la puerta.

–Estoy en casa. –Suspiró cansado Natsu mientras cerraba la puerta y se dejaba caer en el mueble más cercano.

–¿Mucho trabajo? –Preguntó Lucy. Él asintió.

–Silver hoy nos puso a Gray y a mí entre la espada y la pared. –Dijo secamente mientras abría su maletín. _–Tengo que entregar unos planos mañana. –_ Susurró mientras sacaba algunas hojas con varios garabatos. – Juro que si hago una línea más, no vivo para contarlo. –Mavis rió en alta voz contagiando a los presentes menos a Natsu.

Aquel hombre estaba jodidamente cansado y estresado.

–¿Quieres comer? –Preguntó Lucy.

–Anhelo comer. –Sonrió viéndola. –Pero creo que primero me bañaré, pueden ir preparando la mesa. –Mencionó tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

–¿Por qué será que los hombres de la familia Dragneel solo piensan en comida? –Preguntó entre risas Mavis mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina. Lucy la siguió.

–No sé. –Dijo serenamente Zeref.

–Tampoco lo sé. –Mencionó divertida Lucy.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bajo un ambiente meramente familiar la cena se llevó a cabo, Natsu contó sobre sus fuertes horas de trabajo bajo el escrutinio de Silver, el cómo Gray había manchado dos planos importantes con una taza de café que nadie sabe cómo llegó a aquella mesa, Zeref por primera vez habló acerca de sus planes de crear una expansión del hospital en la ciudad, Mavis alabó esa idea mientras Lucy asentía de acuerdo en aquello.

–¿Y tú no tienes nada que contar? –Preguntó una animada Mavis. Lucy la miró sin entender.

–Es que todos estamos dando buenas noticias. –Mencionó despreocupada. – Pensé que tú también tendrías una que compartir.

–Yo… –Natsu la interrumpió.

–¿Y cuál es tu buena noticia, Mavis? –Preguntó mirándola con curiosidad. –No has dicho nada. –La rubia se ruborizó completamente mientras miraba a Zeref en busca de ayuda. –Supongo que encontré tu teléfono. Sí. –Mencionó animada. –Mi buena noticia es que conseguí tu teléfono.

–¿Lo conseguiste o lo tenías tú? –Preguntó divertido Natsu. Mavis enrojeció aún más. Aquello provocó la risa de todos en la mesa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¿Estás ocupado? –Preguntó la rubia mientras veía a Natsu trazar líneas. La cena había terminado ya, eran las diez de la noche y Zeref y Mavis ya se habían ido a dormir.

– _Un poco. –_ Susurró viendo fijamente el plano. – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó esta vez levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la de ella.

– _Solamente quería despedirme, ya me voy. –_ Susurró. Natsu miró que la rubia llevaba un bolsito lleno de ropa. Sonrió para luego depositar un casto beso en su frente.

– _Buenas noches. –_ Susurró viéndola a los ojos.

–Buenas noches Natsu. –Se despidió ella mientras se levantaba.

–Al final no hablamos nada. –Mencionó él. –Dijiste que hablaríamos sobre nosotros, pero solamente nos dedicamos a compartir con mi hermano y Mavis.

–Necesitaba una excusa para venir. –Sonrió la rubia divertida. Natsu también rió.

–No necesitas excusas para venir aquí. Es tu casa. –Mencionó sinceramente.

–¿Y para tener tu amor? –Preguntó ella. Él la miró sin entender. – ¿También necesito excusas para obtener un poco de tu amor?

–Siempre lo has tenido. –Sonrió. – Aunque no lo creas.

–¿Puedo acompañarte otro rato más? –Preguntó ella con una rara sonrisa. Él asintió.

–Supongo que puedes ayudarme marcando algunas cosas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta, eran las cinco y media de la mañana, ella dormía en el mueble grande mientras que Natsu se había quedado dormido en la mesa, los planos listos estaban guardados en una carpeta transparente que reposaba muy lejos de las manos de Natsu o cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlos.

…

– _¿Seguro que no hay problema de que me quede en tu casa? –Preguntó Natsu mientras veía que el cielo oscurecía y ellos aún no terminaban su trabajo._

– _Mi madre dice que puedes quedarte. –Susurró. –Papá está de viaje y era él quien podía negarse._

– _Si tú lo dices. –Bostezó sonoramente mientras agarraba el lápiz. –Lucy. –Mencionó viéndola fijamente._

– _¿Qué? –Preguntó ella con interés._

– _Eres muy amable. –Expresó sinceramente. –Muchas gracias._

– _De nada. –Susurró la rubia con una sonrisa. –Siempre que pueda te ayudaré._

– _¿Incluso si llegamos a casarnos? –Preguntó divertido. Lucy se ruborizó ante aquel comentario._

– _Ni siquiera somos novios. –Mencionó alterada. El chico rompió en carcajadas._

– _¿Entonces quisieras ser mi novia? –Preguntó viéndola fijamente. La rubia soltó un pequeño bote de pintura encima de la hoja en donde ambos respondían su trabajo._

…

Sonrió tontamente mientras se estiraba. El aire acondicionado estaba apagado y tenía un poco de calor. Se levantó y avanzó silenciosamente por la sala para no despertar a Natsu, seguramente despertaría con un tremendo dolor de cuello, pero nadie lo mandaba a seguir buscando qué hacer en aquellos planos. Vio con curiosidad el teléfono de su esposo y segundos después de prender el aire, lo tomó.

Vio que un número desconocido había llamado un par de veces, no era necesario ser adivina para saber que la que había llamado era Lissana, ignoró aquello y desbloqueó el teléfono. Una foto de ella era el wallpaper que adornaba el menú. Inmediatamente la cambió porque aquella foto no le gustaba, se veía gorda.

Aunque dentro de unos meses estaría aún más gorda que en esa foto.

¿Debería decirle a Natsu que estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él?

En lo que llevaban de casados nunca habían hablado de hijos y, no es que le preocupara. Pero le asustaba un posible rechazo.

Advirtió a lo lejos que Natsu se estaba despertando y fingió estar dormida. Lo escuchó levantarse de la mesa y pararse justo al frente de ella. Sintió una leve caricia en la cara para luego sentir un leve roce de los labios de su esposo.

– _Espero tengas un buen día. –_ Susurró levantándose. Bostezó sonoramente mientras movía el cuello. Maldijo por lo bajo a sentir un gran dolor recorrerlo. _– Malditos Fullbuster. –_ Siseó de mal humor mientras avanzaba a la habitación. Solo cuando estuvo segura que había entrado al otro cuarto, rió de aquello.

Pobre Gray. Pensó. Su teléfono empezó a sonar llamando así su atención.

Tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas. Supuso entonces que nunca le avisó a Erza e Irene que se quedaría en su antigua casa. Desbloqueó el teléfono y contestó aquello con puro y absoluto miedo.

– _ **¡¿En dónde estás?!**_ **–** El grito de Erza quizás lo pudieron escuchar Natsu y compañía. _–Dormí al lado de la puerta mientras te esperaba._ –Le recriminó. –Mi _mamá piensa en llamar a la policía y reportar la desaparición de su hija embarazada._ –Gruñó. Aquello logro sacar una risa en el rostro de la rubia. – _¡¿Lucy?!_ –Preguntó. – _¡¿Me escuchas rubia teñida?!_ –Susurró.

– Soy rubia natural. –Dijo entre risas Lucy. – Estoy bien, dame media hora y estoy en tu casa. – Escuchó la voz de Irene hablar con su hija.

– _Mi mamá dice que le digas a Zeref que llegará tarde porque tiene que tener una charla con su hija adoptiva. –_ Susurró. Lucy no entendió a que se refería _. –Por si no lo entiendes, la hija adoptiva eres tú. –_ Le recriminó. – _Te doy 10 minutos._ –Sin decir más colgó la llamada.

La rubia se levantó de donde estaba y guardó algunas cosas en su cartera. Le dejó el teléfono a Natsu encima de la carpeta, avanzó hacía el baño principal y cepilló sus dientes y lavó su cara. Salió y vio que aún Natsu no salía de la habitación, cuando entró lo consiguió nuevamente dormido pero esta vez en una cama, sonrió divertida antes de darle un beso de buenos días.

–¿Te vas? –Logró escuchar la voz de su esposo. – Pensé que te quedarías un rato más.

–Irene y Erza me están esperando, no les dije que me quedé aquí y están un poco preocupadas.

–¿Vendrás nuevamente hoy? –La rubia negó. – ¿Mañana?

–No sé. Ya veremos. –Sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. – Termina de despertarte o llegaras tarde al trabajo. –Gritó por el pasillo, a lo lejos distinguió la risa de Natsu.

« _Estamos bien, podemos hacerlo._ » –Pensó mientras salía del apartamento. – _Podemos lograrlo._ –Susurró realmente convencida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lissana despertó aquel día de mal humor, todo el teatro que había causado se había caído en cuestión de segundos. Necesitaba algo más que fingir una enfermedad para llamar la atención de Natsu. ¿Pero había siquiera logrado eso? De todas las veces que logró verlo, nunca habían hecho nada que atentara contra el matrimonio que él tenía, al menos que él se emborrachara, Natsu sencillamente no era de aquellos que iba por la vida traicionando a su esposa, tenía la sensación que la usaba a ella y a su casa como el lugar en donde trabajar horas extras antes de llegar al apartamento junto con su mujer.

La veía como una amiga y aquello le frustraba, por más que ella se había puesto en bandeja de plata para él, nunca se propasó con ella, lo más que avanzó fue en aquella noche en la cual casi había logrado prácticamente hacerlo caer, a causa de lo ebrio que estaba.

Pero ni con eso logró algo.

…

– _Natsu. –Murmuró ella muy cerca de su boca. Él estaba entre consiente y ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. –Al fin estamos en donde quería. –Mencionó mientras lo besaba. Él respondió inconscientemente a aquello pero fue su voz lo que la detuvo por completo._

– _Lucy. –Susurró él. – ¿Es tarde o puedo dormir más? –Ella lo soltó y se alejó de él por completo. Ni inconsciente se olvidaba de su esposa._

…

Pero cuando él despertó a la mañana siguiente, ella se divirtió haciéndole creer que realmente se habían acostado, pensando así que eso haría que él se soltará más con ella, sin embargo Natsu simplemente se levantó, la miró con una especie de culpabilidad, se vistió y se fue.

Durante aquel mes se había encargado de envenenar a algunas personas en contra de Natsu, entre ellas Gray, ciertos comentarios que soltó a propósito en una llamada falsa cerca de aquel pelinegro, fue lo suficiente para que Gray se alejará de Natsu y creyera así que Natsu había engañado a Lucy.

Y lo logró, sin embargo cuando Natsu la buscaba, en lugar de buscar el consuelo que ella esperaba, lo que hacía era maldecir lo pesado que había sido su trabajo y el cómo Gray y él habían terminado envueltos en una pelea.

Los primeros dos meses se resumieron a eso, a crear poco a poco el caos en la vida de Natsu, sin embargo después del tercer mes, las visitas que Natsu hacía en su apartamento eran contadas con los dedos de una sola mano. Por lo cual recurrió a empezar a llevarle comida al trabajo y unas que otras veces fingía sentirse mal para solamente poder contar con el fuerte abrazo que él le daba y que ella se garantizaba que la gente mirase.

Siempre supo que la culpa era lo que movía a aquellas visitas, la culpa y aquella mentira que le había dicho sobre una supuesta enfermedad mortal que la atormentaba. Una sola vez logró que él la besara conscientemente y aquello porque ella prácticamente se había lanzado a sus brazos.

Ella lo amaba y sabía que si seguía insistiendo en aquello, no solamente Natsu terminaría divorciándose, sino que también sería ella quien estaría a su lado.

Pero necesitaba algo, necesitaba algo que hiciera que Lucy desapareciera de sus vidas para siempre, algo que hiciera que Natsu no tuviera que verla nunca más en su vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos días después. –Constructora Fullbuster & Asociados.**_

Lucy avanzaba animadamente por aquel lugar con una pequeña lonchera en la cual llevaba un práctico almuerzo para Natsu, no eran más de las dos de la tarde así que supuso que él ya había llegado al segundo turno de su trabajo. No lo había ido a ver en dos días exactos y aquello le hizo tener la determinación y la fuerza para buscarlo hoy.

La secretaria la miró nerviosamente y no le supo responder con claridad en dónde se encontraba su esposo, tampoco había visto a Gray por aquel lugar y aquello era extraño. Sentía que a cada paso, un par más de ojos la veía atentamente y no entendía el motivo de aquello.

¿Por qué era tan curioso que ella fuera a llevarle comida a su esposo? ¿Qué tenía de extraño?

La respuesta se vio ante sus ojos cuando entró en la oficina de él y en el lugar donde pensó que Natsu estaría sentado, se encontraba Lissana. La albina la miró con una sonrisa radiante mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre un pequeño envase de comida.

–Pensamos en lo mismo. –Sonrió la albina mientras veía directamente la comida que Lucy llevaba en manos. –Supongo que podemos compartir el lugar mientras Natsu regresa del baño. –Mintió con diversión mal disimulada.

–¿Ya llegó Natsu? –Logró preguntar mientras el nudo que tenía en la garganta crecía más y más.

Quería llorar, pero aquello no era lo más prudente en aquel momento. Simplemente dejó caer pesadamente la comida que trajo en la mesa y cuando estuvo dispuesta a irse, ella habló nuevamente.

–No estorbes más en la vida de Natsu. –Mencionó secamente. –Ya no te necesita.

Lucy salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo, en el camino tropezó con Gray y ni siquiera lo saludó. El pelinegro advirtió que la rubia iba llorando y aquello lo sobresaltó, miró hacia el lugar en donde creyó que salió Lucy y con eso vio que Lissana reía mientras depositaba algo en la basura.

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Preguntó el pelinegro. Lissana se sobresaltó. – Creo que las cosas que tenías con Natsu ya terminaron. –Le recordó secamente mientras a su mente llegaba la conversación que tuvo con Natsu un día antes.

–Siempre se puede insistir un poco. –Sonrió descaradamente. – Y eso hago. –El pelinegro quiso decir algo más pero simplemente salió precipitadamente detrás de la rubia, seguramente Lucy estaba pensando que Natsu y Lissana aún seguían juntos y él podía dar fe de que aquello era mentira. Aprovechó que el ascensor estaba disponible y se metió, cuando llegó al primer piso miró por todos lados en donde podía conseguir a Lucy.

–Lucy. –Llamó. La rubia se sobresaltó ante aquel llamado y salió corriendo rápidamente, él le siguió el paso y salió de la constructora, la rubia corría rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás ni un solo momento. –Lucy. –Volvió a llamar mientras trataba de avanzar a la misma rapidez que ella usaba. De repente la vio cruzar y aquello lo alarmó, Lucy no estaba viendo lo que hacía. **– ¡Lucy! –** Esta vez gritó aterrado cuando vio que un carro venía en alta velocidad y que ella aún seguía en la carretera. La rubia se paralizó completamente por el miedo mientras aquel auto se movía contra ella. Se llevó las manos inconscientemente al vientre y esperó el momento que sin duda alguna su cuerpo recibiría un duro impacto. Sin embargo aquello nunca pasó, sí sintió un golpe, pero fue el de su cuerpo caer al piso mientras alguien la había empujado. Cuando logró abrir los ojos nuevamente, lo que presenció no era para nada lo que esperaba.

– _No. –_ Susurró mientras gateaba inconscientemente hacía el cuerpo que estaba al frente de ella.

– **¡Natsu! –** Escuchó el grito de Gray mientras se acercaba. Ella temblaba cuando logró tocar la cara de Natsu.

– _No puede ser. –_ Susurró ella mientras veía que su esposo estaba en aquel frío piso inconsciente _. –N-Natsu. –_ Susurró con una lágrima cayendo. _– Despierta. –_ Lo movió, pero él no reaccionó. – ¿Gray? –Lo miró tratando de buscar respuestas, el pelinegro estaba pálido mientras veía aquello. – Ayuda. **¡Necesitamos ayuda!** –Empezó a gritar desesperada mientras la gente se aglomeraba alrededor de ellos. _–Alguien llame una ambulancia. –_ Sollozó.

– _Él simplemente se lanzó. –_ Susurró Gray mientras veía algo que logró identificar como sangre. _– Él ni siquiera terminó de salir de su carro cuando se había lanzado entre el carro y tú. –_ Mencionó ido, Lucy por primera vez fue consciente de que el carro de Natsu estaba a pocos metros detrás de ella y que la puerta estaba abierta y el vehículo al parecer aún estaba encendido.

–Agárralo. –Mencionó. –Vamos a llevarlo al hospital. –Susurró con la voz rota mientras se levantaba rápidamente. **– ¡Gray! –** El pelinegro salió de su estupor e hizo lo que la rubia le pidió _. –Estarás bien. –_ Susurró la rubia mientras veía la extremada palidez que tenía el cuerpo de su esposo. _–Debes estar bien. –_ Susurró mientras las lágrimas adornaban su cara y salían sin control alguno. _–Te necesito vivo. –_ Susurró con dolor.

Lissana fue la última que los vio salir, una pesadez la invadió. La culpabilidad brillaba en sus ojos azules.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando llegó no hizo falta que le preguntaran lo que tenía para saberlo, Zeref iba pasando por la entrada junto con Invel e Irene cuando ella llegó envuelta en una mar de llanto y Gray cargaba a Natsu, Zeref se movió rápidamente y pidió una camilla que no tardó mucho en llegar, depositaron a Natsu en ella y tanto Zeref como Invel se fueron, ella quiso ir detrás de ellos pero la mano de Irene se lo impidió.

–Yo te daré toda la información que necesites más tarde. –Le garantizó. – ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó viéndola fijamente. Ella asintió pero Gray mencionó que Natsu la había empujado en medio de aquello y terminó acompañándola en urgencias mientras la revisaban.

Erza llegó con el pasar de una media hora, la pelirroja estaba pálida y no era para más, Natsu era como un hermano para ella y que ahora estuviera en intervención la ponía de pelos de punta.

Pasaron más de cuatro horas cuando Irene se acercó a ellos, Lucy se sentía desesperada por saber más de la situación y la pelirroja no se hizo esperar.

–Tiene cuatro costillas rotas. –Susurró. –Y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que ameritó puntos, cuatro para ser más exactos. –Mencionó. –Pronto lo pasaremos para una habitación pero no podrán verlo hasta mañana.

–¿Ni yo? –Preguntó la rubia desesperada. Irene negó con pesar.

– _Solamente el personal médico tiene acceso a Natsu, así lo determinó correcto Zeref. –_ Susurró la mayor. Lucy asintió y creyó que aquello era lo mejor, sin embargo no se fue del hospital pasada las diez de la noche cuando Irene y Erza lograron convencerla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue correr a bañarse, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el closet y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, Irene estaba a punto de terminar de comer cuando la rubia apareció.

–Si esperas a que prepare unos prácticos panes para desayunar, podremos irnos al hospital. –Irene asintió mientras la rubia untaba el pan con mantequilla para luego poner una capa de jamón y otra de queso y luego meterlos en la tostadora.

Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron al hospital, Mavis estaba en la recepción acompañando a Zeref, Lucy saludó amablemente a ambos y preguntó por el número de la habitación de su esposo. Mavis le indicó el número y tan rápido como se lo había dicho, Lucy ya no estaba en aquel lugar. Antes de entrar a la habitación, tomó aire para aunque sea calmarse un poco, cuando entró, vio que Natsu dormía tranquilamente mientras su cuerpo tenía algunos cables pegados en su alrededor. Una mujer de cabellera verde que portaba una bata la miró suspicazmente.

–¿Usted es? –Preguntó secamente mientras dejaba de escribir algo en la carpeta que llevaba.

–Soy su esposa. –Susurró.

–Soy Brandish, la doctora a cargo. –Mencionó como presentación.

–Lucy Heartfilia. –Susurró la rubia mientras entraba en el mayor de los silencios. – ¿Despertó ya? –Preguntó esperanzada. La doctora negó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

–Cualquier novedad, solamente presione ese botón. –Mencionó señalando un botón rojo en la pared. _–Eso me mandará un mensaje directamente al busca. –_ Susurró antes de irse. La rubia arrastró un banco hacia la cama de Natsu y tomó fuertemente una de las manos de su esposo.

– _Natsu. –_ Susurró. – Por favor, despierta. –Pidió con anhelo en su voz. – Abre los ojos. –Sin embargo las horas siguieron pasando y no hubo respuesta alguna a su pedido.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n5.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola, paso por aquí dejando el capítulo n5 de Only You.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Como pueden ver/leer.**_

 _ **Aquí hubo un gran trolleo de la autora y Natsu con su infidelidad(¿)**_

 _ **Qué bueno es esto.**_

 _ **Mujajajajaja.**_

 _ **Okya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Despertamos al Nacho o que se vaya al sueño eterno?**_

 _ **¿Cuántos odian a Lissana?**_

 _ **._./ Rosse por aquí.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si el capítulo fue de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Dejen su review!**_

 _ **Los reviews alegran al autor.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Memoria

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **6.**_

 ** _Memoria._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

Zeref los observaba con las manos cruzadas mientras que Gray y Lucy trataban de explicar lo sucedido.

– **¡Teníamos que hacer algo! –** Gritó Gray. **– ¡¿Pretendías que se quedará ahí tirado?!**

–Debían esperar al personal médico. –Le recordó nuevamente y esta vez con voz serena. – Sé que se veía feo todo, sé que era desesperante. ¡Pero pudieron empeorar las cosas, si es que ya no lo hicieron!

–Él estaba inconsciente, no se movía, había sangre. ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú? –Le recriminó la rubia. – **¡Hubieses hecho lo mismo!**

–¡Pero yo soy médico! –Le recordó con un tono de voz alto. **– ¡Yo sé cómo debo hacer las cosas!**

– _Perdóname por querer salvar la vida de mi esposo. –_ Se disculpó la rubia.

–No Lucy, perdóname a mí por querer garantizar que mi hermano despierte en buenas condiciones y sin ningún problema.

– _Actúe pensando que sería lo mejor. –_ Susurró por lo bajo.

–Solamente queríamos ayudar. –Le siguió Gray con la cabeza cabizbaja.

– _Entiendo. –_ Susurró Zeref. –Pero… ¿No pensaron que ustedes pudieron dañar más las cosas? –Les recordó. – Tiene costillas rotas. ¿Cómo lo montaste en el carro, Gray? ¿Con delicadeza o desesperado? –Preguntó sarcásticamente. – Lucy. ¿Recuerdas que mi hermano tiene la cabeza rota, no? –La vio fijamente. ¿Tuviste delicadeza con su cabeza? **¡Dime!** –Exigió.

–No somos locos. –Le recordó la rubia. –Obviamente que lo hicimos con cuidado. Entiendo que es tu hermano, lo sé y siento tu preocupación… **¡Pero es mi esposo!** –Exclamó. – La vida de Natsu se escapaba y… ¿Cuánto debía esperar yo a que fueran a buscarlo?

– _Mi hermano no ha despertado, Lucy. –_ Siseó.

– **¡No es mi culpa! –** Gritó. –Hice lo que creí correcto.

–No hablaremos más del asunto porque siento que mi venita de razón explotará. –Le mencionó secamente. –Ahora solamente nos toca esperar sin hacer nada imprudente.

Sin embargo las horas pasaron y Natsu siguió sin mostrar señal alguna de querer despertar. Por lo que Lucy salió y se dirigió a la capilla del hospital, en esta encontró a la persona que menos quería ver en aquel momento.

Lissana advirtió la presencia de alguien más y miró por pocos minutos a Lucy, la rubia avanzó y se sentó lo más lejos posible de aquella mujer, sin embargo Lissana la siguió y tomó asiento junto con ella.

– _Lo siento. –_ Susurró con la voz rota. _– Perdóname. –_ Lucy la miró sin entender el porqué de su lamento y disculpa.

–No entiend… –La albina la interrumpió.

–Yo quería que tu matrimonio se acabara. –Admitió algo que Lucy ya sabía. –Hice cosas para que la gente creyera que de verdad Natsu te estaba engañando. –Lucy la miró sin entender aquello que Lissana contaba. – Siempre pensé que, por el amor que Natsu decía tenerme en la infancia, lograría que él viniera fácilmente a mí. Y fue perfecto, pues los primeros días en los cuales nos vimos, estuvo completamente interesado en mi vida y todo lo que había pasado conmigo, sentí que había ganado. –Sonrió con tristeza. – _Sin embargo, el dejó de visitarme y cada vez que lo veía, sentía que solamente iba por obligación._ –Susurró. –Le mentí de mil maneras para que fuera a visitarme, incluso le dije que estaba enferma y podía morir y con eso logré confundirlo. –Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquello. – _Necesitaba_ … Necesitaba que él volviera a mí. –Esbozo una débil sonrisa mientras Lucy la escuchaba atentamente. –Pero nada de lo que yo esperaba pasó y él seguía hablando de ti, si tenías lindo cabello, si cocinabas bien, si los niños de la escuela querían casarse contigo, todo se resumía a ti. –Dijo secamente mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba por su cara. – El momento perfecto para mí, fue el día de celebración por la aceptación de unos planos, no había sido invitada a la fiesta, pero conseguí, por medio de un amigo, la forma de estar ahí. Lo vi desde lejos tomar como un borracho y pensé que, aquella noche _por fin_. –Calló repentinamente. – _Sin embargo_. –Ignoró lo que iba a decir y prosiguió. –Él estaba tan borracho como para poder recordarme, pero a ti. –Susurró vacíamente. –A ti fue a quien llamó, y cuando lo escuché. –Dijo de forma ida, Lucy la miraba atónita. –Me fui molesta y me dije que así no podía, sin embargo cuando él despertó estaba tan confundido que pensé que podía hacerle creer que realmente había pasado algo entre nosotros, pensé que aquello haría que él se soltara de una vez por todas.

–Y erraste. –Mencionó Lucy esperanzada. La albina asintió.

– _Nunca logré obtener lo que tú tenías cada día luego de que me fui._ –Susurró con voz rota. –Supongo que tú eres la verdadera definición de amor para Natsu.

–¿Por qué me dices esto? –Lissana se sobresaltó por aquella pregunta.

–Quiero enmendar mi error.

–¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? –Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

– _Yo..._ –Titubeó. _– Pensé que debía deshacerme de ti._ –Mencionó despacio. –Por lo cual te esperé por largo tiempo hasta que aparecieras en la oficina de Natsu y te mentí sobre que él ya había llegado. –Hasta ese momento, Lucy no había caído en cuenta que de verdad Natsu acababa de llegar para cuando pasó el accidente. – Esperé un momento y le avisé a alguien que contraté para que te interceptara en la calle. –Lucy palideció ante aquello. No había sido un simple accidente.

– _Tú… –_ Susurró Lucy. Lissana asintió.

– _Yo soy la culpable de que Natsu esté en esa situación. –_ Susurró con dolor. – _Yo…_ –Lucy no midió sus actos hasta después de que su mano volteara con fuerza la cara de la albina.

–¡¿Por qué?! –Exclamó ella. – **¡No era lo correcto!**

–Lo amo. –Dijo secamente. – _Yo solo quería…_ –La rubia la interrumpió.

–Si lo amaras de verdad como tanto quieres decir… Aceptarías que su felicidad no es, ni será contigo. –Sin decir más salió de aquel lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucy se encontraba muy alterada cuando entró nuevamente en la habitación, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana mientras que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, no sabía cuál de todas las emociones la tenía así, no solamente había descubierto la verdad acerca del enredo entre Natsu y Lissana, sino que también descubrió que aquello no era un simple accidente que pasaba por azar o porque alguien en el cielo así lo deseaba.

Con eso también comprendió de que si Natsu no hubiese llegado, quizás posiblemente quien estaría en la camilla sería ella y que… Su hijo o hija actualmente ya no estaría con vida dentro de ella.

Posó su mano en el vientre mientras trataba de calmarse.

Estaban bien. Iban a salir de esto los tres, juntos como una familia.

Mentalizada con ello miró a su esposo, no mostraba cambio alguno y aquello le daba una fría sensación de desolación. ¿Por qué aún no abría los ojos?

– _Natsu. –_ Susurró acariciándole la cara. – _Por favor Natsu._

Pero nada.

Ni un movimiento, ninguna señal. Todo estaba igual que hace algunas horas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando él despertó de su largo sueño, sintió un peso extra encima de su brazo izquierdo, trató de moverlo pero le fue imposible, entonces terminó de abrir los ojos y vio que alguien de cabellera rubia dormía encima de él.

Se movió nuevamente buscando llamar la atención de quien fuera que dormía encima de él y esta vez hubo resultados, la mujer rubia se levantó perezosamente y lo vio mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, Natsu observó aquellos ojos marrones que lo veían.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué había pasado?

– _Natsu._ –Susurró emocionada. _–Estás bien. –_ Sonrió.

– _Disculpa. –_ Susurró él un poco confundido. _– ¿Qué pasó, Lucy? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?_

Lucy lo miró preocupada.

–¿No recuerdas el accidente? –Preguntó consternada.

– _¿Accidente? ¿Cuál accidente? ¿Qué es esto? –_ Preguntó contrariado mientras veía todos los cables que lo conectaban a maquinas. – _¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿En dónde estoy?!_ –Empezó a tratar de quitarse los cables desesperado y ella no supo qué hacer, de repente recordó y presionó el botón rojo en la pared, entonces Zeref y el joven de cabellos azules habían entrado a la habitación, prácticamente empujándola hacia afuera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Miró por largo tiempo aquella puerta mientras algunos enfermeros y otras personas entraban, Zeref aún no salía y por lo visto, tardaría más en aquello. Suspiró frustrada mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacía la cafetería, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, principalmente en aquello que Lissana le había contado. ¿Qué debía hacer con esa información? ¿Debía denunciarla o dejarla pasar? ¿Qué le preocupaba más en aquel momento?

Se sentó en una mesa desocupada y empezó a meditar cuando, luego de algunos minutos, advirtió la presencia de alguien más.

–¿Jellal? –Preguntó confundida ya que el joven se había sentado con ella desde unos diez minutos pero no había dicho absolutamente nada.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él con interés. –Escuché sobre lo del chico del accidente. – ¿Es tu esposo, no? –Ella asintió. – ¿Te han dicho algo sobre su estado? –Esta vez negó. – _Supongo que Zeref se está guardando la información aún_. –Susurró.

–¿Cuál información? –Preguntó la rubia. – ¿De qué hablas?

Pero cuando Jellal le iba a dar la noticia, Zeref estaba junto con ellos en aquel lugar.

– _Supongo que me toca a mí decir las cosas. ¿No crees?_ –Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

–Solamente creí que ella debía saber lo que estaba pasando, tengo rato viéndola en silencio y sé que no sabe en qué pensar, sumándole que nadie le ha dicho como está su esposo.

–¿Qué tiene Natsu? –Preguntó directamente la rubia. Zeref suspiró.

–Tiene amnesia retrógrada. –Mencionó. Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Olvidó gran parte de su vida, estimo que entre cuatro a cinco años de su vida están en blanco justo ahora.

–¡¿Cómo?! –La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca.

–Cuando me vio, me preguntó. _¿Por qué vas vestido así y das órdenes? ¿Por qué te ves tan cambiado?_ –Susurró viendo algún punto en el vacío. – No reconoció a mis compañeros de trabajo, siendo que él los conocía a todos perfectamente. –Lucy intentó hablar pero él la detuvo. –Recurrimos a hacerle algunas preguntas de lo que recordaba en sí, y lo único que recuerda, lo último que tuvo en mente, fue cuando ustedes dos tuvieron una discusión. –Ella lo miró sin entender, pero él aún tenía mucho que decir. – Yo recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, porque también estuve ahí.

–La única discusión que yo tuve con él recientemente fue hace unos días. –Mencionó ida. –Tú no estabas ahí.

–Porque él habla de una discusión que ustedes tuvieron hace cuatro años exactamente. – Ella lo miró asombrada. – ¿Recuerdas?

…

– _¡Estás equivocado! –Exclamó ella._

– _¡¿Equivocado, Lucy?! –Preguntó sarcásticamente. – Siempre estoy equivocado con lo que respecta a tu padre._

– _Sé que es difícil, pero… –Él la interrumpió._

– _Nunca estaré a la altura que tu padre quiere, eso ya lo sé._

– _No es eso y lo sabes._

– _¿Qué se supone que es, Lucy? –Preguntó. –Ni siquiera pudiste decir algo en apoyo a mí._

– _¡Lo iba a hacer! –Gritó. –Debes creerme._

– _Actualmente creo que lo mejor es que tomemos un tiempo entre nosotros. –Mencionó él con la voz rota. –Sería lo mejor antes de que hagamos algo que no sea correcto ante los ojos de tu padre._

– _Natsu. –Mencionó ella con dolor evidente. Pero él la ignoró y avanzó hacía donde la figura de su hermano le esperaba._

…

–¡Pero terminamos en aquel tiempo! –Mencionó sobresaltada.

–Nada más lejano de cómo están ahora. –Mencionó secamente. – Siempre te he querido Lucy, y lo sabes, pero personalmente no creo que seas de gran ayuda para la recuperación de mi hermano.

– _ **¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?**_ –Le preguntó dolida. _–Yo… –_ Jellal carraspeó incomodo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

–Creo que este no es lugar para tener esta conversación. –Aconsejó. – ¿Por qué no van a tu consultorio? –Le sugirió a Zeref. Sin embargo Lucy se levantó y se fue sin importar el llamado de los dos hombres, en el camino chocó con Irene y la pelirroja al verle aquella expresión decidió llevársela a su consultorio.

Encerrada en cuatro paredes y con la compañía de alguien que quería, ella decidió soltar todas las emociones que llevaba cargando desde el día anterior; todo estaba mal y amenazaba con seguir aumentando.

–¿Ya sabes la noticia? –Preguntó Irene aunque ya supiera la respuesta de aquello. –Supongo que esto hará que cambies tu idea sobre el divorcio. ¿No? –Cuestionó sin disfrazar su interés. Cuando iba a hablar sobre aquello la llegada de Erza la sorprendió, la pelirroja se veía claramente molesta al entrar y con una sola mirada le hizo saber el motivo de aquello.

Zeref.

– _¡No quiere que vea a Natsu! –_ Exclamó. –Me considera un factor problemático en la vida de mi mejor amigo. –Soltó secamente mientras trataba de calmarse.

–Supongo que estamos en condiciones iguales. –Mencionó Lucy secamente. –También tengo prohibidas las visitas.

– **¡¿Por qué**?! –Gritó exasperada. – **¡Son esposos! –** Mencionó. – Y lo seguirán siendo. ¿No? –Le preguntó.

–Natsu nunca me engañó. –Soltó con una pequeña sonrisa. Las dos pelirrojas pegaron un grito que asustó a la rubia.

–No estoy entendiendo. –Preguntó Irene. – Por favor, explícanos. –Y Lucy por un momento, se olvidó de la pesadez que horas antes la había embargado y se concentró en contar todo lo que Lissana le había dicho, exceptuando la confesión sobre el accidente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Natsu miraba hacia algún punto en el vacío cuando advirtió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la mujer que se presentaba ante él.

– _¿Liss-Lissana?_ –Preguntó claramente confundido. _– ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?_

–Supongo que necesitaba saber cómo estabas antes de irme.

– _¿Irte? ¿Por qué te vas otra vez?_

Ella lo miró sin comprender aquello.

– _No entiendo._ –Susurró. _– ¿De qué hablas, Natsu?_

– _¿A dónde vas? –_ Preguntó con genuino interés. – ¿ _Por qué te vas si acabas de regresar?_

– _Llegué hace seis meses, Natsu. ¿No recuerdas? –_ Preguntó. – _Nos vimos en una cafetería._

– _No lo recuerdo, nunca me buscaste. –_ Susurró perdido. – _Pero me alegra tanto volver a verte. –_ Mencionó con una sonrisa de felicidad. Lissana sonrió también por aquello.

– _¿En serio te alegra tanto volver a verme? –_ Preguntó un poco feliz.

– _¿Por qué no? –_ Preguntó él. – _Somos amigos desde la infancia. –_ La sonrisa en el rostro de la albina desapareció por completo. – _Hemos estado juntos en muchas cosas, eres mi mejor amiga. –_ Lo mencionó con una sonrisa tímida. – _Cuando anunciaste que te ibas de la ciudad, me dolió mucho._

–Espera… ¿Cuándo anuncié qué? –Preguntó sin entender. –Natsu, eso fue hace varios años ya. –Le recordó. –Tenías dieciocho, casi diecinueve. ¿Recuerdas?

– _¿Y cuántos años se supone que tengo entonces?_ –Rió él sin entender. – _Aunque viéndolo bien, en este año, has cambiado mucho._

–¿Año? –Preguntó ella aún más confundida. –No... No lo entiendo.

– _¿Qué es lo que no logras entender? –_ Cuestionó confundido. –

– _Natsu. –_ Susurró. –Eso pasó hace cinco años. ¿Recuerdas? – Él negó.

– _Me estás confundiendo._ –Mencionó él.

–No. ¡ **Tú eres el que me está confundiendo!** –Gritó ella. Natsu se sobresaltó. – ¿Es esto tu forma de castigarme por todo lo que hice?

– _No entiendo._ –Susurró él. _–De que… –_ Ella lo interrumpió.

– **¡No! ¡La que no entiende soy yo!** –Exclamó. –Me equivoqué, lo reconozco. **¡Pero te amaba!** –Mencionó desesperada. – _ **Te amo.**_ –Corrigió. – Y esta forma tuya tan cruel de querer castigarme me duele, me duele en gran manera.

– _¡No sé de qué me hablas!_ –Natsu se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación. – _No entiendo_. –Susurró fuera de sí. – ¿ _Qué pasa? ¡¿Seis años?! ¿Cuáles años? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué todos dicen cosas de la cual yo no tengo conocimiento? ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!_

–Yo… ¿Quieres acaso un resumen de tu vida, Natsu? –Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa. –Bueno, déjame decirte que han pasado muchos años después de eso que te empeñas en decir que recuerdas. –Le dijo secamente. –Las cosas cambiaron y mucho. –Sonrió. –Lucy. ¿La recuerdas? – Él asintió. – Está casada felizmente con alguien que no eres tú. –Mintió. – ¿Y sabes qué más? – Ella iba a decir algo pero la entrada de Zeref en la habitación la detuvo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó secamente antes de ver el estado en el cual se encontraba Natsu. – _**¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!**_

– _Yo no hice nada._ –Susurró ella. –Yo solamente estaba hablando y él empezó a torturarme.

–¿Yo? Tú, tú eres quien me tortura contándome cosas que no son verdad. –Le gritó él fuera de control. – No recuerdo ni sé de lo que estás hablando. –Mencionó con la voz rota. Zeref se acercó a la mesa en la cual estaban los medicamentos y llenó una jeringa con un sedante para luego administrárselo. La actitud de Natsu se fue relajando hasta que se vieron que poco a poco era inducido en el mundo del sueño.

–Quiero que salgas de aquí y no regreses más. –Mencionó secamente.

–No puedes prohibirme entrar aquí. –Le recriminó ella.

–Soy el dueño de este maldito lugar y si se me antoja, no solamente no puedes entrar; sino que también puedo hacer que te saquen a patadas de esta habitación.

– _Yo solo quería hablar con él._ –Susurró ella con dolor.

–Y lo dañaste. –Le dijo secamente. –Puedes retirarte y si por casualidad ves a una doctora de cabello verde, dile que se acerque.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Erza suspiró frustrada mientras se dejó caer en las sillas de espera al frente de la habitación de Natsu, observó con muy mala cara cuando Lissana salió de la habitación, pensó entonces que Zeref era un estúpido por permitirle la entrada a Lissana pero negársela a Lucy y a ella.

Sintió un peso de más a su lado y se encontró con la compañía de Jellal, ella no se sintió incomoda, más bien, le agradaba cada vez más el poder compartir un poco de su tiempo con aquel hombre que, raramente se había metido en sus pensamientos de un día para otro.

–¿No han podido verlo nuevamente? –Preguntó con interés. Ella negó. –Supongo que Zeref está un poco sobreprotector sobre su hermano.

– _Con las personas equivocadas_. –Susurró secamente. – ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó ella con interés para cambiar el tema. Él se relajó en el asiento mientras veía el techo.

–No del todo bien, pero mejor que otros días, supongo. –Sonrió. – ¿Y usted, señorita Scarlet?

–Te he dicho que puedes decirme Erza. –Le recordó con una sonrisa. Él asintió.

–Es cierto. –Sonrió. – Somos amigos. ¿No? –Preguntó con una sonrisa que logró derretir algo en el interior de ella.

– _S-sí_. –Balbuceó y a él, aquello se le antojó gracioso.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo que una mujer con bata se acercaba al pasillo, quiso preguntarle algo pero luego desistió de aquello, Jellal advirtió aquello y llamó a la mujer, esta lo miró sin interés hasta que llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellos dos.

–¿Pasa algo, Jellal? –Preguntó secamente mientras le dirigía una fría mirada a Erza.

–¿Sabes algo sobre el paciente de esa habitación? –Preguntó con interés mal disimulado.

–Es información confidencial, Fernandes. –Soltó secamente con la mirada aún puesta en Erza. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó ella. –Esta no es tu área de trabajo. –Le recordó.

–Solamente hablaba con una amiga. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Ultear necesita ayuda en su consultorio. –Mencionó secamente. –Parece que hay un caso como él de otro día. ¿Recuerdas? –Jellal palideció ante aquello. –No creo que sea prudente dejarla sola nuevamente.

–Tengo que irme. –Mencionó él levantándose rápidamente para poder irse. Sorano miró por un momento a la pelirroja y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

–No lo veas tanto. –Le dijo secamente. –Después de todo, no creo que se llegue a divorciar por ti.

– _Estás malinterpretando las cosas_. –Susurró ella. –Mis intenciones no son… –Pero la albina la interrumpió.

–Soy su mejor amiga. –Confesó. – _De ambos, y la verdad es que gracias a mí, muchas personas han desistido antes de querer meterse en esa relación._ –Susurró tomando asiento al lado de ella. –No dejaré que se entrometan en lo que no deben.

–Ultear se quiere divorciar. –Mencionó Erza. –Puedes querer que ellos sigan juntos, pero lo que más importa es lo que ellos sienten.

–Es una simple crisis de edad. –Mencionó despreocupada. –Por lo cual, si me considero una buena amiga, puedo ayudarlos a ver que están cometiendo un error.

–O quizás el error lo estás cometiendo tú.

–Pues quién sabe. –Se relajó ella en aquel asiento. –Supongo que ambas tenemos cierto índice de razón en lo que decimos.

–Quién sabe. –Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y con ello salió Zeref, el pelinegro miró fijamente a la pelirroja.

–Supongo que si quieres pasar, puedes hacerlo. –La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente al escucharlo hablar. –Pero por favor. –Le pidió. –Por favor trata de ser considerada y no lo sobrecargues de información.

–¿Y Lucy? –Preguntó esperanzada la pelirroja. –¿Ella puede pasar también?

–Supongo que sí. –Mencionó el pelinegro. – _Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento a lo largo del día_. –Susurró. – Estuve un poco pesado pero… Es la vida de mi hermano. ¿Entiendes? Es mi única familia en este mundo y su estado no es el mejor que digamos. –La pelirroja asintió antes de tomar camino en busca de su rubia amiga.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La habitación de Natsu estaba en completo silencio mientras que las enfermeras se encargaban de llevarse la comida, Erza había estado junto con ellos algunos minutos, pero luego, después de cierto rato, pensó que sería mejor que ambos estuvieran solos.

Lucy no sabía cómo hablar y Natsu parecía que tampoco tenía interés de querer iniciar una conversación. Él la veía, pero no de la misma forma que días atrás, no estaba aquella emoción o alegría al verla, solo estaba un profundo vacío abismal del cual ella quería huir.

– _Me dijeron que estás casada_. –Susurró él de repente.

–¿Quién te lo dijo? –Preguntó ella con voz rota. Él ni siquiera la miraba.

– _Escuché a algunas personas hablar sobre tu esposo_. – Se encogió de hombros.– _Y alguien también de confianza me lo contó_. – Susurró. – _¿Eres feliz?_ –Cuestionó. Ella parpadeó rápidamente para tratar de controlar las lágrimas que querían salir libremente.

–¿No quieres saber con quién me casé? –Preguntó ella esperanzada. Pero él no mostró interés alguno por ello.

– _Supongo que cumple con las medidas perfectas que estableció tu padre. ¿No?_ –Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa. – _Aún no me has respondido si eres feliz_. –Le cuestionó. – _Sí quisiera saber con quién te casaste, pero_ … –Calló repentinamente. – _En realidad solo me importa saber si eres feliz. ¿Lo eres?_ –Está vez la miró fija y profundamente. Ella no supo que sentir ni que decir. No sabía qué era lo que expresaba ni mucho menos que pasaba por la mente de él.

–Lo fui. –Mencionó con una dulce sonrisa. –Y espero seguir siéndolo.

– _¿Lo amas?_ –Preguntó con dolor. Algo que ella no logró entender del todo.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan lejano todo? ¿Por qué él no buscaba verla y la ignoraba?

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó ella.

Él negó mientras la veía.

– _Me alegra que seas feliz._ –Le sonrió falsamente y ella se dio cuenta de aquello.

–Me case hace tres años. ¿Sabes? –Sonrió.

– _¿Me invitaste?_ –Preguntó vacíamente.

–No era necesario eso. –Sonrió. – _Tú estarías ahí de todas formas_. –Susurró.

Él dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y ella se alarmó completamente. Corrió hacía él y empezó a revisarlo buscando el porqué de su dolor. Natsu la quedó viendo fijamente mientras levantaba una mano para tomar un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio y acomodárselo detrás de la oreja, pero aun sosteniéndolo. Aquello fue tan natural entre ellos que él se sintió un poco contrariado.

–Me gusta tu cabello, está mucho más largo.

– _Por eso lo dejé crecer._ –Susurró. Él la miró sin entender.

– _¿A tu esposo no le molesta_? –Preguntó con la ceja enarcada dejando caer el mechón de cabello.

– _Natsu_. –Susurró ella – ¿Quieres saber quién es mi esposo? –Preguntó nuevamente. Él simplemente la miró.

– _¿Tiene alguna importancia eso_? –Susurró viéndola fijamente. Ella asintió. – _¿Quién es tu esposo, Lucy?_ –Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Ella río.

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que no era necesario invitarte a mi boda porqué tú estarías ahí de todas maneras? –Preguntó. Él asintió. – ¿Por qué crees que mencioné eso? –Cuestionó.

– _Porque hago lo que quiero._ –Respondió. Ella rompió en carcajadas alejándose de él.

– _Por una parte quizás puede ser cierto._ –Susurró ella con una sonrisa. –Pero fue por otro motivo. ¿No puedes recordarlo? –Preguntó esperanzada. Él negó.

–Hay una especie de vacío en mi mente. ¿Sabes? De repente, lo único que veo, es aquella noche en la cual todo había terminado entre nosotros, del resto todo es negro y resulta que ahora, no solamente pasó el tiempo, sino que, todo lo que viví en ese tiempo no está, no lo recuerdo y quizás nunca… –Ella lo calló.

–Para eso estoy aquí. –Mencionó ella con una sonrisa. – Quizás sea fuerte. –Sonrió. –Pero te ayudaré.

…

 _Lucy. ¿La recuerdas? – Él asintió. – Está casada felizmente con alguien que no eres tú._

…

La sonrisa que minutos antes adornaba su rostro murió. Él simplemente se recostó en la cama y miró el techo pensativamente.

– _¿Te puedes ir? –_ Preguntó _. –Realmente no me siento bien. –_ Ella no entendió el cambio de humor tan repentino, pero de igual forma asintió y salió de la habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n6.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Hola! ¡Nueva actualización!

 _Levante la mano quien odia a Lissana(?)_

 _Yo sí, y eso que siempre terminó amando más al antagonista, que al protagonista de mi fic xD_

.

.

 _¿Se entendió el concepto de Amnesia retrógrada?_

 _Expliquemos un poco más sobre ello._

 _*_ _La_ _ **amnesia retrógrada**_ _es un tipo de_ _ **amnesia**_ _caracterizada por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral (o deterioro cerebral) que causó_ _ **dicho problema**_ _._

 _Es muy complejo en sí, decir cuáles son las partes exactas del cerebro que se dañaron o se ''desconectaron''. Y lo mejor para estos casos, es que las personas alrededor apoyemos al sujeto con dicho problema._

 _Pero sin llegar a sobrecargarlo de información, como lo hizo Lissana._

.

.

 _¿Qué más debería decir?_

 _._

 _._

 _Cualquier duda, también me la pueden decir._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, me lo pueden hacer saber a través de los reviews._

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _ **Sus respuestas por PM.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Pueden agregarme a mi facebook, no muerdo y soy 100% sociable._

 _Aparezco como '_ _ **'Rosse Valderrey''**_

 _También pueden dar clic ''Me gusta'' a mi página en facebook._

'' _ **Rosse Valderrey – Fanfiction''**_

 _._

 _._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Agradecimientos a quién es mi beta:_ _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _Saludos._

 _._

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _._


	7. Aquello que se olvidó

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **7.**_

 _ **Aquello que se olvidó.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana cuando él por fin despertó de su sueño. Se levantó levemente de la cama y abrió los ojos con cuidado, una enfermera estaba con él y la mujer se ruborizó por la fija mirada que Natsu depositaba en ella.

–Me han dicho que debo ayudarlo a ir al baño a cumplir con sus normas de higiene. –Él asintió. –Hoy tiene una visita a las nueve en punto. –Mencionó alegremente la mujer mientras se paraba a su lado para poder ayudarlo.

–¿Quién viene? –Preguntó Natsu alegre. Le gustaba saber que era importante para algunos.

–La hija de la doctora Belserion y también un joven llamado Gray. ¿Los recuerda? –Preguntó la mujer. Él asintió.

–Son mis dos mejores amigos. –Sonrió parándose en el marco de la puerta del baño. –Creo que hasta aquí está bien, yo puedo encargarme de mi higiene. –La mujer se volvió a ruborizar y aquello a él se le antojo gracioso.

–Estaré afuera esperando y atenta a cualquier llamado señor Dragneel.

–Natsu. –Le pidió él. –Me puedes llamar Natsu. –La mujer castaña asintió.

–Estaré aquí por si necesita algo. –Le recordó ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una hora después, el ya había desayunado y su higiene estaba en buen punto. Ahogó un bostezo mientras tomaba el control del televisor y lo encendía, escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta y con un simple '' _pase_ '' invitó al que estaba afuera a que pasara.

–Hola. –Saludó un pelinegro con una sonrisa queda. Natsu asintió a su saludo.

– _Gray_. –Susurró. – ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos sin vernos? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Pues somos amigos de toda la vida. –Le mencionó él con una sonrisa. –La última vez que te vi, fue hace unas noches en mi casa precisamente.

–¿Jugábamos al play algún juego de futbol? –Preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa.

–De hecho, compramos el pes2017 y FIFA. –Rió. –Y te di una paliza.

–Mientes. –Dijo secamente, pero con una sonrisa. –Soy mejor que tú, jugando.

Gray llevó sus manos a la boca para tapar una carcajada y el brillo de una argolla de matrimonio llegó a la vista de Natsu. Él la vio fijamente hasta que él bajó la mano.

–¿Estás casado? –Preguntó seriamente. Gray no entendió la pregunta. Miró su mano y acarició con cierto anhelo el anillo.

– _Sí. Lo estoy_. –Susurró. –Llevó casi tres años casado. –Meditó un segundo. – _O creo que son dos._ –Suspiró. –Cielos, si le digo que me he olvidado de cuánto tiempo llevamos casados, seguramente se pondría a llorar.

–Lucy debe saber con exactitud. –Gray asintió aunque no entendió porque mencionó a la rubia en todo esto.

–Seguramente Lucy sabe sobre ello. –Sonrió. –Por algo son grandes amigas.

–¡¿Amigas?! –Preguntó Natsu contrariado.

–Sí. ¿Qué tiene de raro? –Preguntó Gray. –Juvia… –Natsu lo interrumpió.

–¿Juvia? ¿Qué tiene que ver Juvia en todo esto? –Preguntó aún más confundido.

–Natsu. –Susurró Gray. – ¿Con quién crees que estoy casado? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Con Lucy. –Mencionó sinceramente. –Tienes el mismo tiempo de casado que ella lleva y… –Las risas de Gray lo interrumpieron. – ¿De qué te estás riendo? –Dijo entre dientes. Gray estaba rojo por la risa pero intentó detenerse para poder explicar aquello.

–Estoy casado con Juvia, Natsu. –Esbozó una sonrisa. –Tú fuiste mi padrino. –Le recordó.

– _ **¡¿Ju-Juvia?!**_ –Preguntó confundido. Le costaba creer aquello. – ¡Pero te la pasabas huyendo de ella y haciendo uno que otro desplante!

–Era mi método de conquista. –Mencionó levemente ruborizado. Natsu rió a carcajadas.

– _ **¡Estás jodiendome!**_ –Le gritó en medio de risas. –No puedo creerlo.

–Juvia iba a venir conmigo. –Informó. –Pero tuvo compromiso en la empresa donde trabaja.

–Cielos. –Sonrió. –Que sorpresas da la vida. –Rió. Repentinamente se puso serio y aquello Gray lo percibió. – ¿Entonces con quién se casó Lucy?

Aquella pregunta lo confundió.

¿Por qué no sabía aquello? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho?

Y si le decía. ¿Era malo o bueno?

– _¿Lucy?_ –Preguntó Gray. Natsu asintió. –Ella está casada contigo.

Un silencio tenso reinó en aquella habitación.

–Mientes. –Dijo secamente.

–No miento. –Le mencionó Gray sacando su teléfono y buscando algo en él. –Mira. –Se lo ofreció, en el móvil había una foto de él y Lucy saliendo de una iglesia. –Estás casado con ella.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –Preguntó con interés él luego de ver la foto. – ¿Qué gana ocultándolo si Zeref dijo que ustedes podían contarme las cosas que quisieran.

–No lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros Gray. –Quizás es porque ella… –él mismo se interrumpió. –Olvídalo.

–No. Olvídalo tú. –Mencionó secamente. –Olvida el motivo por el cual callaste y dime.

–No creo que me toque a mí decir esas cosas.

– _Gray_. –Susurró Natsu. – _Por favor._

Él suspiró pero pensó que debía ser sincero.

–Ella te pidió el divorcio.

–¿El divorcio? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– _Fuiste infiel, Natsu_. –Susurró él. – _La engañaste._

–¿Qué? –Preguntó desencajado. – ¡¿Yo?! –Se señaló a sí mismo.

–Sí. –Asintió el pelinegro. –Lissana apareció y… –Natsu lo interrumpió.

– _Supongo que por eso no mencionó nuestro matrimonio._ –Susurró secamente. – ¿Sabes sobre mi fecha de salida? –Preguntó cambiando el tema. Gray asintió.

–Creo que es el día de mañana. –Susurró. – ¿Quieres que le pregunte acaso a algún enfermero?

–Pregúntale directamente a Zeref. –Bostezó. – Por favor. De paso, _déjame por un momento._ –Susurró. –Creo que una pastilla está haciendo efecto justo ahora. –Mintió.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él. Natsu asintió.

–Quizás solamente necesito descansar un poco más.

Pero en realidad no quería descansar, lo que más quería en aquel momento, era poder recordar todo con claridad, y por sobre todas las cosas, creía que debía hacer lo correcto.

–Dile a Zeref que necesito de la ayuda de August.

–¿El abogado de tu familia? –Preguntó Gray contrariado. – ¿Por qué?

–Tengo algunas cosas pendientes. –Gray lo miró sin entender. –Zeref me habló ayer sobre unos papeles que debía firmar. –Mintió. Gray asintió.

–Entonces le diré a Zeref que hable con este señor. –Suspiró. –Nos vemos después. –Mencionó antes de irse. –Quizás pase más tarde junto con Juvia. –Natsu asintió con una sonrisa.

–Espero que sea ella misma quien me confirme que ustedes están casados. –Se burló. Gray rió ante aquello.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jellal observaba a su aún esposa trabajar mientras que él simplemente jugaba con un lápiz en su mano, la pelinegra lo miraba interrogante, pero él solamente le regalaba algunas sonrisas para luego seguir concentrado en el lápiz.

– _Jellal_. –Susurró ella. – ¿Te pasa algo?

–¿Vamos al cine más tarde? –Aquello sorprendió a Ultear.

–¿Por qué ese repentino interés?

–Somos esposos. –Rió.

–Nos vamos a divorciar, Jellal. –Le recordó ella con una sonrisita.

–Somos amigos. –Susurró. Ella asintió. –Vamos al cine.

–¿Cómo va tu amistad con la hija de la doctora Irene?

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros dos? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–He visto que hablan mucho. –Mencionó con un tono sugerente. –Se han vuelto buenos amigos.

–Hemos hablado varias veces, pero no es como si fuéramos grandes amigos. –Mencionó como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿ _Por qué quieres volver a salir conmigo, Jellal?_ –Susurró.

–No me quiero divorciar. –Suspiró. –Lo sabes.

–¿Por qué te niegas a la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz con alguien más?

–¿Por qué te niegas a ceder conmigo?

– _Iré contigo._ –Susurró rodando los ojos. –Verás que simplemente somos amigos, Jellal. –Le pellizco el brazo juguetonamente. Él rió para luego abrazarla y depositar un beso en su frente.

–Jellal. –Escuchó la voz de Erza llamarle. Ultear se quiso separar de él pero Jellal se lo impidió.

–Erza. –Sonrió. Ultear apenas y pudo voltear la cara para poder ver a Erza.

–¿Interrumpo? –Preguntó apenada.

–No. –Mencionaron ambos.

–¿Sabes en donde está Zeref? –Preguntó con interés. –Necesito información sobre…

–Está en sala de juntas junto tu madre. –Sonrió la pelinegra pudiendo por fin separarse de Jellal.

–Se ven muy bien ustedes juntos. –Mencionó con una sonrisa la pelirroja. –Deberían intentar luchar por lo que tienen.

Ultear suspiró mientras se levantaba del asiento.

– _No lo amo y él no me ama._ –Susurró. –Los dos estamos claros que lo mejor para nosotros es terminar esto antes de dañarnos a nosotros mismos y dañar a alguien más. ¿No lo crees, Jellal? –Preguntó viéndolo fijamente. – La felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina. –Mencionó. – _O al frente tuyo_. –Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba dejando a aquellos dos solos.

 _ **.**_

–¿Quieres ir por un café? –Preguntó Jellal incomodo. Erza negó.

– _Supongo que…_ –Susurró nerviosa. – _Tengo algunas cosas pendientes y la verdad no quiero incomodarte._ –Sonrió.

–No me estás incomodando, quizás solamente son algunas cosas que no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. –Mencionó perdido en sus pensamientos. – Soy muy terco en algunas situaciones y quizás Ultear tiene razón en varias cosas que me dice.

–¿Por qué? –Ella tomó asiento sin darse cuenta al lado de él. –Perdón. –Se ruborizó apenada. –Quizás estos no son temas en los cuales deba meterme.

–No te preocupes. –Sonrió él. –Créeme que para mí es bueno de cierta forma hablar sobre mis cosas y… ¿Somos amigos, no? –Le preguntó. – Sería bueno que nos conociéramos más.

–¿Sigue entonces la propuesta del café en pie? –Jellal la miro entre asombrado y divertido.

–Señorita Erza, ¿No se supone que usted estaba un poco ocupada? –Meditó. –Ah no, que tenías algunas cosas pendientes. –La miró fijamente mientras la cara de la pelirroja se volvía del mismo color que su cabello.

–Emm… Yo… –Tartamudeó. – _S-solamente no quería_ …

El rió libremente y aquello a ella le gustó, aunque de cierta forma no sabía el porqué.

–Tengo dos consultas planificadas dentro de 15 y 20 minutos. –Mencionó. –Pero después de ellas, no tengo más nada en mi agenda. Aunque… –Se corrigió mentalmente. – Más tarde quedé con Ultear en ir al cine.

– _Oh_. –Susurró con la sonrisa desapareciendo de sus labios. –Supongo que podemos tomarnos ese café en otro momento. ¿No crees?

–Quizás sí. –Asintió levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ella a levantarse. –Tu cabello. –Susurró tocando un mechón de cabello. –Es de un rojo escarlata muy bonito. –Mencionó sin darse cuenta. Ella se alegró por aquel halago.

–Mi madre lo tiene de un color más fuerte y bonito. –Mencionó como si nada.

–Pero sin duda alguna, tu color de cabello es más bonito. –Susurró dejándolo caer. –Nunca olvidaría este color.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– _ **¿Lo estás viendo?**_ –Preguntó indignada Sorano. – _**¡¿Está coqueteando con ella!?**_ –Ultear simplemente rió por aquello. – _**¡¿Por qué te ríes?!**_ –Le cuestionó. –Es tu esposo. –Le mencionó como si Ultear no tuviera conocimiento de ello.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó. –Sorano, siempre apreciaré todas las cosas que hiciste e intentaste para que mi matrimonio con Jellal no muriera. Pero… –Suspiró sonoramente. – ¿No crees que es mejor abandonar cuando una causa ya está perdida?

–Ustedes se quieren. –Mencionó Sorano aferrándose fuertemente a ello.

–Como amigos. –Sonrió.

–Se casaron, Ultear. –Le recordó. –Ustedes fueron felices por siete años.

–¿Cuál es tu afán de querer recordarme que voy a pisar los treinta dentro de poco? –Preguntó con la ceja enarcada. –Sorano, fueron siete años maravillosos, pero fueron tan cotidianos y la felicidad matrimonial tan efímera. –Suspiró. – ¿Qué si amo a Jellal? –Preguntó. –Claro que lo amo, de la misma manera que él me ama a mí. ¿Sabes? Ese amor que es incluso mayor al que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer, es como el amor filial, eso es lo que nos une y nos mantiene como amigos. Yo siempre querré lo mejor para él, así como Jellal querrá lo mejor para mí. –Sonrió alegremente. –Eres su amiga al igual que yo. –Le palmeó el hombro. –Por lo cual, deberías pensar más en lo que le haga feliz a él, que lo que te haga feliz a ti. –Sorano la miró sin entender. –Tú crees que puedes arreglarlo todo, Sorano. –Suspiró. –Pero ciertamente, no puedes solucionar todo lo que te pegue en gana y mi matrimonio… Mi matrimonio entra dentro de ello.

–¿Estás diciendo que lo dejarás ir? –Ultear rodó los ojos.

–Sí. –Sonrió. –Después de todo. –Suspiró. –Tengo próximos proyectos en los cuales él ya no está incluido.

–¿Es el fin entonces? –Preguntó incrédula.

–De nuestro matrimonio, si. –Sonrió. –De la amistad que aún nos une, jamás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Natsu miraba fijamente la televisión cuando ella entró. Estaba bonita; realmente bonita. Llevaba esta vez el cabello en una coleta de caballo y usaba un vestido sencillo hasta las rodillas.

–Me han contado que tuviste una buena mañana. –Sonrió la rubia. Él asintió invitándola a tomar asiento junto a él, ella se acercó a la silla.

–¿Y tú, cómo estás? –Preguntó.

–Bien. –Sonrió radiante.

–¿Y tu esposo? –Preguntó viéndola fijamente. Lucy parpadeó confusa.

–¿Te interesa saber cómo está él?

–¿Cómo es tu matrimonio? –Preguntó cambiando el tema.

–Él está bien. –Susurró. –Tú eres…

–Hablé con August ¿Sabes?

–¿Quién es August? –Preguntó ella contrariada.

–Es el abogado de la familia. –Mencionó serenamente. –¿Quieres el divorcio, no? –Preguntó seriamente de repente.

– _No entiendo_. –Susurró. – _Pensé que tú… ¿Recordaste? –_ Preguntó.

–Supongo que alguien me ayudó a recordar ciertas cosas. –Sonrió tristemente. – Y creo que debo hacer lo mejor. ¿No crees? –Preguntó.

–No quiero el divorcio. –Mencionó alterada.

–Te lo quiero dar, Lucy. –Sonrió. –August estará trabajando ahora mismo en los papeles y créeme. –La miró fijamente. –Seré éticamente correcto y aunque firmamos por bienes separados, te daré la mitad de todo lo que poseo.

–No quiero divorciarme. –Mencionó entre dientes pero él la ignoró.

–Más tarde August te llamará, supongo que contando con tu familia, ya debes de tener un abogado en esto así que puedes comunicarlo con August y… –Ella se levantó precipitadamente llamando su atención.

–No quiero el divorcio. –Dijo en voz alta viéndolo con las lágrimas contenidas.

– _No lo hagas Lucy._ –Susurró.

–¿Qué no haga qué?

– _No quieras quedarte conmigo solo porque tuve un accidente salvándote, Lucy_. –Dijo secamente con la mirada llena de una especie de furia. – _ **No debes hacer eso por agradecimiento.**_

– _ **¡No lo estoy haciendo por agradecimiento!**_ –Exclamó. –Natsu. –Susurró.

–Firmaré los papeles y te los entregaré.

– _ **Los romperé**_. –Gritó. –Romperé todos los papeles que me envíes.

–Lucy, entiende. –Mencionó secamente. –Yo te fallé.

–¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó. – ¿Quién te dijo…

–No importa quién me lo dijo, Lucy. –Mencionó. – Haré lo correcto.

–No puedes. –Le dijo con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro. –No puedes hacerlo.

–¡ _ **Lucy!.**_ –Exclamó. –Las cosas hechas no se pueden deshacer. –Levantó la voz. –No hay nada que podamos hacer.

–Natsu. –Dijo secamente. – No hay divorcio.

– _Es tarde, Lucy._ –Susurró con dolor. –Cualquier cosa comunícate con August, creo que sería conveniente que no nos viéramos más.

–¿Y así? –Preguntó con lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro. – ¿Se terminó así de esta forma?

–Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. –Sonrió. –Estoy pensando en ti, Lucy. –Suspiró mientras se revolvía el cabello. – Quiero la mayor de las felicidades para ti, que conozcas a alguien nuevo quizás, que te cases, tengas una familia. –Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – ¿No lo recuerdas? –Preguntó. –Siempre dijiste que querías tener la parejita. –Sonrió nostálgico. –Yo también lo quería pero creo qu… –Ella lo interrumpió.

–Estoy embarazada. –él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–No tienes que llegar a estos extremos, Lucy. –Dijo con la voz rota.

–Es la verdad. –Susurró ella mientras buscaba algo precipitadamente en su cartera, cuando lo consiguió, se lo entregó. –Felicidades Natsu. –Hipó. –Serás padre y yo seré madre.

Él tembló visiblemente mientras leía aquella nota, luego la miró a ella.

–Venía hoy a contártelo de una mejor manera pero no me has dejado otra opción, ¿sabes? –Sonrió tristemente. –Han pasado muchas cosas y nos hemos vistos ligados a engaños de terceras personas. –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Es cierto que consideré en algún momento pedirte el divorcio. –Suspiró. –Es cierto que en algún momento pensé que me fallaste. –Mencionó distraídamente. –Y sufrí, no lo negaré. –Confesó. –Quizás no lo recuerdas ahora, pero ya es pasado. –Sonrió.

–¿Creíste que te fallé? –Preguntó él confundido. – ¿Por qué ahora no lo crees?

–Tiempo al tiempo, Natsu. –Susurró con una sonrisa.

…

– _¿Fue negativo también? –Preguntó con un mohín de desilusión. Ella asintió._

– _Supongo que no será tan fácil conseguir a un heredero. –Musitó ella._

– _Eso no importa. –Mencionó él depositando un casto beso en su frente._

– _Quizás hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. –Sonrió la mujer esperanzada. Él asintió._

– _Seguramente llegará en el mejor momento._

…

–¿He dicho alguna vez que no te merezco? –Preguntó él tratando de bajarse de la cama.

–No Puedes hacer eso. –Mencionó ella.

–¿Puedes darme un abrazo? –Preguntó. Ella no respondió, solamente se fundió en sus brazos. – _Perdóname._ –Susurró apretándola fuertemente en aquel abrazó.

–¿Por qué? –Susurró ella.

–¿Vamos a iniciar de nuevo, no? –Preguntó esperanzado viéndola a los ojos. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. –Entonces, quiero qué, aunque sea alguna de todas mis ofensas hacia ti, sean perdonadas.

– _Natsu._ –Susurró ella con alegría impregnada en su voz. Él la vio fijamente para luego desviar su atención a los labios semiabiertos de ella, tan cercanos y a la vez tan lejos, sin embargo cuando pensó que podía hacerlo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente.

–J _-Juvia lamenta si está interrumpiendo algo_. –Susurró avergonzada una mujer de cabellera azul. Lucy se separó de Natsu y este sonrió al ver la mujer.

–Juvia. –Saludó. –Es bueno verte. –Sonrió. –Necesito que me confirmes todo lo que Gray me ha dicho.

–¿Gray? –Preguntó confundida Lucy.

–Gray me contó que él se casó con Juvia. ¿Es eso cierto?

La mujer de cabellera azul suspiró con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras recordaba todos esos momentos felices con su actual esposo.

–Juvia tiene mucho que contar. –Sonrió alegre. – ¿Quieres que te cuente que pasó en nuestro aniversario 980 de matrimonio? –Preguntó.

–¿Aniversario 980? –Preguntaron ambos confundidos.

–Sí. –Exclamó la mujer con alegría. –Hace 980 días, Gray-sama me dijo que sí –Exclamó con felicidad mal disimulada. –Todo pasó un día que…

Y la mujer empezó a contar y entre risas y bromas, pasaron la tarde y noche, pues Juvia no se detuvo en ningún momento, es más, Lucy podía asegurar que Natsu se arrepentía internamente de haberle invitado a hablar sobre su matrimonio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¿Estás cansado? –Preguntó la mujer. –Apenas son las 09 de la noche, y porque somos amigos, no me han sacado de la habitación. ¿Te he contado como dañé una torta? –Preguntó curiosa. Natsu quiso negar, pero, aunque ya estuviera cansado de escuchar la vida de su mejor amigo y su esposa, no quería ser descortés con ella.

–¿No crees que Natsu ya debería dormir, Juvia? –Preguntó Lucy mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Juvia como que entró en conciencia del lugar en cual estaban y aquello le hizo sentir vergüenza.

–Creo que Gray-sama se olvidó venir por mí. –Susurró apenada. –Y que yo, ciertamente he perdido la noción del tiempo.

–Pero me alegró mucho tu visita. –Mencionó Natsu sinceramente. –Fuiste de mucha ayuda hoy, Juvia.

–Creo que me iré. –Mencionó viendo la hora en su teléfono. –Cielos, tengo varias llamadas pérdidas de Gray-sama. –Mencionó en alta voz. – _Ups_. –Rió nerviosa. –Creo que he olvidado por completo decirle que estaba aquí con Natsu.

Los presentes rieron mientras ella guardaba algunas cosas en su cartera. De esta también sacó una pequeña caja de chocolates.

–Juvia no sabe si puedas comerlas. –Miró fijamente a Natsu. –Pero sí tú no puedes, mi rival en el amor obviamente lo hará. –Mencionó con una especie de humor. Lucy rió. –Nos vemos mañana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

– _ **¿Entonces hay una nueva mujer?**_ –Exclamó sobresaltada una mujer de cabellera rosada y ojos verdes casi botando el café que se llevaba a la boca. _**–¡Jellal!**_ –Exclamó asombrada. –No pierdes el tiempo.

– _Meredy_. –Gruñó él mientras meneaba la azúcar que depositaba en la taza de café. La chica sonrió.

– _ **¿Qué?**_ –Preguntó. – _**¿Y Ultear?**_ –Preguntó. – ¿Qué piensa ella de esto?

–Hoy teníamos una salida al cine y me dejó plantado. –Se burló de sí mismo. –Ultear sigue para adelante con la idea de que debemos divorciarnos.

–¿Por qué tienes miedo a intentarlo nuevamente, Jellal? –Preguntó.

–¿Recuerdas el matrimonio de nuestros padres? –Ella asintió. – Ellos fallaron al igual que yo.

–Te casaste apresuradamente, Jellal. –Le recordó ella. –Pensaste que era amor.

–Lo era. –Refutó él.

–El matrimonio de nuestros padres fracasó porque mi padre tenía una doble vida. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Mencionó ella colocando la mano encima de la de él. – Mamá dejó de amar a papá, papá llegó a maltratarla tanto físico como psicológicamente _ **. ¿Tú hiciste algo así con Ultear?**_ –Él negó. –No has fallado. Ni tú, ni ella.

–Podemos arreglarlo.

–No seas terco. –Lo fulminó con la mirada. – _Sencillamente hay cosas que no pueden ser._ –Suspiró. –Amo mucho a Ultear, es una persona muy importante en mi vida. –Sonrió. –Y le agradezco de gran manera que fuera el bálsamo perfecto para ti por gran tiempo. –Suspiró. –Pero ahora ambos deben volar por caminos diferentes.

– _La quiero_. –Susurró. – _De verdad la quiero._

–Pero no le amas, Jellal. –Suspiró. – Y ella tampoco te ama a ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Días después.**_

Después de que Natsu cumpliera con su cuidado en aquel hospital bajo la estricta vigilancia de Zeref, tan solo unos pocos días después, por fin respiraba el aire puro de la libertad.

Mavis se había reído de él por comparar aquella habitación del hospital, como su infierno personal, los amigos de su hermano mayor se habían encargado prácticamente de averiguar todo lo que él hacía, consumía o veía en dicha habitación.

Zeref lo había regañado varias veces en la cual lo había encontrado de pie en la habitación, Erza había pasado dos días enteros cuidándolo, aunque según Natsu; él no era el único motivo para que la pelirroja estuviera ahí.

Y no, no precisamente se refería a la mamá de Erza, quién, educadamente se le había acercado a pedirle disculpas, no sabía porque ella lo hacía; pero de todas formas las había aceptado.

Lissana había desaparecido completamente de la faz de la tierra, desde aquel día en que habían hablado, más nunca supo de ella y de cierta forma, aquello lo llenó de cierto alivio.

–¿Emocionado por regresar a casa? –Preguntó Gray quien iba llevando uno de los tantos bolsos que había llevado Zeref para el cuidado personal de su hermano. Natsu asintió.

–Quiero descansar tranquilamente en mi cama. –Suspiró. –Ya ese endemoniado olor a desinfectante y suero me estaba matando. –Dijo secamente.

–¿Y Lucy? –Preguntó Gray.

–A esta hora debe estar trabajando junto con Erza, es muy temprano aún y ya había faltado varios días al trabajo.

Gray asintió conforme con aquello.

–¿Cómo está Silver? ¿Me extraña? –Preguntó divertido. Aquello provocó que Gray riera en alta voz.

–No sabes cuánto. –Respondió sinceramente. –Sabes que para mi padre, también eres un hijo.

–Eso no hace falta que me lo digas. –Rió divertido. –Sé que me prefiere a mí.

–Eres un idiota Natsu. –Susurró el pelinegro con una sonrisa. –Pero realmente me alegro que estés bien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

–¿Regresarás al apartamento con Natsu? –Preguntó la pelirroja viendo a la rubia armar maletas.

–Se lo prometí a Zeref. –Susurró la rubia. –Y también quiero…

–Quieres volver. –Sonrió. –Lo entiendo. Ahora más que nunca deberían estar juntos. –La abrazó. –Aunque… ¿A quién vendré corriendo para contarle las cosas que me hacen feliz?

–¿Hablaste con Jellal? –Preguntó emocionada la rubia. Erza asintió.

–Me invitó a cenar mañana. –Sonrió – ¿Debería ir? –Preguntó con duda.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Él sigue casado. –Suspiró. – No quiero pensar en lo que diría la gente sí…

–¿Por qué no una cena doble? –Preguntó Lucy. – _Natsu y yo te podemos_ _acompañar y quién sabe_ … –Susurró divertida. – _Dejarlos solos en el preciso momento. –Sugirió viéndola pícaramente._

–Solamente somos amigos. –Le recordó Erza.

– _ **Pero te gusta.**_ –Atacó la rubia. – _**¡No intentes negarlo!**_ –Exclamó señalándole.

Erza rió por aquello.

–Me encanta. –Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama. –Realmente estoy ilusionada, después de… –La alegría murió y una extraña pesadez invadió el lugar.

–Eso es del pasado, Erza. –Mencionó la rubia intuyendo el porqué del cambio de humor de su amiga. –No volverá a pasar.

–Realmente eso es lo que más espero, Lucy. –Susurró con la mirada perdida. –No volver a encontrarme con el pasado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n7.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

Paso por aquí dejando la actualización número _**7**_ de _**Only You.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegraría mucho contar con ustedes nuevamente en este capítulo, es decir…

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, por favor, deja tu review.

No saben cuánto me encanta leer lo que opinan del fic y el cómo avanza la trama en general.

En un segundo, respondo a quienes comentaron.

.

.

.

¿Qué será el pasado de Erza?

¿Por qué Jellal es tan terco?

¿Por qué Juvia es tan loca? Quien sabe (? xDDD

.

.

Agradecimientos a mi beta que me entregó este documento 84 años después: _**Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias por leer.

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	8. Aquella vez

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **8.**_

 _ **Aquella vez.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _He estado mirándote con un poco_ _  
_ _De lo que has estado ignorando_ _  
_ _Has estado mirándome con eso_ _  
_ _No sé qué es exactamente pero es aburrido. – **Back To Me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu y Lucy.**_

Natsu llegó a su apartamento sumido en un gran silencio. Aquel lugar se suponía que había sido su hogar por un largo tiempo, pero lo único que llegaba a su mente, era la vieja casa de sus padres y la única compañía de su hermano mayor.

–¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó Gray quien había notado la curiosidad y duda en los ojos de su amigo. –Estuviste callado todo el tiempo luego de salir del hospital.

–No lo entenderías. –Mencionó Natsu. –Estás aquí y eres perfectamente consciente de todo lo que pasó en tu vida hasta ahora. –Suspiró. –Se supone que estoy llegando a mi hogar. ¿Pero qué es esto? –Preguntó mientras caminaba por lo largo de la sala. –Es solo un lugar vacío, sin recuerdos ni memorias vividas. Estoy parado en un gran hueco negro.

–¿No recuerdas nada de este lugar? –Natsu negó.

–Solo recuerdo que el lugar al cual yo llamo hogar, no es este. Es una vieja casa a las afueras de magnolia en donde vivíamos Zeref y yo. – Suspiró. –Y no me malinterpretes. No es que se me haga incómodo el vivir con Lucy, es solo que… ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo si nada a mi alrededor me es familiar?

Gray suspiró sonoramente mientras veía la hora en su reloj de mano.

–Quisiera ayudarte. –Mencionó el pelinegro. –Pero realmente voy tarde al trabajo. –Natsu rió entre dientes. –Ahora que no estás, tengo trabajo doble y la verdad, mi papá se puso un poco más insoportable.

– _Extraña a su hijo. –_ Susurró con sorna. Gray rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario.

–Nunca puedo hablar con seriedad si tú estás presente. –Bufó con molestia. Natsu rió con ganas ante la cara de reproche de su mejor amigo.

–Muchas gracias Gray. –Suspiró. – Ven más seguido. – Observó que Gray lo veía con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión, pero cuando le iba a preguntar sobre ello, el pelinegro terminó abriendo la puerta para irse.

Natsu se puso cómodo mientras se dejaba caer en la comodidad de aquel mueble, su mirada vagó por todo el lugar tratando de que alguna memoria regresara a su lugar, pero por más que forzaba para que aquello pasara, nada ocurría, todo seguía estando negro.

Y no entendía por qué.

Si bien, sabe perfectamente que se equivocó muchas veces en la vida, que dañó cosas que en su momento pudieron haber pasado, y que se interpuso en más de una ocasión en los planes de su hermano y sus mejores amigos. Pensándolo de esa forma, quizás si merecía aquello, quizás si merecía ser castigado con la pérdida de su memoria.

Era el perfecto pago para todos sus pecados.

Pero… ¿Por qué sentía que había hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué pensaba que había mandado todo a la mierda en solo un día? ¿Qué había pasado?

Que era aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía dentro de sí. ¿Por qué estaba tan jodidamente estresado? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba viviendo sobre algo falso?

No había respuesta. Y aquello dolía, podía compararlo como el dolor de una estaca atravesando el cuerpo humano, sentirse a la espera de algo que quizás nunca regresaría, mantener su corazón y mente abierta para tratar de reparar todas las piezas rotas de aquel rompecabezas.

Era un pensamiento demasiado optimista para una persona como él.

Pero tenía que aferrarse a algo.

Debía mantenerse cuerdo.

Debía salir adelante.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, debía recordar.

Por su bien. Por el bien de Lucy, y por el bien de aquel niño que vendría en algún momento.

Una sonrisita tonta se escapó de sus labios al pensar en aquello, tendría un hijo.

¿Cómo sería tener un hijo? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar?

¿Quién más sabía sobre aquel niño? ¿Cómo debía llamarlo?

Una punzada de dolor llegó fuertemente a él por la zona occipital del cráneo, llevó su mano hacía el lugar para masajear aquel lugar y solo por un momento sintió un pequeño respiro de paz, sin embargo; aquel dolor seguía presente.

Levemente, pero estaba presente.

…

– _No quiero que te atormentes. –Le recomendó Zeref mientras lo veía salir. –Ni se te ocurra forzarte._

– _Lo sé._

– _No te hagas preguntas._

– _Siempre me las haré, Zeref._

 _El pelinegro rodó los ojos con fastidio._

– _Lo sé, eres un grandísimo terco, pero me preocupa. ¿Lo sabes, no? –Natsu asintió. –Estarás con Lucy y confío que ella podrá cuidarte bien, pero…_

– _¿Pero qué? –Lo miró con fastidio. Él sabía perfectamente lo que Zeref diría._

– _Siempre vives atormentándote. Déjalo ir._

…

Se movió inconscientemente por el pasillo de aquel apartamento, abrió cada puerta y entró en donde creyó que debería ser la habitación que compartía con la rubia, miró el lugar con la esperanza de que algún recuerdo viniera a él como revelación, pero no había nada, aquello estaba tan vacío que solamente representaba las cuatro paredes, artefactos eléctricos y los closets en donde se guardaban las ropas. Avanzó con curiosidad mientras revisaba aquello, no pasó por desapercibido que, en aquella recámara, no hubiera ninguna foto de su matrimonio, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color marfil y los únicos adornos que veía en estas, eran cuadros de algunas ciudades populares en el mundo.

Le pareció extraño, pues conociendo a Lucy, aquel lugar estaría repleto de fotos, y no, no solamente la habitación, todo el apartamento debería tener alguna prueba de aquel amor, pero no había nada.

Todo estaba vacío de pruebas.

Y quería en aquellos momentos, que la verdad viniera a él, aunque está lo destrozara, pero quería saber todo. El porqué aquello estaba tan vacío, el porqué la ropa de Lucy no estaba en aquel lugar, el saber porqué ella había dicho que pensaba que él le había fallado.

Pero quizás necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, un momento más en aquella jugarreta del destino.

Se acostó en la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas.

Olía a nuevo.

No tenía algún aroma conocido, no olía ni como él, ni como ella.

Las sabanas también eran nuevas. Y apostaría que aquella cama también sería nueva.

¿En que se había metido? ¿Qué había pasado?

Suspiró sonoramente viendo la hora en su teléfono, sonrió al ver la foto que puso Zeref de fondo, obviamente era un recordatorio de que debía cuidarse, y lo apreciaba, apreciaba mucho que aún su hermano siguiera preocupándose por su bienestar y su desenvolvimiento en esta etapa de su vida.

Cuando estaba siendo por fin guiado a los brazos de Morfeo, su teléfono vibró en la mesa de noche, quiso ignorarlo pero aquello le daba curiosidad, quizás era Gray que había olvidado algo, Zeref queriendo regañarle o recordarle algo, o simplemente Lucy queriendo saber cómo estaba.

Pero no fue ninguno de ellos.

 _ **Número bloqueado.**_

 _Quizás necesitas respuestas, yo puedo dártelas si aún quieres verme._

 _Liss._

 _Recibido a las 12:30pm._

Tecleó rápidamente un mensaje en respuesta.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

 _Enviado a las 12:31pm._

Y esperó por un largo tiempo a que la respuesta llegara, pero terminó cayendo rendido al sueño y su teléfono no hizo alusión alguna de recibir algún nuevo mensaje.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Colegio Nacional de Magnolia.**_

Erza miraba por aquel ventanal, la fría brisa acariciaba su rostro y tuvo que esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter, podía jurar que pronto caería la nieve. Estaban a poco de entrar nuevamente en invierno y con ello, los recuerdos de una vida pasada golpeaban fuertemente.

¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Quizás era una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban su mente desde que se vieron por última vez, justamente acompañados por la brisa del invierno.

Simón había sido en su vida, un rayito de sol. Era un hombre fuerte pero obsesivo. Quizás demasiado obsesivo para lo que ella quería. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella en cualquier momento o circunstancia.

…

– _No serás feliz con él. –Mencionó Natsu de repente rompiendo el silencio que la rodeaba. –No es bueno para ti._

– _¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó queriendo hacerse la desentendida._

– _El anillo que llevas en tu mano. –Suspiró. –Su brillo me hizo darme cuenta que estaba ahí._

– _Supongo que no logré cubrirlo lo necesario. –Rió tímidamente. Pero la expresión del joven aún no desaparecía. –Sé que Simón…_

– _No sabes nada, Erza. –Le dijo viéndola fijamente. –No estás preparada para casarte._

– _¿Y tú sí te puedes casar?_

– _Es muy diferente._

– _¿Por qué es diferente? –Preguntó viéndolo con recelo. –Estoy enamorada._

– _A veces el amor no es suficiente. –Suspiró. – ¿Él te ama? –Ella asintió. – ¿Confía en ti?_

– _Lo normal, supongo. –Mencionó sin darle la cara._

– _Erza._

– _Natsu, por favor._

– _Quiero que seas feliz._

– _¡Y lo soy! –Exclamó ella. –Soy malditamente feliz._

– _No lo eres._

– _No te metas en mis asuntos, Natsu. –Mencionó de forma tajante para luego intentar irse de aquel lugar. Natsu la agarró fuertemente de la mano antes de que ella lograra escapar._

– _Una sola cosa. –Mencionó con un rostro vacío de expresión alguna. – ¿Por qué llevas lentes de sol si es de noche?_

 _Ella enmudeció mientras él esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta._

– _Erza._

– _Tengo que irme. –Forcejeó para que Natsu la soltará, pero éste ni se inmuto por aquello._

– _Erza. –Mencionó serenamente._

– _Deja de meterte en mis asuntos._ _ **¡No te interesa!**_ _–Gritó._

 _Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

– _¿En dónde está Simón?_

– _No sé._

– _Erza. –Siseó con veneno mientras apretaba más el agarre en su mano. Ella jadeó._

– _Me haces daño. –Susurró. –Por favor suéltame._

– _¿Yo te hago daño? –Preguntó soltándola. –Te haces daño tú misma al seguir con él._

– _Espera. –Susurró mientras lo veía avanzar. –Él me prometió que cambiaría si me casaba con él._

– _ **¿Te estás escuchando? –**_ _Preguntó irritado._ _ **– ¡Deja de querer justificar a ese hombre!**_

– _Lo amo._

– _No sabes lo que es amar. –Preguntó levantando la voz._ _ **– ¡No sabes nada! –**_ _Gritó. –El amor… El amor no se obliga, el amor no se ruega, el amor no golpea. –La miró fijamente._

…

Recordar aquello, no era algo que le gustase, en aquel tiempo era una mujer tan dependiente y necesitada de atención, que por más que todos le hubiese dicho que aquello no estaba bien, ella seguiría adelante.

Porque lo amaba.

O por lo menos, en aquellos tiempos era lo que pensaba. Siempre pensó que entre Simón y ella había una especie de conexión imposible de romperse, ambos creían estar enamorados pero la verdad, siempre ignoraban cada uno de todos los problemas que tenía por seguir así como estaban, en una relación sin frutos y con el deterioro cada día creciendo.

Ella siempre ignoró las malas caras de aquel hombre y los malos tratos, los celos fuera de lugar y las escenas de posesividad pensando que él cambiaría, pero nada fue como ella lo pensó en aquel tiempo. Si no hubiese sido por Gray y Natsu, quizás hoy estuviera casada con aquel hombre que desde luego, no amaba, y que tampoco le iba a garantizar la felicidad.

En aquellos tiempos, ella tenía una definición muy mala sobre lo que era el amor, pensaba que los celos y la posesividad de Simón, eran muestras de amor, solo por el simple hecho de que pensaba que el amor era posesivo. Pero cuando veía a la gente pasar, cuando observaba las relaciones de sus amigos, se dio cuenta que más que posesión o propiedad, el amor trataba de un complemento entre ambos, no eras de la propiedad de nadie, no eras un objeto, eras simplemente una persona entregando y sintiendo, conociendo y compartiendo.

Cuando cayó en cuenta que aquel concepto que manejaba era el equivocado, por primera vez comprendió todas las veces en la cual Natsu intervino en su relación, todas las veces en las cuales Juvia le había visto con reproche, aquellos momentos en los cuales Gray la miraba como si fuera una niña que necesitara protección, y los momentos en los cuales Lucy le regañaba como si fuera una madre aconsejando a un hijo que se había metido en drogas o algo peor.

–Tierra llamando a Erza. –Escuchó la alegre voz de la rubia. – ¿En qué piensas?

–En el pasado. –Susurró cabizbaja.

–¿Pasó algo que yo no sepa?

–Él decía amarme, pero no era verdad. –Mencionó repentinamente viendo la inmensidad de aquel lugar. –Yo creía adorarlo, pero tampoco era verdad.

–¿A qué viene todo esto? –Preguntó

–Una vez estuve sentada bajo un árbol cubriéndome de la luz del sol, escondiéndome de todos ustedes y huyendo de él. –Confesó por primera vez. –Y lo sentí. ¿Sabes? –Sonrió. –Sentí eso que Natsu me decía cada día, supe de aquella sensación que se escondía en mí. –Suspiró sonoramente. –El miedo.

–¿Fue cuando quiso pegarte? –Preguntó la rubia.

– _Y yo me culpé tantas veces, inventé tantas cosas para ignorar todos los problemas que teníamos. –_ Susurró. –Pero él hizo todo lo posible para hundirme y para hundirnos en el proceso.

Lucy se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

–No era tu culpa, estabas enamorada.

Ella negó.

– _No estaba enamorada. –_ Susurró. –Él era mi sueño. –Suspiró. –O por lo menos, fue lo que creí cuando estaba con él.

– _Pero le quisiste. –_ Susurró.

–¿Quién no? –Preguntó con una sonrisita. –Simón era una persona que escondía muchos secretos, él me amaba, o quizás eso creyó fielmente hasta el último día en que nos vimos. _Y lo intenté_. –Susurró. – Intenté ser una persona diferente por él y para él, me mentí tantas veces y los aparté a ustedes _… Yo…_ –Su voz se quebró.

– _No pasa nada. –_ Susurró la rubia abrazándola fuertemente. –Las cosas son diferentes ahora, él ya no está, la pesadilla acabó.

– _Estoy enamorada. –_ Susurró. –O por lo menos creo estarlo. –Lucy sonrió ampliamente ante aquel comentario.

–¿Jellal? –Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Aquel leve rubor que tiñó la cara de su amiga lo confirmaba. –¿Cómo están las cosas?

–Somos amigos. –Mencionó con una mueca incómoda. –Él sigue casado.

–Se divorciará. –Le recordó.

–Lo sé, pero igual Ultear siempre será algo importante en su vida.

–Es lo normal, tienen tiempo casados, comparten el mismo campo laboral, se conocen de toda la vida. –La rubia miró la cara de su amiga y paró con aquel pequeño y perfecto resumen de la vida de Jellal. –Pero… Se están separando porque no hay amor.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ultear me contó. –Mencionó despreocupadamente.

–¿Cuándo te contó?

–Es mi médico.

–Que sea tu médico, no te convierte en su amiga.

–Ultear es una mujer muy sociable. ¿La conoces? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Erza negó. –Entonces deberías ir conmigo a mi próxima cita. –Mencionó emocionada. –Ultear es una gran mujer y, si necesitas salir de dudas sobre la relación que aún mantienen esos dos. ¿Qué mejor que te lo diga ella?

–Jellal habla conmigo, y todo es maravillas sobre Ultear.

–¿Celos? –preguntó divertida. Ella negó aunque su cara estaba completamente roja por el bochorno.

–Iré contigo. –Mencionó queriendo cerrar el tema. La rubia asintió animada mientras revisaba algo en su celular, soltó una pequeña risita y luego levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga.

–Juvia dice que Gray está actuando extraño.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó con curiosidad, le alegraba de cierta manera que el tema de conversación cambiara.

Alabada sea Juvia y sus cosas matrimoniales.

–Dice que le mandó un mensaje hace dos minutos y aún no le responde. –Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo para luego romper en carcajadas.

–¿Por qué será que Juvia es así? –Preguntó Erza.

–Oh cielos, ya empezó nuevamente con lo de rival de amor. –Sonrió. – ¿Recuerdas por qué pasó eso? –Preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

– _Todas en algún momento fuimos sus rivales en el amor. –_ Susurró Erza viendo el cielo.

–A mí me acosa más. –Mencionó secamente.

–Eres rubia.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Preguntó viéndola fulminantemente.

–Las rubias siempre tientan a los hombres. –Lo dijo en burla, pero la rubia se lo creyó.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Y Erza rió nuevamente en voz alta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

Aquella preguntó rondó por su mente por un largo periodo de tiempo, estaba abrazada con un oso de peluche mientras aún seguía viendo la pantalla de su teléfono.

¿Acaso no era obvio lo que ella quería de él?

Lo quería.

A él.

Y entonces… ¿Por qué él no era capaz de ver aquello?

Porque no era lo correcto.

Y ella lo sabía, claro que sí, pero estaba enamorada, o por lo menos aquello era lo que creía.

Miró por última vez aquel mensaje tratando de responder algo, pero realmente nada venía a su mente.

Quería muchas cosas en realidad, quería amarlo, pero también quería no amarlo.

Quería estar con él, pero a la vez, dejarlo marchar.

Quería ser libre, pero también quería estar unida a él.

Quería una vida con él, pero también quería que él fuera feliz.

– _Te amo. –_ Susurró con una lágrima descendiendo libremente por su cara. – _Solamente quería una oportunidad en tu vida._ –Susurró nuevamente con la voz rota. – _Solamente quería ser feliz._

Lo tenía todo, tenía una hermana mayor que la amaba, un hermano protector, tenía una casa bien acomodada, tenía el trabajo perfecto, su vida era perfecta.

Pero faltaba aquello que tenía cuatro letras y le podía dar sentido a su vida.

Le faltaba el amor. Y por sobre todas las cosas, le faltaba él.

 ** _Mirajane._**

 _Hoy cena familiar. ¿Vienes?_

Recibido a las 2:30pm.

Sonrió al leer aquel mensaje, Mirajane siempre estaba pendiente de ella, incluso si le ignoraba por meses, su hermana siempre estaría para ella.

Para: _**Mirajane.**_

 _Llevaré el postre. ¿Quiénes estarán?_

Enviado a las 2:35pm

La respuesta era obvia, su hermano, Laxus, la novia de su hermano y ella. Pero igual quería preguntar.

Bloqueó su teléfono y lo dejó caer a su lado. Su mirada vagó por la habitación mientras trataba de aclarar su mente.

¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Seguir insistiendo o retirarse sanamente?

 _Déjalo ser feliz, déjanos ser felices._

Recordó aquellas palabras que había escuchado de Lucy la última vez que la vio.

Y lo sabía. Aunque amara a Natsu, debía dejarlo ser feliz.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

De: _**Erza.**_

 _Que tengas una linda tarde, aún me debes mi café._

Recibido a las 5:00pm.

Jellal suspiró mientras veía el contenido del mensaje, no pudo retener aquella sonrisita tonta que se había formado en su rostro, y la mujer que le acompañaba en aquel momento, tampoco pudo ignorarla.

– _Te gusta._ –Susurró.

–No. –Negó lo evidente.

–Jellal. –Rebatió la mujer.

–Meredy. –La miró fijamente.

–No estás haciendo nada malo.

–Lo sé.

–¿Y entonces? –Preguntó ella reprochándole con la mirada. –Es una oportunidad para experimentar nuevamente el amor.

–Yo no sé si debería.

–Debes hacerlo. –Escuchó la voz de la pelinegra. Fijó su mirada en ella. –Debes ser feliz.

–¿Tú serás feliz, Ultear? –Meredy salió del consultorio en donde se encontraban para poder darle la privacidad necesaria a aquella pareja.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar en los demás antes que en ti? –Preguntó acusándolo con la mirada. –Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.

–Quiero que seas feliz.

–Entonces estamos de acuerdo. –él la miró sin entender. –Yo también quiero… –Se detuvo para corregir. –No, necesito que seas feliz. Te lo debo.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó.

–El tiempo que pasamos juntos, es algo que atesoraré con mi vida siempre, y lo sabes. –Sonrió. –Fuiste mi apoyo y te amé, o creí hacerlo.

–Yo también te amé. –Ella sonrió. –Pero…

–Pero nada. –Rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras depositaba unos papeles en el escritorio del hombre. –Ya los firmé. –Sonrió. –Solo falta tu firma.

–No existirá más un _"nosotros"_ después de esto. –Susurró con pesar. Ella negó.

– _Siempre existirá un nosotros._ –Susurró. –Siempre estaremos juntos, Jellal. –Mencionó entregándole el lapicero para que firmara. –Sé libre. –Sonrió dulcemente. –Encuentra tu verdadera felicidad.

Él tomó el lapicero y escribió dudosamente sobre aquel papel.

Realmente lo había hecho.

Se habían separado oficialmente.

–Gracias. –Sonrió la pelinegra. –Siempre te querré.

–¿Por qué esto suena como una despedida? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada. –Ultear.

–Porque es una despedida como esposos entre tú y yo. –Suspiró. _–Gracias por todo._

 _ **.**_

 ** _Jellal._**

 _Me acabo de divorciar._

 _Recibido 5:35pm_

Erza no supo cuántas veces leyó con exactitud aquel mensaje, pero si alguna vez quisiera hacerse un tatuaje, aquellas palabras serían las adecuadas.

No sabía si sentirse feliz por aquello, o preocuparse por Jellal y el cómo estaba manejando esa situación. Lucy podía decir muchas cosas acerca de Ultear, pero Jellal, con lo poco que había conocido de él en aquellos días, sabía que era un hombre jodidamente terco y necio, pero sobre todas las cosas, sabía perfectamente que él quería a Ultear.

¿Y si quizás estaba mal? ¿Sí él estaba sufriendo por aquello? ¿Cómo estaría él?

 _Para: **Jellal.**_

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _Enviado 5:40pm._

Y esperó por largo tiempo la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero nunca llegó. Suspiró cansadamente mientras abría rápidamente el cuaderno de contabilidad que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, tenía trabajo pendiente y quizás aquello la ayudaría a distraer un poco su mente.

.

.

 _¿Estás bien?_

Sí. Sí lo estaba, y le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Desde que ella había entrado en su vida, muchas cosas habían cambiado aunque él quisiera negarlas. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana de su habitación como las luces alumbraban la creciente oscuridad que se avecinaba. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver al último rayito escarlata desaparecer del cielo.

–Es como el color de su cabello. –Susurró sin darse cuenta.

–Te gusta. –Escuchó nuevamente la voz de Meredy y en lugar de quejarse por aquello, simplemente guardó silencio.

¿Le gustaba Erza Scarlet?

–¿Jellal? –Preguntó Meredy. Él la miró fijamente. – ¿Estarás bien?

Él sonrió.

– _Lo estaré._ –Susurró. –Mejor dicho. –Corrigió. _–Lo estaremos._ –Susurró acariciando tiernamente la cara de su hermana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu y Lucy.**_

Cuando ella llegó a casa, consiguió todas las luces apagadas, por un momento pensó que Natsu no estaba ahí, pero simplemente él haberse acercado a la habitación, le confirmó que el dueño de la cabellera rosada dormía profundamente.

Sonrió al verlo abrazado con aquella almohada. Parecía un niño pequeño con miedo a estar solo en una gran habitación, salió silenciosamente de la habitación y entró en la cocina, no tenía ánimos para cocinar algo grande, por lo cual, simplemente había comprado unos panes y algunas pequeñas cosas para rellenarlos. Trató por todos los medios de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no sirvió pues minutos después, escuchó los pasos de alguien caminando por la sala.

–¿Te he despertado? –Pregunto sin darle la cara.

– _Creo que sí._ –Susurró ahogando un bostezo. _–No sé en qué momento caí rendido por el sueño._

–Han sido días difíciles y lo sabes. –Mencionó. –Sumándole que te negabas a que te sedaran.

–Quería estar lúcido, me sentía demasiado inútil estando en esa cama sin hacer nada, por lo menos cuando estaba despierto, podía hablar con la gente que quiero.

Ella sonrió.

Se mantuvieron juntos en la cocina bajo un tranquilo silencio hasta que él preguntó.

–¿Por qué no tenemos fotos de nosotros en la casa?

–Las guardé.

–¿Por qué? Zeref dijo que mientras más cosas viera, mejor se me haría el recordar.

–Han pasado cosas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él se tensó visiblemente.

–No lo recuerdo, Lucy.

Ella maldijo internamente al olvidar aquello.

– _Lo siento. –_ Susurró.

–Necesito saber toda la verdad, Lucy.

–Pienso que sería mejor dejar todo atrás.

– _Quiero saberlo._ –Susurró. _–¿Por qué creías que te fallé? ¿Por qué querías el divorcio?_

–No creo que sea bueno hablarlo ahora, es de noche, tengo sueño.

–¿Por qué no me puedes decir lo que pasa? –Preguntó desesperado con la voz rota agarrándola de la mano y volteándola hacía él. – _Por favor._ –Suplicó.

Ella se mordió el labio inconscientemente tratando de contener las palabras que querían salir.

No quería herirlo y tampoco quería confundirlo, pero, que él la mirara de aquella forma, la había destrozado completamente.

– _Por favor. –_ Susurró.

– _Todo empezó el día en el cual me fuiste infiel. –_ Susurró viéndolo fijamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n8.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

Primeramente, debo disculparme por tardar tanto en aparecer, he tenido ciertos problemas últimamente, mi perro desapareció y lo encontré muerto esta semana, mi ánimo tampoco estuvo bueno desde hace unos meses, y con esto se terminó de derrumbar en mil pedacitos.

Pero estoy mejor, por lo menos eso es lo que creo.

Actualizo recién llegando de otro país xD  
Estuve todo mi día en Brasil, y ahora es que vengo llegando, pensé en dejarlo para mañana, pero me dije que ya los había hecho esperar mucho.

.

.

.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los reviews, créanme, me harían muy feliz.

Igual con sus favoritos.

Me alegraría también que dieran clic me gusta en mi página de facebook, ' ** _'Rosse Valderrey - Fanfiction''_** Aunque cuando averigue como cambiar el nombre, ya no será ese sino '' _ **Rosse Schäfer**_ '' Por cierto, de esa forma aparezco en facebook y si quieren agregarme, bienvenido sean todos.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, responderé dentro de unos minutos.

Para el guest del capítulo anterior, de verdad me alegra mucho que la historia vaya a tus favoritos, y ya vine con la continuación.

.

.

Espero realmente actualizar la semana que viene como siempre he venido haciendo.

Nos leemos.

Gracias infinitas a mi beta querida, amor de mi alma, la enana _**Hikari Takaishi Yagami.**_

También a Lilia, quién estuvo de arriba abajo recordandome este capítulo.

.

.

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos... _**RosseValderrey.**_


	9. Ellos

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **9.**_

 _ **Ellos.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Él se tensó visiblemente cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

'' _Todo empezó el día en el cual me fuiste infiel''_

Si bien Gray se lo había dicho algunos días atrás, una pequeña parte de él había deseado que aquello hubiese sido solamente una broma de su mejor amigo en aquel momento, se había aferrado a una pequeña esperanza cuando ella le había dicho.

 _Es cierto que en algún momento pensé que me fallaste._

Cuando Lucy había mencionado aquello, una pequeña parte dentro de sí, se había convencido que nada malo había pasado, que todo estaba bien, que él no había fallado, pero la realidad insistía en golpearle fuertemente.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la rubia al verlo callado. Él se sentó en la silla más cercana con la mirada perdida, se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró sonoramente. – ¿Natsu?

…

– _¿Acabas de despertar? –Preguntó la joven de ojos azules. Él la miró sin comprender, luego miró el lugar en cual estaba y solamente ató cabos._

 _No era su cama._

 _No era su cuarto._

 _Ella apenas iba vestida._

 _Él ni se diga._

– _¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó aterrado. – ¿Qué hago aquí?_

 _Ella rió divertida._

– _¿Acaso no es obvio, Natsu? –La mujer avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, pero él se quitó rápidamente._

– _¿Mi ropa? –Preguntó. Ella le ignoró. –Lissana. –Demandó seriamente._

– _La metí a lavar. Ya debe estar casi lista… ¿Deseas…– Pero él se había levantado. Se vistió rápidamente sin importar cómo estuviera la ropa y salió de aquel lugar._

…

– _Yo fallé. –Gray palideció visiblemente._

– _Entonces era verdad. –Mencionó cortante. –La engañabas._

– _¡No! –Gritó perdiendo la compostura. –Bueno, sí. No sé. –Mencionó confundido. –Y-yo… Yo estaba…_

 _Gray rió secamente._

– _¿Confundido Natsu? –Preguntó sarcásticamente. – ¡La jodiste! –Le reclamó fulminándolo con la mirada. –La engañaste, metiste la pata hasta el fondo._

– _¡Deja de querer recordármelo! –Gritó._

– _¡Lo recordarás siempre! –Gruñó. – Cuando la veas al despertar, cuando vayas a desayunar, almorzar, cenar, cuando te acuestes para dormir, cuando se te ocurra tocarla. –Le gritó. – ¡La culpa está encima de ti!_

– _¡No quise hacerlo! –Mencionó. –No fui consciente de las cosas, sabes que me pongo mal cuando tomo, sabes que no soy claro cuando llevo más de seis tragos en el organismo._

– _¿Y con eso pretendes excusarte? –Mencionó el pelinegro. –Por Dios Natsu, has algo bueno y cuéntale la verdad._

– _No puedo. –Susurró con la voz rota. –No quiero que sufra._

– _Sufrirá si no se lo dices tú y si pasa el tiempo y alguien más se lo cuenta._

– _Gray. –Mencionó._

– _No puedo hacer nada por ti. –Mencionó secamente levantándose. – ¿Vienes de casa de Lissana? –Preguntó. –Es la misma ropa que cargabas ayer, ni siquiera fuiste a casa anoche. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?_

– _Una sola vez. –Mencionó sinceramente, pero Gray tuvo problemas para creerle._

– _Hazte un favor Natsu. –Susurró. –Deja de mentirte._

…

 _Las cosas rotas son tan difíciles de pegar. ¿Cierto?_

 _Una persona rota siempre estará rota al menos que el bálsamo que use, sea el indicado para curarle y repararle._

 _Una relación rota, equivale a dos corazones rotos; por lo menos mi corazón si lo está._

 _Fue muy difícil llegar a esta decisión; créeme que quise reparar esto pero nada servía. No hay nada más que podamos hacer, esto murió y muy en el fondo lo sabes. ¿Cierto?_

 _Tu ausencia y la mía, tu desinterés y mi falta de tiempo._

 _Simplemente eres tú y soy incapaz siquiera de poder cambiarte, pues he estado tan acostumbrada a ti, tan apegada a ti, que todo lo que veo siempre en otros hombres; lo comparo contigo y es tan diferente que me hace ver lo perdidamente enamorada que sigo de ti. Sin embargo, eso en ti parece que ya no causa efecto. El olor a Jazmín que inunda tu ropa cuando llegas me lo hizo saber._

 _Y duele, duele mucho Natsu._

 _Pero es tiempo que empiece a ver lo mejor para mí, lo mejor para los dos._

 _Digo adiós hoy. Dios sabe que intentaré sentirme feliz por ti, aún si tu felicidad no es conmigo._

 _Lucy H._

…

–¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la rubia al verlo con una expresión de dolor mientras se revolvía furiosamente el cabello. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

…

– _Lucy. –Susurró con una lágrima cayendo inconscientemente. –Lo siento. –Susurró dejándose caer en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían en aquel pedazo de papel como pequeñas gotas de lluvia._

…

– _Lo siento._ –Susurró con la voz rota. Ella le miró sin entender. –Lo siento mucho, yo… Yo no sé cómo pasó, sé que no justifica mis actos, sé que debí siempre decirte mis cosas, aquellos tiempos… En aquellos meses estaba tan presionado en el trabajo, la entrega de los planos que fueron rechazados, el último brillo cuando después de tantos intentos por fin fueron recibidos, yo no quería llegar a casa con tantas cosas, de repente ella apareció, pensé que sería bueno recuperar una amistad, pero las cosas se fueron poniendo raras, ella me dijo… Ella me dijo que estaba enferma, una parte de mí se rompió, ella, ella era mi amiga, y yo… Necesitaba apoyarla, por lo cual, pensé que podía pasar tiempo con ella, estuve visitándola, sí, pero no pasó nada, lo prometo… Yo solamente… Yo solamente iba y… –Natsu decía cosas tan rápidas que ella tenía problemas para entenderle. De repente vio como una extraña palidez invadía el cuerpo de su esposo y antes sus ojos asombrados él se desplomó sobre la mesa.

– ** _¡Natsu!_ ** –Exclamó ella preocupada mientras se acercaba a él. Lo movió por un momento buscando que despertara, pero nada pasó, sacó su teléfono de bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó a Zeref, el pelinegro no tardó en responder y aseguró que llegaría pronto.

No habían pasado quince minutos cuando Zeref llegó al apartamento, el pelinegro entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, llegó rápidamente a la cocina y se acercó a su hermano, solo duró unos minutos cuando luego alzó su mirada afilada en contra de la rubia.

–Te dije que lo cuidaras. –Mencionó secamente.

–¡Lo estoy haciendo!

–¿Entonces por qué está así? –La encaró. – ¿Lo forzaste a recordar?

–No. –Mencionó ella con la voz rota. –Estábamos hablando, él empezó a preguntar cosas y yo respondí, de repente se sentó en la mesa, se recluyó en su propio mundo, terminó hablando precipitadamente de muchas cosas que seguramente pasaron en estos meses y luego… Simplemente él…

–Se desmayó. –Mencionó secamente. Ella asintió. – Demasiada información, debió de llegar mucha información y seguramente su cerebro se sintió forzado, como él, lo mejor que encontró fue ''desconectarlo'' de la realidad, eso no quita que quizás cuando despierte esté aún más confundido.

–¿Qué debo hacer si eso pasa? –Preguntó con preocupación.

–Lo llevaré a su cuarto y le aplicaré un sedante. –Mencionó Zeref mientras levantaba a Natsu. –Estaré pendiente del teléfono, así que puedes llamarme si pasa algo, no importa la hora que sea. –Ella asintió mientras lo veía avanzar con Natsu por el pasillo.

Minutos después observó a Zeref sacar un juego de llaves.

–Quizás debería dártelas, pero el apartamento sigue siendo de mi hermano y puedo venir cuando quiera. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó viéndola con burla. Lucy no entendía el motivo de que su cuñado la tratara así.

– _No entiendo_. –Susurró antes de que él se fuera. Zeref se detuvo. – _¿Por qué pareces molesto conmigo?_

–¿Yo? –Preguntó con duda. – ¿Debería estar molesto, Lucy? –Cuestionó con la ceja alzada. –¿Molesto contigo que causaste que mi hermano esté así? –Sonrió apenas visiblemente. –Para nada. –Se encogió de hombros terminando de salir del apartamento azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Ella se sentó en el lugar en donde estaba Natsu antes, el apetito se había ido tan rápidamente con aquellas palabras.

Quizás si tenía… No. Ella no había hecho nada malo. Guardó lo que había preparado con anterioridad y decidió irse a su habitación, Natsu estaba profundamente dormido cuando ella decidió acostarse, lo vio por unos minutos fijamente y luego encendió el televisor.

Estaban dando su serie favorita, siempre tenía fijación por los asesinos seriales, de cierta forma, en algún momento le gustaría escribir algo sobre la brillante mente que se esconde detrás de aquellas caras.

–¿Lucy? –Escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y se consiguió a Natsu aún dormido. –Te dije que no me gustaba esa comida. –Mencionó aún con los ojos cerrados. –No. Eso tampoco. –Y calló nuevamente mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba bocabajo. Ella rió al verlo fruncir el ceño.

– _Hoy no te dije todo_. –Susurró con tono tranquilo. –Y sé que estás confundido. –Pero…

–Tiempo al tiempo. –Mencionó roncamente mientras abría los ojos lentamente. –Esas son tus palabras favoritas.

–¿Estás completamente despierto? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

–Supongo. –Mencionó con voz baja. – No, realmente no estoy despierto. –Sonrió levemente. – ¿Zeref vino? –Preguntó. –Mi hombro duele.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Mencionó cómo si no entendiera de que hablaba Natsu.

–En si me duele todo el brazo. –Mencionó ahogando un bostezo. –Y sueño… Tengo mucho sueño.

–Es de noche. –Mencionó con una risita.

–Lucy. –Susurró. – Lo siento.

–Yo también lo siento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Complejo hospitalario Álvarez. – Día siguiente.**_

Meredy observaba con fastidio el cómo su hermano atendía a los pacientes, la única razón por la que estaba ahí, era porque quería conocer a la poseedora del cabello escarlata que había deslumbrado a su hermano.

Y no. No era para nada malo como él pensaba.

Ella solamente quería dar el visto bueno de la situación.

–¿Puedo ir al cafetín? –Preguntó Meredy interrumpiendo de repente la conversación que su hermano sostenía con uno de sus tantos pacientes. El solamente asintió mientras se desvivía en disculpas con su paciente por lo entrometida que era su hermana menor.

…

 _–¿En dónde puedo encontrar a Erza? –Preguntó curiosa mientras veía a su hermano._

 _–Estará en el hospital hoy._

 _–¿Cómo puedo distinguirla? –La curiosidad era grande._

 _El meditó por un momento._

 _–Tiene un lindo color de cabello escarlata._

 _–Es rojo. –Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros sin tomarle importancia._

 _–No es cualquier rojo. –Mencionó con una sonrisita._

 _–¿Algo más? –Preguntó._

 _–Siempre lleva una coleta, sus ojos son marrones. –Pensó por un momento. –Y es muy bella. –Meredy asintió mientras avanzaba detrás de su hermano._

…

Observó curiosamente la cafetería y su atención se centró en una mujer de cabellera escarlata. Se veía ocupada leyendo algunos documentos, por lo lejos distinguió una bata.

 _Doctora._

Erza también era doctora.

Se acercó como si nada y sin cuidado, chocó con la silla en donde estaba sentada esta mujer.

–Tiene usted un lindo color de cabello. Es un rojo muy bonito.

Irene arqueó la ceja por el comentario.

–No es un simple rojo. –Mencionó despectivamente. –Es escarlata.

–Oh. – _¡Bingo!_ «Pensó.» Meredy. Con que ella era Erza.

–¿Me puedo sentar con usted? –Preguntó curiosa. Irene asintió. –¿Cuántos años tiene usted? –Preguntó con curiosidad, Jellal siempre hablaba de una mujer joven, pero claramente, se le veía algunos años más que su hermano.

« _Aquella mujer era una asaltacunas_.» Pensó seriamente. Irene tomó con elegancia su cabello y lo hizo a un lado.

« _Pero si es linda._ » Pensó. Quizás eso fue lo que flechó a su hermano.

–¿Qué clases de preguntas son esas viniendo de una desconocida? –Preguntó amablemente aunque con la mirada la estuviese matando. –Soy lo suficientemente joven, no tengo nada más que decir. –Suspiró sonoramente mientras tachaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

– _Belserion_. –Susurró. Aquel apellido no le sonaba, Jellal nunca había dicho más sobre el nombre de Erza. –Pensé que se apellidaba Scarlet.

Esta vez fue Irene quién la miró con curiosidad, luego una sonrisita divertida se le escapó.

–Es mi apellido de soltera.

–¿Estuvo casada? –Preguntó alarmada. No podía creer que Jellal se había fijado en una mujer mayor y para el colmo, también divorciada, cómo él.

Por lo menos ya había encontrado algo que tenían en común.

–Verá, yo sé que mi hermano es un poco terco e imprudente, pero él está arriesgando mucho por usted. –Irene arqueó la ceja con curiosidad, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de la risa. –Estuve pensando en hacer una cena familiar, usted, señorita. –Hizo especial énfasis en aquella palabra. –Erza. Mi hermano, y yo. ¿Qué le parece?

Irene no pudo más con la risa y ante los ojos asombrados de Meredy, rompió en carcajadas. Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo la mesa en donde estaban.

–Mi nombre es Irene. –Mencionó roja por la risa. –Irene Belserion y soy la madre de Erza.

–¿Eh? –Preguntó pálida como una hoja de papel.

 _¿Había dicho Meredy alguna vez que su hermano la consideraba una entrometida e imprudente?_

–Discúlpame Irene, en serio. –Se excusó el hombre. La pelirroja aún seguía con una sonrisita en sus labios mientras Meredy se regañaba mentalmente.

–No hay nada que disculpar. –Mencionó con alegre voz. –Tu hermana alegró mi vida esta mañana casi tarde.

–Lo siento, yo… –Quiso excusarse pero una sola mirada de su hermano bastó para que se callara.

–Pero con esto logré entender porque mi hija anda tan feliz de momento. –Mencionó seriamente. –Y es por ti. –Mencionó viéndolo fijamente. – ¿Cuándo se supone que pensabas hablar conmigo? –Preguntó con curiosidad. – ¿Cuándo te comieras el postre? –El hombre se ruborizó furiosamente mientras que Irene le veía fijamente. La única que no parecía entender aquello era Meredy.

–¿Qué postre? –Preguntó curiosa.

Jellal carraspeó incómodo mientras que Irene posaba su mirada en Meredy.

–Parece que eres una niña que aún no sabe nada de la vida. –Suspiró sonoramente. –Resulta que a veces, un hombre y una mujer, deciden que tienen asuntos que resolver, uno arriba del ot…

–No creo que sea necesario que usted le diga eso a mi hermana. –Dijo secamente pero aún con la vergüenza tiñendo su rostro.

–Bueno, tu hermana me propuso una cena, y no sabes lo feliz y encantada que estoy en asistir. –Sonrió forzadamente. Jellal se preguntó en donde se encontraba la carismática y risueña doctora que conoció algunos días atrás.

–Meredy no me mencionó nada sobre ello.

–Pues creo que sería muy bueno programarla para hoy. –Sonrió la mujer mientras revisaba algunas cosas en su agenda portátil. –Me encanta la comida Italiana, a Erza también. –Sonrió alegremente. –Y los postres de fresa son nuestra pasión.

–Pero hoy… –El quiso hablar pero ella se lo impidió.

–¿Pasa algo, Jellal? –Preguntó curiosa.

–Hoy viene un amigo de viaje y pensé en que se alojara en mi casa, tengo diez minutos para irlo a buscar.

–Perfecto, él también puede venir, no es problema alguno. –Sonrió levantándose y poniendo fin a aquella conversación.

– _Meredy._ –Susurró. La mujer se tensó. – ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Meredy? –Preguntó viendo fulminante a su hermana. –¿Que parte de que quiero ir lento, fue lo que no entendiste?

–Quiero sobrinos. –Mencionó. –Tienes una edad considerable.

–No soy un viejo. –Le recriminó.

–Pero igual. –Mencionó ella para no recalcar más nada. –Quiero y anhelo mis sobrinos, con Ultear no me cumpliste el sueño... –Se calló rápidamente al ver la palidez que invadía el rostro de su hermano. –Disculpa, yo…

Pero él igualmente se levantó del lugar.

– _Tengo que seguir haciendo unas cosas._ –Susurró. – ¿Puedes encargarte de la cena? –Preguntó viéndola fijamente. Ella asintió. –Consigue lo mejor que puedas y por favor, acomoda la habitación de invitados. –Ella asintió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Juvia veía animadamente aquella revista de comida cuando él hombre llegó a casa, Gray palideció instantáneamente al ver lo que su esposa pretendía hacer.

–¿Vas a cocinar? –Preguntó tratando de disfrazar la mueca de terror que tenía.

Juvia asintió concentrada en aquella revista.

–Ultear-san dijo que vendría a cenar, a Juvia le gusta mucho esa idea. –Mencionó pasando hojas tras hoja.

–¿Ultear? –Preguntó. –La última vez que la vi, casi me sacó a patadas de su consultorio.

–Ultear le contó a Juvia que Gray-sama estaba muy intenso hablando sobre su madre Ul. Juvia cree que a Ultear-san le molesta un poco hablar de ello.

–¿Por qué debería? Era su mamá. –Mencionó despreocupadamente.

–Ultear-san no tiene buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

–No deberías meterte si no sabes cómo son las cosas. –Mencionó cortante. La mujer se tensó visiblemente. –Ul fue una gran persona.

–Juvia solamente opina lo que cree correcto, he escuchado tu historia muchas veces Gray-sama, y sé que defenderás a la señora Ul siempre, pero tu prima dice muchas cosas diferentes.

–Ultear siempre tendrá ese rencor de hija primeriza.

La mujer le ignoró mientras veía su teléfono.

–Ultear-san traerá el postre. –Sonrió amablemente mientras seguía viendo la revista. – _Juvia no sabe qué hacer._ –Susurró.

–¿Por qué no pedimos comida para los tres? –Preguntó con interés Gray. – Piénsalo, no ensuciarás muchas cosas y…

–Gray-sama no quiere que yo cocine. ¿Verdad?

–No es eso. –Mencionó con su mejor cara de esposo comprensivo. –Solo intento… ¿Consentirte? –Se preguntó en voz alta. –Sí, eso, no quiero que te dañes las pinturas de las uñas. –mencionó tomando su mano mientras veía el esmalte azul.

–Las uñas de Juvia necesitan una nueva mano de pintura.

–Supongo que lo puedes hacer mientras yo pido la cena.

–Gray-sama. –Susurró.

–Juvia. –Mencionó viéndola fijamente. La mujer se ruborizó completamente y él sonrío en victoria.

Había ganado.

La mujer se lanzó a sus brazos mientras el posaba sus labios en un tierno beso. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta que amaba a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos? No lo recordaba con precisión, pero sabía que no se había equivocado. Eran el uno para el otro desde el preciso momento en el que se vieron.

–Iré a acomodar la mesa. ¿Puedes pedir sushi? –Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

–¿De cuándo acá comes sushi? –Preguntó con curiosidad, en su vida había visto a su esposa comer aquello.

–Juvia tiene un pequeño antojo, quizás. –Mencionó guiñandole un ojo de forma juguetona mientras avanzaba por el comedor.

–¿El sushi te gusta? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Ultear-san dijo una vez que el sushi era muy bueno. –Mencionó. – Y caro. –Sonrió juguetonamente. –Ya que no quieres tomar el precio de comer lo que Juvia cocine, entonces deberías pagar por el precio de los antojos de Ultear-san y Juvia. –Y diciendo aquello rompió en carcajadas la mujer. El pelinegro había palidecido notoriamente.

 _Aquella mujer era tierna._

 _Pero peligrosa._

 _Y vengativa._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Casa de Jellal. – 8pm.**_

Irene miraba el lugar curiosamente mientras que Erza la reprendía con la mirada, la mujer mayor le dio poca importancia a ello mientras seguía avanzando por el lugar. Se había ido con la misma ropa con la cual estaba en el hospital, la verdad no era ella quién debía impresionar en aquel lugar, sin embargo su hija, tampoco había puesto empeño en arreglarse. Se regañó mentalmente al darse cuenta que su hija había heredado eso de ella.

 _Lo siento Erza, pero seguro aún puedo hacer algo por ti._

No había nadie más en el mundo que quisiera que Erza fuera feliz, que Irene. Después de aquella relación con aquel hombre llamado Simón, su hija había quedado muy herida.

 _Y le dolía, porque ella no había podido ayudarle._

 _No pudo decirle las cosas como eran._

Si bien habían vivido toda su vida juntas, hubo un tiempo en el cual Irene no le prestaba la suficiente atención a su hija. El arduo trabajo que se había montado encima la había despegado de Erza y por ende, habían terminado distanciada por meses, incluso años. Irene llegaba a casa y lo primero que hacía era dormir, hablaba con Erza solamente por mensajes mientras pasaba largas horas en la noche estudiando aún más sobre la cardiología y trabajando cada minuto por su pequeña familia. Fueron aquellos años en los cuales Erza la necesitó más, en los cuales su hija se había entregado a los brazos de un hombre que la había destrozado tanto física como emocionalmente hablando.

 _Y se arrepentía mucho de ello._

Pero aquello no pasaría nuevamente, incluso si le dijeran sobreprotectora, Irene estaría siempre con su niña.

Jamás cometería el error de abandonarla cuando ella más le necesitaba.

Y no, no era que desconfiara de Jellal, internamente estaba muy feliz de que ella por fin se abriera nuevamente a la experiencia del amor. Sabía que aquel hombre sería un buen consorte para su hija; sin embargo ella debía ver con sus propios ojos, ella debía convivir con ellos, aunque sea solo por escasos minutos.

 _Quería convencerse que todo estaría bien y que nada malo pasaría._

–La carismática joven de ojos verdes no está. –Mencionó elevando la voz para que Jellal le escuchará. El hombre sonrió nerviosamente.

–¿Recuerda usted que le dije sobre un amigo que estaría con nosotros?

–Irene. –Susurró. –Puedes decirme Irene, Jellal. –Sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en los muebles de la sala. El lugar en sí era muy bonito y cómodo a simple vista. – ¿Ultear vivió aquí? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Erza le regañó con la mirada mientras que Jellal simplemente negó.

–Esta es la casa de mis padres, aquí vivía Meredy solamente. –Mencionó despreocupadamente. –Ultear y yo teníamos un apartamento aparte. Ella se quedó con el apartamento y yo regresé a esta casa. –Suspiró tranquilamente. La mujer asintió.

–Huele a fresas. –Mencionó Erza por primera vez tratando de evitar que su madre hiciera preguntas incómodas nuevamente.

Quizás no eran incómodas para Jellal, pero si para ella.

–Compré un pastel, tu madre me dijo que las fresas eran sus favoritas.

–¿Madre? –Preguntó fulminándola con la mirada. – No debiste.

Irene explotó en carcajadas.

–No es malo. –Susurró Jellal con una sonrisita. –A Meredy también le gustan las fresas, es más, creo que si no lo hubiese comprado porque usted me lo pidió, igualmente Meredy lo hubiese propuesto.

–Irene. –Le recordó. –Dime Irene. No soy tan vieja. –Sonrió.

Erza iba a hacer un comentario sobre su trabajo cuando la estruendosa risa de Meredy inundó el lugar. Sonrió al saber que por fin conocería a la hermana de Jellal, sin embargo, la felicidad que había estado manifestando durante todo ese día, murió en el preciso instante en el cual escuchó la voz del acompañante de Meredy.

Porque sí, esa voz la reconocería, incluso si pasaran los años. Estaba aún presente en su vida. Miró a su madre y al parecer la mujer no se había dado cuenta de aquello todavía, Jellal se levantó con una sonrisa y le mencionó algo sobre su amigo.

–Simón es una gran persona, espero se lleven muy bien.

Y con ello todos sus miedos se confirmaron, la entrada de Meredy en la sala junto la de aquel hombre moreno terminaron de poner tenso el lugar, la sonrisa en los labios de Irene también había desaparecido.

– _Simón_. –Susurró Erza aún asombrada por quién veía al frente de ella. El hombre la miró fijamente antes de hablar.

– _Erza, es bueno verte._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 9.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

Llegó _**Rosse**_ con la actualización de la historia.

Y con la aparición de problemas.

Porque sí, quizás _**Simón**_ represente problemas, quizás no.

Depende de cómo lo vea más adelante.

Depende sadismo-kun. ¿Lo conocen? Es ese aura del ficker que siempre quiere que existan problemas y muerte, aunque aquí no puedo dar muertes, pero si problemas 7u7

¿Alguien tiene recelo con _**Zeref**_? Créanme que no es malo, él solamente está preocupado por su hermano y por todo lo que ha pasado entre él y Lucy.

 _ **Meredy**_ es un poco loca. ¿No lo creen?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los _**reviews,**_ créanme, me harían muy feliz.

 _ **Los reviews inspiran y motivan.**_

Igual con sus favoritos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me alegraría también que dieran clic me gusta en mi página de facebook, ' _ **'Rosse Valderrey - Fanfiction''**_ Aunque cuando averigüe como cambiar el nombre, ya no será ese sino '' ** _Rosse Schäfer_** '' Por cierto, de esa forma aparezco en facebook y si quieren agregarme, bienvenido sean todos.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, responderé dentro de unos minutos por PM.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Espero realmente actualizar la semana que viene como siempre he venido haciendo.

Gracias **_Lilia_** por tu trabajo en ayudarme, en serio te lo agradezco mucho.

Lo sé, sé que aparezco en los momentos menos oportunos, pero ahí estás vos esperando pacientemente.

 _ **Te loveo.**_

 _ **.**_

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos...

 ** _RosseValderrey._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	10. Make me

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a quién me ayuda con la edición de éste capítulo:**_

 _ **Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **10.**_

 _ **Make me.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Nunca te necesité como te necesito ahora mismo._  
 _Nunca te odié como te odio ahora mismo._  
 _-Porque lo único que haces siempre, es hacerme...-_

 _ **.**_

Ni Jellal ni Meredy lograban captar la evidente tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente, solo tres personas eran capaces de entender perfectamente aquello. Irene miraba fijamente a su hija mientras que Erza ocultaba la mirada con cualquier cosa que se le pasara por el frente, Simón estaba tenso, pero aún así prestaba atención a todo lo que decía su mejor amigo.

–Entonces, ¿ella quién es? ¿En dónde está Ultear? –Preguntó sin ocultar su interés. Porque para Jellal y Meredy seguramente sería normal que Simón hiciera esa pregunta; se conocían desde siempre y sería extraño para el recién llegado la ausencia de la pelinegra.

Pero para Erza, aquella pregunta no era tan inocente como se veía.

Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre.

–Ultear y yo nos divorciamos. –mencionó tranquilamente Jellal. Simón arqueó la ceja incrédulo.

–¿Pasó algo que no sepa?

– _No sabes mucho a decir verdad._ –Susurró Meredy. –Pero… Al fin mi hermano aceptó la realidad que todos éramos capaces de ver, menos él. –Sonrió. –Es medio cieguito. –Se burló naturalmente como hacía todos los días.

Irene rió levemente, pero ni con aquel comentario la tensión desaparecía de ambas mujeres pelirrojas. Meredy por primera vez fue consciente de que algo pasaba ahí.

–¿Y ella? –Preguntó nuevamente por Erza. Si a Jellal se le hizo rara la insistencia reflejada en el tono de voz de su amigo, no hizo nada para que los presentes lo notaran.

–Es una buena amiga. –Sonrió llevándose una copa a los labios.

–¿Te acaban de friend-zonear o me estoy equivocando? –Rompió en risas Meredy haciendo que su hermano escupiera lo antes ingerido y que la pelirroja, por primera vez desde que había vuelto a ver a Simón, también sonriera.

–Oh. Creo que sí pasó. –Rió con ganas y esta vez Irene le acompañó. Simón se excusó diciendo que necesitaba el baño, Jellal no se preocupó en indicarle en donde estaba.

Aquel hombre sabía perfectamente en donde estaba todo en aquella casa.

Minutos después, sonó el teléfono de Jellal, el hombre se disculpó y salió de la sala para poder contestar, solamente quedaron las mujeres en aquella sala.

–Y entonces… ¿Qué tal te cae Simón? –Preguntó Meredy con curiosidad. Erza la miró sin entender. –Mi hermano es un poco lento para algunas cosas, y, he notado cierta incomodidad por tu parte, y por parte suya, señora Irene. –La chica de ojos verdes les dirigió una mirada significativa. –Hay algo que les preocupa. ¿Verdad?

–Es una historia muy larga a decir verdad. –Mencionó Erza. –Tomaría mucho tiempo hablar de ella.

–Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, Meredy. –Le tuteó Irene por primera vez. –Quizás en otra ocasión pudieras saber los secretos que se mueven en estas aguas.

–Seremos familia. ¿No? –Preguntó pícaramente la chica haciendo que la pelirroja menor se ruborizara. –La familia siempre será la familia, para bien o para mal.

–Eres una jovencita muy inteligente. –Irene le guiñó un ojo. – Pero… ¿De dónde es que ustedes conocen a Simón?

– _Mi hermano estudió con él en algunos periodos de la universidad_. –Susurró Meredy mientras se deleitaba picando el postre en la mesa, Erza se ofreció en ayudarle, pero la chica negó. – Simón era un hombre muy problemático en aquellos tiempos, Jellal le aconsejaba la mayoría de veces, una vez, llegó a casa desesperado y con la mirada perdida. –Recordó vagamente. –Decía con fervor que lo había dañado todo y nunca le entendimos, Jellal le recomendó que hiciera terapia, para ese tiempo mi hermano seguía siendo un estudiante de medicina y no podía ayudarle como Simón lo requería, llegaron a hablarse unos días más hasta que él desapareció por completo. –Suspiró sonoramente. –Fueron tres largos años sin respuesta alguna sobre su paradero.

–¿Sabían de que huía ese chico? –Preguntó Irene mientras se deleitaba picando un pedazo de pastel, a Meredy se le hizo gracioso la forma en la cual aquella mujer se derretía por un poco de dulce, sin contar que Erza que era igual o hasta peor.

–Sabíamos muy poco de su vida personal a decir verdad. Como les dije, Jellal y él se conocieron más que todo en la universidad. Siempre nos habíamos visto, desde pequeños podemos decir que había una especie de conexión entre nosotros, también con Ultear. Ellos eran conocidos, más no amigos. –Aclaró. –No nos metíamos tanto en su vida, pero si éramos capaces de observar que había algo extraño en él y su comportamiento. Jellal buscó ayudarlo de las formas que pudo, Ultear también, aunque ella no se relacionaba tanto con Simón, ella decía que podía ayudarlo pero que no establecería ningún tipo de relación con él. Sería muy peligroso para ambos. –Rió por lo bajo. –Ultear también era de humor cambiante en algunas situaciones, pero obvio; nunca se compararía a Simón.

–Eso es obvio. –Rió Irene. –Los hombres y las mujeres son distintos.

–Exactamente. –Escucharon la voz de Jellal luego de un rato. –Sin ustedes no podríamos hacer nada.

–Los comentarios cursis y halagadores no te harán ganar mi aprobación de todas formas. –Mencionó Irene claramente divertida por la cara abochornada del chico. –Pero el pastel de fresas; quizás.

Simón se juntó nuevamente con los presentes en aquel lugar y entre risas y un ambiente un poco menos denso, la cena terminó. Jellal hablaba algo con Irene, algunos trabajos que Zeref les había encargado, Meredy se encargaba de recoger los platos mientras que Erza y Simón le ayudaban con la mesa.

–Me alegro por ti. –Escuchó Erza. Ella se sobresaltó levemente por aquello.

–¿Perdón? –Preguntó confundida viéndole.

–Me da alegría que siguieras adelante. –Sonrió levemente el hombre mientras recogía algunos cubiertos. – Tenía mucha pena, pero veo que ahora eres una mujer fuerte y madura. –La vio fijamente. –Has cambiado para bien.

–Por lo visto, tú también. –mencionó ella devolviéndole la mirada. El hombre se ruborizó.

–Me voy a casar. –Sonrió. Erza se sorprendió por aquello. – He regresado para invitar a Jellal y Meredy. –Suspiró con la mirada perdida. –Si también quieres ir. –Mencionó inseguro. –Créeme que también hay lugar para ti.

–¿No sería algo incómodo? –Preguntó. Él negó.

–Tómalo como una muestra de que las heridas aún abiertas entre nosotros dos, por fin pueden cerrarse.

Erza sonrió agradecida.

–Tú también cambiaste para bien, _Simón_. –Sonrió con nostalgia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu y Lucy. –Algunos días después.**_

Natsu observaba a su esposa caminar de un lado para otro en la cocina, aquel día hacía mucho frío, tanto afuera del apartamento como dentro de éste. Quizás se avecinaba una tormenta. Pero a su esposa parecía no importarle el clima, andaba tranquilamente desfilando con ropas que no la protegían para nada de aquello.

–Viene una tormenta. –Mencionó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa para verla. Lucy tarareaba alegremente una canción.

–Quizás.

–¿No tienes frío? –Preguntó Natsu mientras se concentraba viendo a su esposa.

Era bonita.

La observó detalladamente, llevaba un mes de embarazo y aunque aún no se veía reflejada la muestra de que estaba esperando a su hijo, para él era un deleite bromear con ella sobre lo gordita que prontamente se pondría. Y es que no podía evitarlo, aquella mujer lo mataría de la risa con cada cara de bochorno y molestia que era capaz de poner.

Era un mes desde que estaban nuevamente juntos, un mes desde que algunos recuerdos entraban poco a poco en él.

Se levantó lentamente y la abrazó sorpresivamente. Lucy suspiró cómodamente. Eran tan naturales aquellas cosas entre ellos, que por fin Natsu sentía que el vacío que días antes se habían instalado en él, desaparecía.

Los pequeños pedazos rotos por fin se estaban uniendo en su mente.

La rubia se volteó sorpresivamente para poder estar frente a frente con su esposo. Natsu la buscó con la mirada deseando encontrar aquel brillo en los ojos de su esposa, y encontró la respuesta que buscaba en aquellos ojos marrones, sin pensarlo se apoderó de su boca, Lucy no dudo en responder y al instante le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que él estaba dando. No era una tierna caricia como el primer momento en que sus labios por fin se unieron, ni mucho menos una declaración de amor como el día que ambos juraron amor eterno, era una especie de reencuentro entre ambos, una unión entre el deseo, la pasión, y el reconocimiento.

–Natsu. – Jadeó ella, y a él le gustó, claro que le gustó, Lucy estaba perdida en el mar del deseo mientras que Natsu, curiosamente sentía y reconocía aquello a la perfección.

Y no le incomodaba. Más bien, le gustaba sentir que algunas memorias de ellos dos regresaran en aquel instante, en aquel momento en el que ambos intentaban unirse nuevamente. La rubia se apretó mas a él mientras entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo. Natsu exploró su cuerpo lentamente, la necesidad era fuerte y aunque quisiera desprender todo lo que le separaba físicamente de su esposa, decidió que aquello sería especial.

Tan especial como una primera vez, aunque no lo fuera precisamente.

Pero sería especial por el simple hecho de que eran ellos dos, de que estaban juntos a pesar de todo.

Recorrió la espalda de la rubia para luego, con ambos brazos, usar su fuerza y alzarla para subirla en la mesa más cercana. Natsu se permitió observar el cuerpo de su esposa, desde esa posición tenía muy buena vista de sus pechos y de sus piernas, era hermosa.

Y suya.

–Hazlo. –Susurró apenada la rubia mientras se acercaba tímidamente a él. –No pienses en nada más, solo mírame y quédate conmigo. –Esquivó su mirada mientras un furioso rubor aparecía en su cara. –Se que lo quieres, los dos lo queremos. –Se mordió tímidamente los labios.

Y esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que Natsu no dudara, aunque a decir verdad, la duda no estaba presente en él. Natsu hizo uso de su fuerza nuevamente. La levantó del lugar en donde anteriormente estaban recostados ambos, y Lucy entrelazó las piernas detrás de su espalda.

…

– _¿Y cómo se hace esto? –Preguntó con pena mientras veía a Lucy vestida de blanco. La chica se ruborizó._

– _No lo sé. Soy nueva en esto. –Suspiró con una risita tímida._

– _Supongo que debe ser como en las películas. ¿No crees? –Preguntó viendo fijamente a la rubia mientras avanzaba hacia ella._

– _¿Cómo?_

 _Natsu la levantó torpemente entre sus brazos._

– _Supongo que debo llevarte cargada hasta aquel lugar._

…

Él la depositó con delicadeza en la cama, mientras ella lo observaba tímidamente. Un recuerdo fugaz apareció, era tan claro que quizás podían ser imaginaciones suyas, pero era real, las manos de la Lucy recorrieron con anhelo el dorso aún cubierto por el suéter,

–¿Esto no… –Intentó preguntar. – ¿No le afecta a nuestro hijo? –Lucy rió tímidamente y negó.

–Todo bajo control, señor Dragnee…

No había terminado de hablar cuando él la sorprendió atacando desesperadamente su boca, ella gimió en medio del beso mientras sus manos buscaban desesperadamente la cremallera del pantalón de Natsu, cuando lo consiguió, con desesperación desabrochó el botón, el sonrió en medio del beso mientras sentía las manos de Lucy luchar para quitarle el pantalón.

–Por alguna razón, pienso que en algún momento seré violado. –Sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la rubia, con rapidez la despojó de la pequeña camisa dejando a la vista aquellos pechos bien formados, Lucy trato de cubrirse, simple acto que le recordó vagamente el momento de su primera vez, aquel día en el cual dos jóvenes inexpertos se habían unido a tratar de descubrir lo que era la verdadera unión entre un hombre y una mujer. – _Tranquila pequeña Lucy, déjame hacer mi magia._ –Susurró apartando el sujetador y apoderándose de uno de los pezones de la mujer, Lucy gimió por el placer recibido. –Por alguna razón siento que esto es tan similar en muchas razones, esto. –Susurró ahora viéndole. – Esto es más que simple sexo. –Mencionó mientras repartía besos por toda su cara, Lucy rió mientras sus manos se perdían entre el suéter de Natsu, Él se separó de ella solo unos segundos para terminar de quitarse la el suéter que cargaba. – Es un reencuentro de dos almas. –La miró fijamente tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. –Ahora, me parece que estamos un poco disparejos. –Rió. –Pero eso se puede arreglar. – Susurró peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Lucy gimió al sentir las manos de Natsu recorrerle las piernas, era una caricia tan lenta que podía matarla.

–Nat-su. –Susurró con la voz ronca.

–Señora Dragneel… –Susurró mientras deslizaba el pantalón junto con las bragas de la rubia. –Eres jodidamente perfecta. –Mencionó viéndola descaradamente. Lucy sonrió para luego lanzarse en contra de su boca, Natsu la apretó fuertemente a él mientras sus manos iniciaban nuevamente un recorrido por el cuerpo de la mujer, le encantaba sentirla temblar por su toque, le gustaba oírla mencionar su nombre entre jadeos. Lucy gimió al sentir en primera instancia la erección de Natsu, con torpeza deslizó sus manos por el borde del bóxer de su esposo, Natsu adivinó sus pensamientos y el mismo se despojó de la única prenda que evitaba el contacto puro entre la desnudez de ambos cuerpos. Natsu tenía la mirada fija en los pechos de su mujer, rápidamente se inclinó sobre sus senos y tomó nuevamente posesión de uno de ellos, mientras que con su otra mano estimulaba el otro, para luego cambiar de posición.

–E-res c-cruel. –Susurró entre jadeos apenados. Él rió al verla todo sonrojada.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba lentamente hasta el punto íntimo de su esposa. Ella gimió al sentir el contacto de uno de los dedos de su esposo explorando su zona íntima.

El movimiento en aquella zona era lento y tortuoso, pero de igual forma placentero, la invasión de dos dedos dentro de ella, la hacían desear más y más de aquello. Natsu veía la escena frente a él tratando de captar cada una de las expresiones que la rubia hacía, era algo que no quería olvidar, incluso si pasaran años. Era algo digno de ver solo para él. Se dejó caer levemente encima de ella y con sus manos se sostuvo lo suficiente para no aplastarla con su peso, retirando ambos dedos de la entrada de su esposa y con suaves y lentas embestidas; él empezó a penetrarla. Ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, y experimentó el placer mientras él se hundía lenta y cuidadosamente dentro de ella.

Quizás no era su primera vez, pero aún así él quería ser cuidadoso con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer que le sonreía cada mañana, con la única persona con la cual quería estar.

 _Solo ella._

 _Y_

 _Solo él._

–Natsu. – Jadeó la rubia. Natsu sonrió al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su esposa. Tomó un leve impulso y su miembro terminó de entrar al sexo de Lucy, esta entreabrió los labios y soltó un suspiro ahogado.

– _Me perteneces_. –Jadeó. –Únicamente a mi me perteneces, Luuucy. –Con eso dicho, se hundió completamente en su cuerpo y empezó un vaivén entre ambos cuerpos, Lucy contrajo la respiración, la estaba penetrando tan intensamente que hasta podría soltar lágrimas.

Pero no lágrimas de dolor o tristeza. Eran lágrimas de gozo y placer.

–Natsu. –Gimió. –Dios… Natsu… –Su respiración estaba entrecortada, Natsu se separó para poder observarla, para poder disfrutar de aquel privilegio que era el poder verla sonrojada, jadeante y excitada por él, solo por él. –Natsu. –Murmuró ella cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba su espalda, este sacó su miembro para luego arremeter nuevamente con una fuerte embestida.

–Esto es un paraíso. –Gimió la rubia mientras buscaba besarle. Él la observó y decidió que la haría sentir más, que le daría lo que ella quería, lo que ellos querían. Entonces la embistió nuevamente, Lucy gemía y Natsu sentía que enloquecería de placer, el movimiento de caderas se hacía cada vez mas continúo, ella lo apretaba más fuerte y él se correría en cualquier momento, los gemidos de Lucy eran cada vez más finos, mas fuertes, más excitantes, hacían que cada movimiento, cada penetración, no fueran suficientes, necesitaba más de ella, más de lo que podían obtener, quería llenarla por completo y así mismo había sucedido, él la había llenado completamente, como en otras ocasiones, se había esparcido dentro de ella mientras que ella lo recibía de la misma manera. Una vez más volvió a aplastarla, su miembro se encontraba completamente en su interior.

–Natsu. –Logró decir ella, él la escuchó y una leve sonrisa se le escapó, decidió jugar nuevamente con su boca y ella lo recibió gustosa.

 _Y afuera llovía, incluso caían una que otra vez algunos truenos._

 _Pero ellos no eran capaces de escuchar nada del entorno que les rodeaba._

 _Solo eran capaces de escuchar el fuerte latir de ambos corazones conectados._

 _Quizás en aquel momento ninguno podía escuchar ni ver la lluvia._

 _Ya que ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en crear huracanes dentro de aquel lugar._

 _Porque quizás el amor no era fácil._

 _Pero se volvía más difícil, si no eran ellos quienes lo experimentaban._

 _ **.**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Horas después. ~**_

–¿Estás nerviosa? –Preguntó Jellal al ver a la pelirroja avanzar lentamente por el lugar. –Pensé que te vendría bien algunos dulces. –Susurró.

–Estoy apenada. –Mencionó con la mirada fija en todo lo que había pedido y que Jellal no dejó que pagara. –Me he comportado como una niña al ver todo esto.

–Eres una niña muy graciosa. –Sonrió el hombre mientras la veía hacer un puchero.

 _¿Acaso esa mujer era consciente de las cosas que provocaba en él al hacer aquello?_

–Tu color de cabello es muy bonito. –Mencionó repentinamente sin darse cuenta de aquello. Ella le miró fijamente. –No sé si te lo he dicho antes, no lo recuerdo, pero vale la pena que lo sepas.

–Gracias. –Susurró apenada.

–¿Por qué haces eso? –Erza le miró sin entender. – ¿Por qué te da pena reconocer tu belleza? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de aceptarlo?

–No. –Suspiró. –Quizás es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

–Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a estar alabando tanto a la gente; es curiosamente extraño. –Susurró frunciendo el ceño. A Erza aquello se le antojó adorable. Tomó un pedazo de pastel en una cuchara y le ofreció para que probara aquello, Jellal la miró con duda pero de igual forma aceptó aquello. Después de comer varios pedazos de aquella manera, algunas pequeñas manchas de crema adornaban la cara del hombre, Erza se dedicó con esmero y dedicación a quitar cada una con una servilleta.

Por eso nunca vio venir que aquel hombre del cual estaba ¿ _enamorada_? Quizás era así, se apoderada de sus labios. Fue un simple roce que los unió, un simple roce que ambos habían deseado desde algún tiempo y que hoy, por fin se les cumplía. Erza se sorprendió, más no hizo nada para que Jellal se retirara. Y aquel simple roce con el pasar de los segundos fue creciendo en intensidad.

 _Quizás esa sería la mejor compra de dulces que Erza tuvo en su vida._

 _._

 _Cuando te oigo decir,_  
 _"cariño, tu beso es como un antídoto"._  
 _Estoy peleando como si fuera Muhammad Ali,_  
 _pero me tienes contra las cuerdas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 10.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

Sí sí. Pasó largo tiempo. ¡PERO LLEGUÉ!

Mejor tarde, que nunca. ¿Verdad? xDD

Y traigo salseo 7u7r

Yo se que les gusta el salseo.

Lo presiento.

JAJAJAJAJA

.

.

.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, por favor, dejen su review.

Si bien no vivimos por los reviews, ellos nos motivan y nos hacen saber que tanto les ha gustado nuestra historia.

Así que…

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De verdad que le agradezco mucho a la señorita _**Lilia**_ , la que mencioné arriba, ya que me tuvo bastante paciencia con este capítulo.

Se lo mandé cuatro veces.

Y de las cuatro veces, el quinto fue el que me gustó

JAJAJAJAJAAJA

She's is my beta. Y su paciencia no tienen límites por lo visto xD

Y su tiempo, amo su tiempo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer!**_

No saben cuánto se lo agradezco.

Espero leernos pronto.

Aquí en este capítulo. Doy el _**NaLu & Jerza**_ que me negaron en el final.

 _ME DUELES MASHIMA, ME DUEELEEEES._

 _ **.**_

 _Pueden agregarme en mi cuenta:_

 _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _Y también dar clic me gusta a mi página en facebook:_

 ** _Rosse Valderrey - Fanfiction._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Los versos que leyeron son de la canción ''Make me (cry)'' de Noah Cyrus._**

 ** _ES HERMOSAAAAAAA._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

.

.

 _ **PD** : RESPUESTAS A REVIEW, POR **PM.**_

 _TARDÉ TANTO, UNA POR LO QUE YA DIJE, QUE EL CAPÍTULO NO ME GUSTA._

 _Y DOS, PORQUE LA PINCHE PAGINA DE FANFICTION NO ME CARGABA. PASÓ UNA SEMANA ENTERA SIN ABRIR._

 _;_;_

.

.

.


	11. Lo que algunos llaman: Felicidad

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi lector/beta. – Beta/reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **Por favor leer nota de autora que deje abajo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **11.**_

 _ **Lo que algunos llaman: Felicidad.**_

* * *

 _._

 _La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar._

 ** _Thomas Chalmers._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu y Lucy.**_

 _ **…**_

Si debía definirse en aquel momento, creo que Natsu usaría la palabra más obvia. Estaba feliz, y muy lejos de asustarlo, le llenaba de una jodida y extraña sensación que muy pocos sabrían descifrar o simplemente parafrasear.

Miró a la mujer que reposaba a su lado y una especie de sonrisa le invadió el rostro.

La amaba, y no se cansaría de decirlo; mucho menos de expresarlo.

Amaba a la mujer que le dio el _sí,_ amaba sus sonrisas y pucheros, amaba verla pelear. Amaba la segunda oportunidad que se habían dado.

A su mente llegaron algunas memorias, pero no sintió dolor esta vez, no había una sensación de espadas queriéndolo atravesar, todo era diferente.

 _Las cosas habían cambiado._

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la fémina que le acompañaba, se dirigió con cuidado hacia la cocina y por un momento se preguntó que estaba haciendo.

¿En serio prepararía un desayuno sorpresa?

Pues sí, sería una sorpresa aunque solo fueran tostadas con tocino o huevo, entre todas sus habilidades; cocinar no estaba.

Era un desastre, por así decirlo.

 _—Supongo que si hago esto, puede contar como un desayuno romántico._ —Susurró para él mismo mientras revisaba el frigorífico. — Aunque no tiene nada del otro mundo el pan con tocino y huevos. —Suspiró dejándose caer en la silla del comedor. —Pero quizás si consigo algunas fresas y chocolates. —Lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Natsu? —La escuchó llamarle y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. —¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó aún bostezando. Él se encogió de hombros despreocupado completamente mientras la veía.

—Tenía una idea para desayuno romántico, se supone que era una sorpresa pero ya estás despierta.

 _—¿Desayuno sorpresa?_ —Susurró. La mujer seguía bostezando. — _Tengo mucho sueño_.

—¿No dormiste bien? —Preguntó juguetón mientras se levantaba del lugar en donde minutos antes se había dejado caer y la estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo. Lucy sonrió mientras deslizaba ambos brazos detrás del cuello de su esposo.

 _—Supongo que alguien no me dejó dormir bien._ —Susurró dejando un casto beso en la comisura de los labios de su esposo. Él sonrió.

—Y… ¿Cómo estamos hoy? —Preguntó deslizando sus manos por el vientre de su esposa. —¿Cuándo empezarás a ponerte gordita como una pelota? —Preguntó sin malicia alguna, aunque Lucy creyera lo contrario. Indignada se dio la vuelta mientras empezaba a murmurar algunos insultos en contra de su esposo. Y Natsu, bueno… Él reía por lo gracioso de la situación mientras una sensación de calor hogareño se instalaba en su pecho.

Estaba por fin en casa, aunque algunas cosas no estuvieran claras. Era cálido, era cómodo, por fin la opresión que días anteriores le había atormentado se disipaba y daba paso a un radiante sol.

Tan radiante como el sol que entraba por la ventana.

Tan radiante y alegre como la sonrisa de felicidad que estaba en su rostro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Gray y Juvia.**_

 _ **…**_

Juvia miró atentamente aquella prueba que nuevamente se reía de ella y sus sueños.

 _Negativo._

Una lágrima cayó libremente por su rostro mientras que una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué no podía ser positivo?_

Escuchó ruidos en la sala y rápidamente metió aquello entre su ropa. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse mientras practicaba una mejor sonrisa para su esposo.

—¿Juvia? ¿Estás en el baño? —Preguntó el hombre mientras tocaba levemente la puerta. —¿Pasa algo?

 _—No._ –Susurró aunque luego se regañó mentalmente. —Gray-sama, pronto iré a hacer el desayuno, estoy haciendo cosas de mujeres. —Mintió lo mejor que pudo mientras acomodaba las cosas en el baño. —¿Hoy tendrás mucho trabajo?

—Acompañaré a Ultear a ver algunos apartamentos en la hora del almuerzo. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? —Preguntó un poco incómodo. —No soy muy bueno a la hora de elegir la comodidad de un hogar.

—¿Ultear-san no tenía un apartamento con Jellal? —Preguntó confundida.

—Es muy grande para ella. —Mencionó. —Está pensando en venderlo. ¿No quisieras ir a verlo? —Preguntó animado. —Cuando decidamos tener hijos, este lugar será muy pequeño para eso. —Rió. —Quisiera tener más de dos hijos. ¿Cuántos quisieras tú?

El silencio inundó el lugar.

—¿Juvia? —Preguntó. —¿Me estás escuchando? —Pero no había respuesta alguna. —¿Pasa algo?

—Hmm, no. —Mencionó la mujer mientras trataba de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. —Supongo que dos hijos serían lindo. ¿No? Nunca estarían solos y tendrán el apoyo de su hermano siempre.

Gray sintió la incomodidad del momento.

—¿Fue negativo otra vez?

Juvia palideció.

—Juvia saldrá pronto del baño. —Mencionó calmándose. — ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

—No importa Juvia. —Mencionó. —No te tortures por un resultado, te amo. ¿Lo recuerdas? —La mujer asintió sin importar que él no la estuviera viendo. —Soy feliz contigo, y si… Si no podemos tener hijos de esta forma, podemos adoptar. —Mencionó despreocupado. —Podemos hacer otras cosas también, no sé, lo importante es que sigamos juntos; como la familia que somos.

Juvia sonrió al escucharle.

—Juvia cree que se casó con el mejor hombre del mundo. —Susurró ruborizada mientras sonreía. —Gracias, Gray-sama.

—Gracias a ti por ser la mujer que me acompaña siempre. Y… —Cambió el tema. — ¿Ya puedes salir a hacer el desayuno? —Preguntó. —Tengo una competencia que ganar.

—¿Competencia? —Preguntó animada cambiando por completo el semblante triste.

Algo le decía que aquello tenía que ver con Natsu.

—Natsu y yo tenemos una especie de competencia con la puntualidad. —Juvia sonrió. —El que llegue tarde más de tres veces a la semana, le tocará hacer todos los planos mientras que al otro solo le tocara los detalles menores.

—¿Quién va ganando? —Preguntó riendo.

—Llevamos un empate. —Confesó con pena. —Ultear ha tenido problemas últimamente con su carro y después de dejarte a ti en tu trabajo, la paso buscando a ella.

Juvia rió mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

Gray la recibió en sus brazos con una tierna sonrisa.

—Gray-sama. ¿Está enfermo? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Él enarcó la ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Es raro verte sonreír tanto.

—Simplemente soy feliz. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —Tengo una bonita esposa, mi padre sigue vivo y está conmigo, mi prima se cree mi mamá, pero me quiere como nadie. —Suspiró. —Mi mejor amigo está siendo feliz, Erza está animada por la vida, Lucy por fin alejó de su vida las cosas que la oprimían. ¿No crees que sea un buen motivo para ser feliz?

—Tienes razón. –Sonrió. —Es un buen tiempo para ser felices.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Salida del apartamento de Ultear.**_

 ** _…_**

Ultear miró con fastidio a su primo mientras este se ocupaba en disculparse por la tardanza.

—Juvia hizo el desayuno muy tarde, nos distrajimos hablando sobre algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué culpas a Juvia? —Preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada. —Seguramente te quedaste dormido, te conozco desde que tengo memoria, babeas la almohada.

—No lo hago.

—Tus orejas. —Señaló la pelinegra. —¿Recuerdas que cuando mientes las orejas se te ponen rojas? —Preguntó con una risita.

—Bueno, no lo hago todo el tiempo. —Mencionó abochornado mientras le abría _por fin_ la puerta del carro.

—Gracias por tener la decencia de querer abrir la puerta, eres todo un caballero. —Mencionó con sarcasmo mientras veía su teléfono. —Son las diez en punto. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, Fullbuster? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que estoy perdiendo mi competencia?

—Sí. —Luego de aquel comentario la pelinegra le miró con curiosidad. —¡No! —Corrigió. — Pacientes… ¡Estoy perdiendo pacientes! —Gritó. —Aparte que debo saber qué pasó con un pequeño niño que…!

—¿Pasó algo con un niño?

—Fue abandonando en pediatría, no sabemos qué hacer con él. —Susurró con pena. —Estuve con la madre de ese niño por algún tiempo, ella no lo quería. —Mencionó con pena. — ¡Es un niño tan bello!

—¿Y entonces que harán con él?

—Se quedará estos días en el hospital, pero si su madre no aparece, será entregado a servicios sociales.

—¿Se podrá adoptar después?

Ultear lo miró con curiosidad pero ignoró las ganas de querer preguntar.

—Sí, supongo. No sé muy bien sobre ello. Mientras tanto me encargo de cuidarlo con algunas enfermeras. —Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lugar de trabajo de Ultear. – Complejo Hospitalario Álvarez.**_

Gray acompañó por un momento a Ultear en la parte de pediatría, observó con atención al infante que estaba en aquella pequeña camilla. El menor dormía tranquilamente ajeno al par de ojos que lo observaban.

—La madre lo llamo Dante. —Mencionó haciendo una curiosa mueca que a Gray le dio risa. — Es muy bonito para ese nombre.

—¿Cómo llamarías a tu hijo si tuvieras alguno? —Preguntó con curiosidad Gray. Ella encogió los hombros.

—Seguramente sería cualquier nombre menos Dante. —Río en voz baja para no despertar al menor. — ¿Y tú?

Él simplemente siguió viendo al menor.

—¿Gray? ¿Pasa algo?

—Es el sexto. —Susurró con algo que Ultear no supo descifrar. —La sexta prueba de embarazo que sale negativa.

Ultear simplemente calló mientras él hablaba.

—No podemos. —Mencionó. — Quizás el problema no es Juvia, quizás el problema soy yo. No podemos tener hijos, nada pasa y…!

Ultear suspiró mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su primo.

—Tranquilo, no desesperes. —Lo vio fijamente tratando de infundir confianza. —Hay muchos métodos, verás que quizás existe la esperanza para ustedes.

—¿Y si no es así? —Preguntó con la voz rota.

—Entonces puedes adoptar. —Sonrió. —Vengan a una consulta, los puedo recomendar con una buena colega, también puedo ser yo si están más cómodos. —Gray asintió.

 _—No te pongas triste, que me derrites._ —Susurró con una tierna sonrisa. —Eres como el hermanito menor que nunca tuve, si puedo ayudarte en algo; lo haré con gusto.

« _Supongo que dos hijos serían lindos. ¿No? Nunca estarían solos y tendrán el apoyo de su hermano siempre._ »

Gray sonrió al momento de envolver en un abrazo a una abochornada Ultear.

—Te quiero mucho. ¿Lo sabías?

—Ya lo sé, estúpido. —Río. —Yo también te quiero.

—Somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abraz…! ¡ _Auch_! —Se quejó luego de recibir un golpe en el estómago.

—Deja de recordarme cuando creía en Barney y sus amigos, idiota. —Río en pequeñas carcajadas mientras él se lamentaba aún por el golpe.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿De qué te ríes tanto? —Preguntó Sorano viendo a Jellal escondido en una esquina. —¿Por qué te escondes?

—Ultear. Se le ve más feliz ahora. —Sonrió con algo de nostalgia. —Me alegra que sea feliz.

—Se lo merece después de todo. –Concluyó Sorano.

Él asintió antes de ver a una de sus amigas apretar el lápiz que llevaba en manos.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —Preguntó con interés.

—Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Erza. ¿No? —Preguntó. —Estuve tratando de hacerle la vida imposible contigo, supongo que mi instinto de protección con Ultear sobrepasó los límites.

—Quizás. —Mencionó. — _Pero me alegra aunque no lo creas._ —Susurró. —Hemos sido nosotros tres desde siempre, estamos juntos en todo. ¿No?

—Cierto. —Sonrió. —Me gustaría conocer un poco más de Erza, quizás enmendar mis errores con ella y mi… _Mal carácter_. —Susurró con pena.

—Te aseguro que a Erza no le importa mucho lo que le hiciste.

—De todas formas es mi método de expiación y no me lo puedes negar, Fernandes. —Lo miró fijamente. —Estoy muy contenta por ti, por tu vida, por Erza, por Meredy que se está graduando de abogada, por Ultear. El tiempo… El tiempo pasa rápido. —Mencionó con nostalgia. —Es como que si todo en la vida se encargara de proyectarse con pequeñas fotografías que pasan fugazmente por nuestra mente.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Recibimos el título juntos. —Sonrió Jellal mientras veía que Ultear golpeaba a Gray. —Quién lo diría. ¿No? Aún seguimos aquí.

—Las verdaderas amistades soportan el paso y el peso del tiempo y sus demandas. —Mencionó viendo fijamente a Jellal. —No importa lo que pase entre tú y yo, ni la opinión de terceros. Siempre debemos saber afrontar nuestros errores y seguir adelante, si nuestro destino es seguir siendo amigos, aunque por un momento nos tratemos de la mierda. —Jellal sonrió al recordar todas las veces en las cuales Sorano terminaba descargando la furia con él. — Siempre estaré aquí. ¿Lo sabes no?

—Ahora lo sé.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después. – Casa de Erza e Irene.**_

Juvia sonreía mientras Erza se desvivía hablando de lo bueno que era estar por fin en una relación estable. Lucy por fin parecía una embarazada, en palabras de Juvia y Natsu, estaba gorda como una osa polar, en palabras de Erza, estaba rellenita.

Y en palabras de su padre.

Bueno…

Su padre literalmente quería matar a Natsu, pero a la vez agradecerle la oportunidad de ser abuelo. Layla por su parte estaba más que contenta y muy emocionada a la hora de comprar detallitos para el próximo miembro de la familia _Dragneel – Heartfilia._

Zeref por fin había dejado el pequeño odio o rencor que sentía en contra de la rubia, un día se había acercado al apartamento de Natsu, y con una pequeña caja de regalo proclamó la paz entre ambos, Mavis le había felicitado por la nueva vida que estaba trayendo al mundo, le dio la bendición como si también fuera su madre y Lucy la aceptó sin queja alguna.

Natsu vivía lo más normal posible, los recuerdos aún estaban un poco ausentes, pero por lo menos el joven ya no se encontraba en medio de un pozo negro sin respuestas.

—Hey! —Le llamó la atención Erza. —Estás en la luna.

La rubia se ruborizó mientras veía el pequeño postre que ya se estaba acabando.

—Es increíble. ¿No? —Las mujeres que le acompañaban la miraron con duda e interés.

—Algunos meses atrás, mi vida se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, pero ahora… Ahora estoy feliz y sigo siendo feliz. —Sonrió. —Y me da miedo que la burbuja se reviente y me encuentre en otro panorama muy distinto a este.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

 _—Es mucha felicidad._ —Susurró. —No me miren mal, pero creo que estaba acostumbrada a los malos ratos. —Se burló de sí misma mientras se comía la fresa del pastel.

—Juvia cree que después de la tormenta, sale el sol, Licy.

—¿Licy? —Preguntaron Erza y Lucy.

—Puedes llamar a tu hija, Licy. —Mencionó Juvia como si aquello fuera una revelación divina.

Erza murmuró algunas cosas inentendibles al oído humano mientras que Lucy veía fijamente a Juvia.

—No lo sé, Natsu quiere…!

Sus dos mejores amigas le interrumpieron.

— _ **¡Ni se te ocurra!**_ —Gritaron en coro mientras luego rompían en carcajadas. Lucy se asustó un poco pero luego río acompañándolas.

—Si es por Natsu, puede llamarla Pizza. —Mencionó con terror Erza.

—O quizás, comida. —Mencionó Juvia. —Natsu-san ama mucho la comida. —Luego miró fijamente a Lucy. —Sin ofender, claro está.

Lucy seguía riendo mientras sus amigas decían nombres de comida al azar y por un momento, se lo creyó de tal manera que pegó un grito en negación.

— _ **¡Luna!**_ —Gritó Erza.

— _ **¡Luna!**_ —Apoyó Juvia.

Lucy las miró de forma interrogante. Erza simplemente explicó:

—Es el _Lu_ , de Lucy. —Sonrió.

—Y el _Na_ , de Natsu. —Concluyó Juvia. —Más que perfecto.

— _Es lindo_. —Susurró. —Pero tengo que hablar con Natsu. —La cara de regaño de Erza hizo que una especie de escalofríos recorriera su espina dorsal. —Bueno, quizás solo lo consulte con mi mamá. —Sus dos amigas asintieron en acuerdo.

—Junto con Gray-sama, hemos ido a tratamientos de fertilidad. —Mencionó Juvia. —Ultear dice que el proceso está bien, por lo cual no descartamos la posibilidad de poder tener hijos propios aún.

Lucy sonrió.

—Es una buena noticia. —Le felicitó sinceramente. —Gray y tú se lo merecen.

—Me quiero casar. —Erza soltó aquello tan de repente que la taza que juvia pensaba tomar cayó estruendosamente en la mesa.

Lucy palideció.

Irene dejó caer su maletín en la entrada de la cocina.

Y Erza, bueno… Ella se vio envuelta en un mar de preguntas, llantos, regaños, y más llantos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Casa de Jellal y Meredy.**_

 _ **…**_

Jellal estornudó por tercera vez y Meredy pensó seriamente en que su hermano se estaba por resfriar.

Una vez más lo escuchó y salió corriendo por el remedio y los pañuelos.

— _ **¡Me asustas!** _ —Exclamó. —Cuando tú te enfermas, no pasan cosas buenas. —Alegó con una cara que denotaba sabiduría, aunque aquello a Jellal le causara gracia.

—¿De qué hablas? Siento hasta un dolor de oído. —Se lamentó con una mueca de dolor. —Meredy, pastillas para dormir; ahora.

La chica sonrió mientras buscaba las cajitas.

—¿Duele mucho?

Él asintió.

—Seguramente alguien habla de ti en este momento.

—Seguramente esa persona me odia. —Rebatió estornudando nuevamente. —Meredy, antibióticos, antialérgicos, tráeme todo lo que consigas.

—¿Planeas casarte nuevamente?

—Meredy, no es momento para eso.

—Ultear está saliendo con alguien más.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

 _—Con un chico de cabellera plateada, es muy lindo._ —Susurró.

—¿Lyon? No. No lo creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella lo odia, yo también.

— _ **¡No mientas, Fernandes!**_

— _ **¡No estoy mintiendo!**_

— _ **¡Fernandes!**_

— _ **¡No me llames por el apellido, sabes que no me gusta!**_

—¿Por qué te recuerdo al doctor de Fármaco?

—Fue lo peor del semestre Meredy, no juegues con eso. —Mencionó con un tono entre burlesco y molesto.

— ** _¡Dime quién es el que está hablando con Ultear!_** Cómo su ex cuñada, debo saberlo.

— _ **¡No seas como Sorano!**_

—¿Qué sabe Sorano?

—Las pastillas, Meredy.

—Lis pistillis Miridy. —Se burló la joven.

— ** _¡Mocosa insolente!_ ** —Le regañó.

—Micisi insilinti. —Siguió burlándose.

—Por favor.

Meredy se relajó un momento y fue ese instante en el cual Jellal aprovechó para quitarle las pastillas.

—Ahora quien ríe de último. —Mencionó sonriendo triunfal mientras tomaba las pastillas.

—Ihiri quiin rii di iltimi. —Se burló nuevamente. —Igualmente Lyon es más bonito que tú. —Lo vio fijamente. —Estúpido hermano mayor.

—¿En qué momento creciste tanto? —Preguntó con nostalgia. —Te quiero mucho, tonta.

Meredy sonrió mientras veía que el pobre Jellal se debatía entre estar despierto o dejarse caer por el sueño.

—También te quiero, y buenas noches. —Cuando terminó de decir aquello, Jellal había caído profundamente en las garras del sueño. —Y sí, soy yo quién ríe de último.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Natsu y Lucy.**_

 ** _…_**

 _ **—¡Luna!**_

 _ **—¡Natsu Junior!**_

 _ **—¡LUUUUUUNAAAAA!**_

 _ **—¡NATSUUU JU-NI-OR!**_

— _ **¡Chicos!** _ —Layla intentó intervenir en aquello, pero Natsu y Lucy estaba concentrado en querer ganar aquello, y Lucy… Ella no se dejaría ganar.

—Natsu Junior y es mi última palabra.

 _—Luna. Y es mi última palabra._ —Susurró seriamente.

— _ **¡Ellie!**_ —Mencionó de repente. — ** _¡Pueden llamarla Ellie!_**

Lucy lo consideró, pero Natsu negó rápidamente.

—Junior Natsu.

— _ **¡Suena horrible!**_ —Se quejó Lucy. _**—¡Ten piedad! ¡Te odiará!**_

—Me amará. —Mencionó seguro. _**¡Soy su padre!**_

Ambos se fueron por su lado mientras Layla observaba todo asombrada.

Solo faltaban siete meses para el nacimiento de su nieto.

Y por amor a Dios, que no se llamara Junior.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Luuuuucy. —Llamó Natsu. La rubia seguía con la almohada en la cabeza. —Hey, Lucy.

—No me hables. —Mencionó.

— ** _¡Solo escúchame!_**

— _ **¡De ninguna manera dejaré que mi hijo se llame Natsu Junior!**_ —Exclamó con la voz rota. — ** _¡Malditas hormonas!_ ** —Gritó lanzando la almohada lejos mientras se quitaba con furia las lágrimas que descendían. A Natsu aquello se le antojó gracioso y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

Claro, hasta que Lucy lo atacó con los cojines.

— _ **¡Te odio Natsu Dragneel!**_

—Yo te amo, Lucy… Dragneel.

— _ **¡Cállate! ¡Soy Heartfilia!**_

—Según nuestra acta de matrimonio, no.

—Natsuuuu.

—Luuucyyy.

Ambos rieron como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Él simplemente se acercó a ella y depositó un pequeño beso que ella aceptó gustosa.

—Me gusta Luna. —Susurró. —Es bonito. ¿Quién te dio ese nombre?

—Erza y Juvia. —Susurró mientras lo veía fijamente. —Si te fijas, tiene las iniciales de nuestros nombres.

—Oye sí. —Se alejó pensativo. —No había caído en cuenta de eso.

La rubia sonrió.

—¿Estamos bien? —Preguntó temerosa.

—Estamos bien. —Confirmó.

Y nuevamente se unieron en un pequeño y tierno beso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 11.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAA!_

 _Sí, tardé horrores;_;_

 _ **¡Lo siento!**_

 _Perdónenme por ausentar cuatro semanas enteras, creo que serían cinco con esta que va corriendo D:_

 _Cómo explique en otro fic, estaba hundida en la depresión, mi vida se estaba yendo derechito para la verga;_;_

 _Pensé en retirarme y borrar todo._

 _Pero a lo último decidí mejor estancarme en un_ _ **hiatus.**_

 _Suena doloroso, pero era mejor que borrar todo e irme._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Afortunadamente lo vencí, vencí el bloqueo que se había instalado en mí, y aquí estoy._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí!_

 _A las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de insultarme por medio de reviews._

 _No prediquen el odio, prediquen el amor._

 _Créanme, es lo mejor._

 _Si quieren seguir haciéndolo, no me importa la verdad._

 _Es su tiempo y ustedes saben lo que hacen con eso._

 _Pero o sea, les juro que si salen de fanfiction, apagan el pc y respiran aire no friki, consiguen una vida._

 _No todos tenemos la misma opinión._

 _No todos estaremos de acuerdo con un trabajo._

 _Eso lo entiendo._

 _Pero de eso, a querer insultarme a mí, porque sí._

 _¡Existen límites!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus reviews._

 _ **¡Los reviews alegran al autor!**_

 _Más a mí, que acabo de vencer el bloqueo más intenso de toda mi vida. (?)_

 _Mención especial a mi beta-reader:_ _ **Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _Muchas gracias, en serio;-;_

 _Gracias por los tomatazos, por reconocer tus errores, por maltratarme con tus sinónimos y palabras nuevas._

 _Y por reconocer tus errores. X2_

 _Ante todo, eso._

 _Ah, y por ayudarme en todo lo que te he pedido, ya sea en fics, o recomendándome fics y libros xDD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Si ven algún error, culpen a Lilia._

 _Okno._

 _Cúlpennos a las dos._

 _A ella, porque se come las cosas y luego me culpa a mí, porque me da flojera leer de nuevo xD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¡Gracias por esperar!_

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

.

.

 _ **PD: Calculo que solo quedan tres capítulos para el final.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-c va-**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._


	12. Especial: Compras Familiares

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **12.**_

 _ **Especial: Compras familiares.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Si bien todo en la familia _Dragneel – Heartfilia_ era felicidad, en algunos puntos de convivencia, se desataban pequeños debates que terminaban de dos formas:

 _(1) Con Natsu tirado en una esquina y miles de almohadas cayéndole._

 _(2) Con Lucy usando su nueva táctica de manipulación: Llorar._

Y quizás en la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, no lloverían almohadas sino ropa.

En específico, _ropa de bebés._

—¡Te dije que no compraré ese traje! —Exclamó Natsu mientras salía de la tienda en donde minutos antes había entrado. Lucy le seguía de cerca mientras iba lamentándose por no haber comprado el trajecito de marinerito/a.

—Era muy bonito. —Se lamentó mientras lo veía. —Natsu, no puedes ignorarme por todo el camino.

—Tú no quieres que se llame Natsu Junior, y yo no quiero que tenga un traje ridículo de marinero.

—¡Era bonito!

—¡Era horrible! —Se detuvo haciendo que la rubia chocara con él.

Volteó para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente pero la rubia hizo un puchero y Natsu maldijo internamente.

—¡No me vas a ganar, _Heartfilia_!

—¿Ahora no soy una _Dragneel_?

Natsu ignoró aquello y siguió caminando.

—Te daré dos horas. —Gritó la rubia sin importar que estuviera llamando la atención. — _ **¡Dos horas para que traigas un conjunto de bebé ideal para nuestro hijo!**_

— _ **¡Será niña!**_ —Gritó en respuesta. —Y acepto el reto, _Heartfilia._

— _Dragneel._ —Respondió secamente. —Yo ganaré.

—Oh Luucy. —El chico sonrió. Lucy lo vio fijamente. —Estoy encendido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo conseguir el traje perfecto para un bebé del cual aún no sabían el sexo?**_

 _ **Paso 1:**_

 _Comprar ropa unisex._

Para Lucy aquello era una tarea fácil, disponía del dinero de sus padres y obviamente del suyo, el plus de aquello fue entrar a varias tiendas y que las encargadas se mostraran interesadas en ayudarle; fue lo mejor.

Entre risas y chistes sobre Natsu, había llenado un carrito con monitos y camisitas de diferentes tonos de colores y con una talla que posiblemente le duraría entre los primeros tres meses.

Todo era felicidad para la _Heartfilia._

Excepto para _Natsu._

—¿No tiene un azul más oscuro, pero no tan oscuro? —Preguntó fastidiado mientras veía las dos prendas que tenía en mano. A la vista de la encargada, las dos prendas de ropa tenían el mismo tono, solo que diferente talla.

Pero para Natsu, aquello era distinto, uno le recordaba al color de cabello de _Juvia_ , la esposa de _Gray_ , y la otra le recordaba el color azul de la corbata que llevaba puesta.

Y no, aunque todos quisieran decirle que era el mismo color.

 _Eran totalmente diferente._

—También tenemos prendas de color vinotinto, gris, verde, rosado. —Comentó curiosa.

—Yo quiero llevar prendas en color azul, son mi color favorito. —Rebatió rápidamente. —¿Vestidos tiene?

—¿No se supone que es un niño?

— _No sabemos aún, queremos que sea una sorpresa, pero no sabía que esto daría tantos problemas a la hora de escoger la ropa._ —Susurró con fastidio. —En realidad, no sé qué ropa llevar. —Confesó. —Solamente estoy llevándole la contraria a mi esposa y… —Cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, ya tenía más de un par de ojos encima de él. No pudo salir del local pues más de una se apuntó para ayudarle con aquella tarea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo conseguir el traje perfecto para un bebé del cual aún no sabían el sexo?**_

 _ **Paso 2:**_

 _Escoger mantas y pañales de tela._

Pan comido nuevamente para Lucy, la rubia escogía algunas mantas según la ropa unisex que llevaba mientras que Natsu… Bueno, el era un caso perdido.

—¿Esto para qué sirve? —Preguntó a la chica de la misma tienda.

Porque sí, _Natsu_ solamente se estancaría en una sola tienda.

—Esta manta es para que usted envuelva al niño, es para darle calidez y que no sienta el frío del ambiente. —Mencionó sabiamente mientras empezaba a mostrar diferentes mantas con colores y diseños cada vez más diferentes. Natsu asintió. Su mirada fue rápidamente a una mantita azul que tenía un gato sonriendo. La tomó rápidamente y se la dio a la encargada, secretamente la mujer suspiró con alivio; había sido difícil calmar todo el alboroto que Natsu había hecho en la tienda con su confesión de padre primerizo.

—¿Lo llevará? —Preguntó con miedo. Natsu asintió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Y la chica juró que en aquel momento su corazón había dado un gran latido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo conseguir el traje perfecto para un bebé del cual aún no sabían el sexo?**_

 _ **Paso 3:**_

 _¡Juguetes!_

En aquella tarea, por primera vez en aquel día, Lucy estaba dudando.

Porque no sabía que escoger entre cosas de niñas, o niños. Internamente deseaba que su bebé fuera una niña rubia como ella.

Por lo cual entró solamente en la parte de niñas y empezó a ver todo lo que estaba en el lugar, desde pequeños ositos hasta muñecas.

Su mirada rápidamente dio con una pequeña sirena, sus ojos brillaron por la emoción ya que, cuando ella era pequeña también había tenido una pequeña sirena que había llamado _Aquarius._

De aquella sala llevó solamente la sirena y se dispuso a pagar todo lo que tenía, en total llevaba seis conjuntos en colores pasteles, dos mantas y una pequeña sirena. Había escogido muchas cosas, pero a la final sólo se sintió cómoda con algunas prendas.

Además, estaba convencida que Natsu no había logrado hacer nada por su cuenta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Llevará algo de esta sección? —Preguntó la joven mientras veía a Natsu.

—Este pequeño muñequito. —Señaló una ranita verde. —Es muy curiosa. —Rió.

— _Se llama Frosh._ —Susurró la joven. Natsu asintió mientras lo agarraba y se lo pasaba para que lo metiera en el carrito de compras. A decir verdad no llevaba mucho, un par de conjuntos con dos pares de zapaticos de tela, una manta azul y aquella ranita, seguro Lucy llevaba más de la cuenta, pero por su parte él se sentía muy complacido con lo escogido.

Su mirada dio directamente con un trajecito de marinero y por primera vez decidió verlo.

Realmente era bonito, era de un tono azul cielo y tenía bordados de barcos y gaviotas, el gorrito era muy curioso y a la vez, muy divertido.

—¿Esto lo puede usar niños y niñas? —Preguntó con curiosidad. La chica asintió. —Entonces llevaré este también. —Sonrió nuevamente mientras lo agarraba. Yukino, la joven albina que se había encargado de ayudarle con las compras se ruborizó levemente.

Iba camino a pagar cuando su teléfono vibró, un nuevo mensaje de Lucy había llegado.

 _Te espero en la heladería. No tardes._

Sonrió y pagó la cuenta, Yukino le ofreció las bolsas y él le agradeció por la eterna paciencia que había tenido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La rubia se había lanzado prácticamente hacía las bolsas que él llevaba sin darle tiempo de ocultarlas, escuchó un chillido de emoción cuando sacó el trajecito de marinero, Natsu rió al ver la cara de emoción de la Lucy. La tomó desprevenida completamente y unió sus labios en un tierno beso que ella no tardó en responder.

—Somos un desastre. ¿Verdad? —Preguntó la rubia. Natsu rió por el comentario y posó su mano en el vientre de su esposa. Eran casi cinco meses desde que sabía de la existencia de aquel regalo, cinco meses desde que su relación se había fortalecido, cinco meses de felicidad infinita.

—Somos una familia, Lucy. —Sonrió besándole en la frente. —Y siempre lo seremos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 12.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _La verdad estaba haciendo era un one-shot, pero me di cuenta que quedaba perfecto en_ _ **Only You**_ _y bueno, aquí está xDD_

 _Tómenlo_ _como un pequeño especial._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los reviews._

 _¡Falta poco para los 90!_

 _Y dentro de poco… ¡Ojala sean 100!_

 _La verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo dado a esta historia, los quiero mucho ;-;_

 _Así qué, no olviden dejar su review._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pueden agregarme en mi cuenta: **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _Y también pueden dar clic me gusta a mi página: **Rosse Valderrey – Fanfiction.**_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero leernos pronto nuevamente!_

 _Perdonen cualquier error._

 _Saludos: Rosse Valderrey._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	13. Especial: De Baby shower a un compromiso

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a quien es mi beta: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **13.**_

 _ **Especial: De un baby Shower a un Compromiso.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **4 meses después.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucy siempre había querido un baby shower por todo lo alto, quizás un poco de rosado en la esquina, algunos globos en la entrada, quizás, solo quizás, un pequeño juego armable para poder. _–Si Natsu le dejaba. –_ Jugar un rato.

 _¿Pero qué había conseguido?_

Había conseguido, un baby shower que terminó en: _¿Por qué motivo los hombres son iguales?_

Y en la esquina ganadora se encontraba Erza, con Juvia siguiéndole solo por dos pasos.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, solamente supo que cuando llegaron aquellas dos mujeres, lanzaron los regalos en la cesta decorada y Erza tomó más de dos tragos seguidos, mientras que Juvia tomaba desesperadamente del jugo de naranja.

El ambiente realmente había cambiado.

— _Luucy._ —Hipó la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sexto trago de cóctel. — _No en-entiendo. —_ Hipó nuevamente mientras un extenso rubor aparecía en su rostro. — _De verdad, no… ¿Por qué te casaste?_ —Preguntó incrédula. Lucy arqueó la ceja con curiosidad.

 _¿Qué tenía que ver aquella pregunta con un baby shower y un bebé en camino?_

—Porque me amaba. —Respondió Natsu aquella pregunta. La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada mientras veía el trago en la mesa. Lucy iba a decir algo más, pero el repentino sollozo de alguien más la detuvo.

— ** _¡G-Gray!_ ** —Se lamentó esta vez la joven de cabellera azul. _—¡Gray-sama me dijo…!_ —Se detuvo un momento como si se le hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decir. Luego un rato el sollozo aumentó y con aquello, la mujer habló nuevamente. — _¡Él me dijo… Dijo que Juvia!_ —Hipó mientras se abrazaba a la pelirroja. — _¡Dijo que Juvia estaba bonita!_ —Gritó en medio del llanto. Natsu miró con algo de extrañeza aquello e intentó preguntar algo, pero la voz de Juvia sonó nuevamente en el lugar. _—¡Todos los hombres son iguales!_ —Gritó desabrochándose un poco la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Natsu iba a decirle que no entendía el motivo de su queja pero, unas manos taparon su visión y lo hicieron prácticamente huir del lugar.

A lo lejos escuchó como Erza le decía que se fuera con los suyos, que era un maldito al igual que los demás.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

 _—Intentaré por todos los medios averiguar que pasó._ —Susurró la rubia. —Realmente esto no es ni por lejos, el baby shower que soñé.

La mujer intentó irse pero un fuerte agarre en su mano le detuvo. Natsu acarició levemente el vientre de ahora siete meses. Sonrió antes de agacharse un poco y dejar un beso en este. La rubia se sonrojó completamente cuando la mirada de su esposo estuvo fija en sus orbes marrones.

 _Quizás solo fue un simple roce de segundos, pero amaba cada vez más la forma en la cual Natsu cuidaba de ellos._

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con preocupación. —Podemos si quieres suspender todo y… —La mujer le calló posando nuevamente sus labios encima de su esposo.

—Estamos bien. —Sonrió sinceramente. —Si bien, no es lo que esperaba. —Rió un poco divertida de la situación. —Mi madre está muy animada hablando con Mavis mientras que mi padre está feliz de la vida con Zeref bebiendo sus tragos. Irene está que desborda felicidad con el padre de Gray. —La rubia codeó disimuladamente a su esposo para que viera como la pelirroja mayor suspiraba mientras escuchaba al hombre de cabellera negra hablar. —Hay niños jugando por doquier y mucha comida.

— _También regalos._ —Susurró Natsu. — _Y amor._ —Dijo viéndola fijamente. _—A pesar de todo, hay amor._ —Ella asintió.

—Iré a calmar a Erza y Juvia. —Mencionó la rubia. —Le dije a Sussy que preparada dos café cargados, seguramente ya los tiene listos. —Natsu asintió. —Por tu parte, intenta también hablar con aquellos. —Señaló a Gray y Jellal sentados en la mesa mientras esperaban _–quizás.–_ que un rayo les cayera encima.

—Averiguaré lo que pueda. —Sonrió el hombre. —Buena suerte. —Se despidió de su esposa y ella con una simple sonrisa avanzó nuevamente al lugar en donde se encontraban sus dos amigas.

 **…**

 _¿Por qué había empezado todo? He aquí la respuesta._

Lucy se sentó comodamente entre los muebles y cojines que estaban un poco separado de sus dos mejores amigas. Ambas habían tomado más de una taza de café, y Lucy juró por un momento que todo se había calmado.

—¿Entonces?

La primera en levantar la mirada fue Juvia. El sonrojo que tenía era similar a un tomate y Lucy trató por todos los medios de no reír por aquello.

—Sucede que, Juvia… Juvia. —Mencionó con duda.

— _ **¡Juvia tendrá un bebé!**_ —Exclamó Erza. La mujer de cabellos azules se ruborizó aún más y Lucy estaba con la boca abierta.

Un momento después estaba encima de su amiga felicitándole por el suceso. Juvia sonreía mientras una pequeña lágrima de felicidad descendía libremente por su rostro.

Pero entonces Lucy frunció el ceño un poco al no terminar de entender el porque Juvia estaba llorando aquel día.

— ** _¡Espera!_ ** —Gritó Lucy haciendo sobresaltar a sus dos mejores amigas. _**—¡¿Estabas tomando?!**_

— _ **¡No! ¡Juvia no tomó nada!**_ —Aclaró rápidamente.

—¿Entonces por qué actuabas de esa forma? —Preguntó confundida.

—Las hormonas ya están haciendo su trabajo y Juvia se sintió muy sensible al ver a Erza-san tan decaída.

— _ **¡Y tú!** _ —Gritó nuevamente la rubia. — _¿Qué tienes?_

—Jellal es un idiota. —Mencionó con un puchero. —Las dos mujeres le miraron con curiosidad. La relación entre Erza y Jellal era lo mejor que les había pasado a ambos y hoy, simplemente estaban como perros y gatos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó la rubia.

— _ **¡Tiene algo escondido en su maletín que no quiere que yo vea!** _ —Exclamó. _**—¡Hasta Ultear lo vio!**_

 _ **—¡Gray-sama no entiende mis adivinanzas sobre embarazos!**_ —Exclamó también Juvia.

Lucy parpadeó un poco confundida para luego explotar en un pequeño _no-regaño._

— _ **¡¿Me están diciendo que… Básicamente convirtieron mi baby-shower en un campo de batalla solo por eso?!**_

Ambas mujeres exclamaron con un fuerte y alto: _Sí._

Y Lucy por primera vez en su vida; se preguntó como terminó siendo amigas de ese par de locas.

 _ **…**_

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Natsu casualmente mientras les veía de reojo. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—En nueve meses me verás y mi cara querrás tocar. —Mencionó distraídamente Gray. —¿Qué carajos significa eso?

—Pensé en proponerle matrimonio a Erza esta noche y resulta que me mandó a la mierda porque no le quise mostrar el contenido del maletín.

Natsu quiso reír en aquel momento, es más, no pudo controlar el deseo de querer reírse a carcajadas de aquellos dos.

— _ **NUEVE MESES.** _ —Resaltó aquella palabra Natsu. —Tienes que esperar para verlo. —Mencionó. _—¿Cuántos meses dura un embarazo?_

La cara de confusión de Gray fue mutando en varias emociones según Natsu, risa, confusión, incredulidad, luego una risa, y más risas.

— _¿Seré?_ —Preguntó emocionado. Natsu rió.

—El padre más tonto del mundo si me permites decirlo. —Le dijo entre risas Natsu. — _¡Y tú! —_ Señaló a Jellal. —¿Estás escuchándote? ¿En serio deseas casarte con Erza? —Jellal asintió. — _Entonces no se diga más._ —Susurró levantándose decidido. — _¡Tengo un plan!_ —Gray empezó a dudar de aquel plan pero de todas formas terminó siendo arrastrado por los dos hombres que le acompañaban.

 _ **…**_

Lucy miró con curiosidad a su esposo mientras este llevaba un pequeño micrófono en mano, Erza miró de reojo a Jellal, el hombre escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras miraba a cualquier lado menos hacía donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Me escuchan? —Preguntó Natsu. La gente miró hacía donde él se encontraba. —B-bueno, y-yo… —Palideció por un momento y una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Lucy. — _G-gray qui-quiere decir algo._ —Lanzó prácticamente el micrófono a las manos de su amigo y el pelinegro palideció aún más que Natsu.

—Emm… Juvia. —Mencionó. —Juvia, yo… Perdón. —Mencionó. —Perdón por ser tan tonto. —La joven de cabellera azul sonrío ante el comentario de su esposo. — _Y gracias._ —Le guiñó el ojo y la mujer juró que podía morirse de felicidad en aquel momento. — _Estoy ansioso de que pasen estos nueves meses._ —Lucy abrazó emocionada a Juvia mientras ella lloraba nuevamente junto a su amiga. El pelinegro iba a decir algo más pero un gruñido por parte de Natsu lo hizo maldecir. —Y bien, Erza, este de acá quiere decirte algo.

Jellal tomó el micrófono en mano y por primera vez en aquella noche, miró fijamente a la mujer pelirroja que había robado su corazón.

—Estás hoy aquí, y sigues viéndote tan hermosa como la primera vez. —La pelirroja se ruborizó completamente. —Estás aquí junto a mi esta noche, estamos aquí y solamente sé que, quiero que estés conmigo hoy, mañana y siempre. —Un quejido ahogado se escuchó en la multitud y Jellal no necesitó voltear para saber quién había sido. Se agachó lentamente y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo. —Todas estas noches me he preguntado. ¿Querrías casarte conmigo, Erza Scarlet?

El silencio inundó la habitación hasta que un par de pasos acelerados se escucharon por el lugar. Erza prácticamente se había lanzado encima de Jellal mientras repetía el _sí_ completamente emocionada.

Lucy observó como Juvia avanzó con timidez hasta los brazos abiertos de su esposo y como ambos se fundían en un fuerte abrazo.

Vio la mano extendida de Natsu al frente de ella y la tomó. Ambos se vieron como la primera vez, aquella primera vez bajo aquel árbol de cerezo mientras las flores caían y la brisa se encargaba de crear pequeños remolinos con ellas.

Ambos se besaron con el mismo amor que había nacido la tarde del cumpleaños de Natsu.

Ambos juntaron nuevamente sus frentes, como aquel día en la casa de Lucy cuando se habían golpeado accidentalmente.

Ambos volvieron a soñar con un futuro que solamente estaba completo cuando ellos dos estaban juntos.

Lo único que necesitaban para ser felices; era tenerse.

Lo único que Natsu necesitaba para seguir adelante, era ella.

 _—Lo único que necesito para ser feliz, eres tú._ —Susurró la rubia con una gran sonrisa mientras su esposo la besaba.

Eran felices, completamente felices.

 _Después de aquella tormenta, había salido el sol para cada uno de ellos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 13.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No tengo excusa, lo sé._

 _Tarde años para traer este capítulo._

 _Perdón._

 _Mi salud no fue la mejor en estos días y bueno, tuve que ausentarme por esos motivos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Este fue el penúltimo capítulo de este fic._

 _¡Si señores!_

 _En el capítulo 14 acaba este fic._

 _Ajskdshdk ;-; Duele, quema y lastima ;-;_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior!  
¡Los responderé mañana sin falta!_

 _Si el capítulo les gustó, lo pueden decir a través de sus reviews._

 _¡Estamos cerca de llegar a los 100!_

 _¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer también._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Buenas noches._

 _Rosse Schäfer._

 _[Pueden agregarme a mi cuenta, el link directo se encuentra en mi biografía.]_

 _¡Hasta la próxima semana!_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	14. Eres tú

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Arienny Cortazar. & Lilia Sierralta. **__**(Ausente/Vacaciones.)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **14.**_

 ** _Eres tú._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única._ — ** _Jorge Luis Borges._**

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _ **Un año después. ~**_

 _ **.**_

Decir que la vida les había sonreído desde aquella noche, no era mentira. Después de aquel baby shower, dos meses más adelante; Nashi había nacido un día soleado de marzo.

La pequeña niña de cabellera rosada y ojos marrones había llegado para llenar de más luz aquel hogar.

 ** _…_**

— _Te juro, por amor a Dios, ¡NO TENDREMOS MÁS HIJOS! —Natsu reía mientras internamente soportaba el dolor en su mano izquierda. Lucy apretaba fuertemente mientras las contracciones iban y venían. —¡Te juro, Natsu!_

— _Sí, sí, ya sé. —Murmuró en voz baja. —Solo sigu…_

— _¿Qué siga? ¡¿Quieres que siga?! —Exclamó con la cara contraída por el dolor. —¡Es horrible! —Chilló con lágrimas saliendo libremente. —Duele._

— _Solo falta un poco, Lucy. —Animó Ultear. —Un poco más._

— _No puedo… —Susurró con la voz rota mientras se arqueaba nuevamente en la camilla. —Es fuerte, duele, duele. —Gritó mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama. Natsu tomó aire profundamente mientras la presión en su mano desistía._

— _Pronto lo veremos. —Susurró Natsu mientras veía a la rubia respirar desesperadamente. El sudor cubría todo su rostro y algunos mechones rubios estaban completamente desordenados. —Vamos bebé, un poco más. —Lucy lo vio fijamente para luego intentar una vez más._

 _Lo siguiente que escucharon fue como el llanto de un bebé inundaba la sala. Ultear sonreía abiertamente mientras anunciaba que era una pequeña niña._

 _Natsu sonrió grandemente cuando acercaron al pequeño bulto hacía ellos. El bebé dejó de llorar en lo que entró en contacto con los brazos de su madre. Lucy lloraba mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en aquella cabecita._

 _Y Natsu, Natsu era completamente feliz mientras contemplaba aquella escena frente a él._

 _Ahora no eran solamente dos, ahora su familia estaba completa._

 _Por fin era padre._

 _ **…**_

Zeref había pasado un mes entero bromeando con él a costa de eso, Lucy prácticamente lo había maldecido en aquel quirófano mientras daba a luz.

Llevó su mano derecha a la cara de la rubia para dejar una pequeña caricia en el rostro de su esposa, esta al sentir el toque hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras se daba la vuelta.

Aquello se le antojó completamente gracioso. Después del nacimiento de su hija y las largas noches que habían pasado en vela por ello, Lucy acostumbraba a dormir mucho por las mañanas.

Según ella, necesitaba reponer el tiempo perdido.

Según él, era una excusa ya que solamente ella tenía flojera o estaba cansada.

Y le entendía, Lucy había dejado el trabajo para poder tener completa atención de su hija, cuando llegaba a casa, ambas estaban durmiendo juntas o comiendo algo, Nashi contaba con un año y algunos meses y la pequeña prácticamente estaba todo el día encima de su madre.

A él, prácticamente lo ignoraba para correr a los brazos de su madre.

Los únicos momentos que podía pasar en pareja con su esposa, era precisamente esos, los despertares y las noches. Después de eso, Nashi era completamente el foco de atención de su esposa, decir que estaba un poco celoso era ridículo, pero… Realmente se sentía un poco excluido en casa.

Escuchó el pequeño llanto venidero de la habitación que habían ambientado para la bebé y rápidamente se puso de pie, observó que Lucy aún dormía así que no la despertaría por ello.

Avanzó lentamente y abrió la puerta con cuidado, la pequeña lloraba en su pequeña cama pero al verlo, calló rápidamente. Natsu sonrió al verla y la alzó en brazos, la niña empezó a jugar con su cara y algunos de sus mechones de cabello.

— _Hola bebé._ —Susurró con voz tierna mientras juntaba sus narices y las movía rápidamente. Nashi rompió en risas mientras pasaba sus manos por la cara de Natsu. — _¿Cómo amaneciste? —_ Los balbuceos no se hicieron esperar mientras él seguía cargándola. La apegó un poco más a él mientras salía del cuarto con la bebé en brazos. — _¿Tienes hambre?_ —Preguntó. — _¿Por qué pregunto si sé que no me responderás?_ —Rió entre dientes mientras visualizaba a lo lejos la andadera de Nashi. — _Iré a preparar alimento, por favor no hagas ruido… Mamá está durmiendo._ —Nashi rió mientras empezaba a moverse en la andadera.

La pequeña ya era hábil caminando por el apartamento, sus pasitos iban lentos pero seguros, pero como padre primerizo, él aún sentía miedo por su niña, así que siempre que se quedaba con la pequeña, la aseguraba en la andadera mientras él cocinaba o se movía por el lugar.

Echó una última mirada a la pequeña antes de perderse completamente en la cocina, agarró el alimento que Lucy había dejado antes en la nevera y empezó a calentarlo. Cuando midió la temperatura exacta y probó el alimento, supo que era el momento de alimentar a la niña. Depositó el contenido en el frasco y avanzó hacía su pequeña. Nashi se había movido rápidamente hacia él cuando distinguió que era lo que su padre llevaba en manos.

 _—P-apa._ —Susurró y a Natsu se le aceleró el corazón como la primera vez que la escuchó llamarlo de esa manera. Con una gran sonrisa alzó la niña en brazos mientras le daba el tetero. Nashi había agarrado posesivamente el frasco para que nadie interviniera en su hora de comida.

—No me arrepiento de nada. —Escuchó la voz de su esposa detrás de él. Lucy se dejó caer al lado de él y la pequeña. Nashi hubiera saltado en brazos de su madre si la comida no fuera su principal atención en aquel momento.

—¿Arrepentirte de qué? —Preguntó Natsu.

— _De ti, de mi, de nosotros._ —Susurró. — _No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi._

 _—Te hice daño._ —Susurró Natsu viéndola fijamente. _—No deberías decir eso justo ahora, yo… Había opciones mejores_.

—¿Quién?—Lo vio fijamente antes de preguntar nuevamente. — ¿Gray? —Cuestionó con una risita. —¿Leo? —Natsu maldijo en voz baja y la risa de Lucy no se hizo esperar.

—Odio a Leo.

—¿Por qué no te molesta la idea de Gray?

—Gray es mejor persona que yo, él nunca te hubiera hecho…—Lucy lo silenció colocando un dedo en la comisura de sus labios.

—Desde que te vi, supe que lo único que necesitaba, eras tú. —Natsu quiso acortar la distancia que había entre ellos dos pero un pequeño pote deslizándose por sus piernas lo interrumpió. Nashi había comido todo y prácticamente estaba durmiéndose nuevamente. La rubia tomó en brazos a la pequeña y con arrullos y pequeñas canciones la había dormido nuevamente.

Natsu observó en completo silencio cuando Lucy llevó a la niña en la habitación y espero con paciencia cuando ella salió nuevamente.

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? —Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima de Natsu. Él solamente sonrió mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de su esposa.

—Tenía más de una hora observándote dormir. —Mencionó tranquilamente mientras retiraba un mechón rubio de la cara de su esposa.

— _Oh, seguramente eras tú el que me estaba haciendo cosas en la cara._ —Natsu rió por aquello y la rubia simplemente depositó un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

 _—Te amo._ —Susurró ella. Sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de tocarse nuevamente y esta vez fue Natsu quien los unió a ambos. Fue un roce que empezó lentamente para luego hundirse en las profundidades de un amor que había aguantado la tormenta, y que hoy, observaba el resplandor del sol.

 _—Te amo, Lucy._ —Susurró separándose. — _Si tuviera que vivir todo de nuevo, lo elegiría solo porque tú estarás conmigo. —_ Lucy sonrió antes de darle nuevamente un beso.

—Lo único que necesito para ser feliz, eres tú. —Lo vio fijamente. — _Gracias por ser el hombre de mi vida._

—Gracias por seguir aquí. —La aferró en un abrazo mientras el olor del cabello de su esposa inundaba sus fosas nasales. _—Gracias por ser solo tú._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción._ — ** _Joaquín Sabina_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Oficialmente, esta historia llegó a su fin.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Hola!_

 _Realmente solo me queda agradecer el apoyo recibido con esta historia._

 _Es mi primer escrito para el fandom de Fairy Tail y el primero que concluyo._

 _Gracias a las 33 personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, y las 30 personas que la pusieron en lista de alerta._

 _Muchas gracias por los +100 reviews, fue muy lindo que llegáramos a esa suma, fue un regalo para mí._

 _¡Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _Incluso con todo lo que tardé, con el desorden en las actualizaciones, siguieron aquí._

 _Y lo agradezco, en serio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quizás pueda subir un epilogo más adelante, pero por ahora esto está completo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Agradecimientos a quien fue mi beta en los primeros capítulos,_ _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_ _Fue la primera persona con la cual hablé sobre esta historia, y me apoyó para que la publicara._

 _Agradecimientos a mi beta-reader actual,_ _ **Lilia Sierralta.**_ _Casi me pega cuando se enteró que todavía no había subido el final, estuvo conmigo después de que terminé todo lazo con mi anterior beta y me apoyó, madreó, pegó, gritó y mucho más._

 _Es un amor de persona._

 _Muchas gracias siempre por estar al tanto de todo, incluso en tus vacaciones, en serio._

 _Nunca sabré como agradecerte completamente todo lo que haces por mí._

 _._

 _También agradezco a_ _ **Arienny Cortazar,**_ _beta suplente recomendada por_ _ **Lilia Sierralta,**_ _ella me apoyó en este último capítulo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mención especial a:_ _ **Stormy Night of Rain92,**_ _siempre me ha apoyado en las historias de este fandom, así que me parece correcto hacer mención de ella. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mil gracias a ustedes por leer estos 14 capítulos de este fic._

 _Gracias por aguantar el drama, el amor y todo. (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos, espero leernos en una nueva oportunidad._

 _ **Se despide, Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	15. Epílogo

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta-reader suplente, que igual me pega: Arienny Cortazar.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Only You.**_

 _ **15.**_

 _ **Epílogo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aquella unión en la cafetería parecía más un entierro que un break de hombres fuertes y trabajadores.

Gray tenía ojeras notables y un mal humor evidente.

Jellal arrastraba una cara larga mientras el sueño trataba de apoderarse de sus facciones.

Y él, su cara adornada con miles de rasguños y algunos roces rojos cortesía de Nashi.

—¿Cómo los trata la vida? —Preguntó animando el ambiente. Después de dos inspiraciones y exhalaciones de aire y dos tragos de café, obtuvo su respuesta.

—Pésimo. —Mencionó Gray.

— _Arrastrado por la vida._ —Susurró Jellal.

El sonrió notoriamente y Gray frunció el ceño.

—¿Tuviste una sesión de pelea con un gato? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja. —Tu cara se ve horrible.—Mencionó. —Bueno, no hay mucha diferencia de como realmente es, pero igual. —Soltó burlón mientras tomaba un nuevo trago de su latte macchiato.

—¿Desde cuándo tomas Latte Macchiato? —Preguntó burlón. Gray se ruborizó completamente y Jellal rompió en carcajadas mientras veía su capuchino.

— _No preguntes._ —Susurró Gray.

— _Solo gozalo._ —Completó Jellal y los tres hombres rompieron en carcajadas estruendosas.

—Hombre, extrañaba esto. ¿Qué nos pasó?—Cuestionó muerto de la risa el pelinegro. Jellal se encogió de hombros y Natsu simplemente suspiró sonoramente.

—Las responsabilidades de hombres casados y con hijos, quizás.

—Hey, aún no tengo hijos. —Mencionó Jellal.

—Pero lo tendrás. —Acotó Gray. —Verás y sentirás lo que Natsu y yo vivimos.

— _ **¡Ustedes son unos esclavos en su casa!**_ —Exclamó. _**—¡Me niego!**_

—¿Perdón? —Natsu lo vio fijamente. —La última vez que los visité, eras el cachifo de Erza. —Gray rompió en risas mientras veía a Natsu simulando ser Erza. — _Jellal._ —Afinó la voz tratando de que se parezca lo más posible al tono de voz de la pelirroja. — _Tu hijo y yo necesitamos frutas._ —Imitó el puchero de la mujer y Jellal casi escupe el trago de café que antes había tomado. _**—¡JELLAL!**_ —Gritó. — _¡¿Estás jodidamente escuchándome?! ¡Tenemos hambre, mueve tu trasero A-HO-RA!_ —Gray había golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa mientras reía. Jellal simplemente trataba de no tomar nada para no causar un reguero. Natsu imitó ahora un tono de voz quebrado. — _No me quieres. ¿Verdad? Luego de estar tan gorda como una bola de arroz, ya no me quieres._ —Y empezó a llorar fingidamente.

— _Eres un idiota hombre._ —Susurró con la voz rota por la risa del momento. — _Si Erza te hubiera escuchado._

—No lo hizo y no tiene porque enterarse de esto. —Mencionó pálido imaginando todas las formas en la cual Erza pudiera torturarlo. —Las risas inundaron nuevamente el lugar mientras los tres hombres seguían hablando casualmente de sus vidas amorosas, tal cual como un grupo de colegialas chismeando sobre el chico que les gusta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Natsu llegó a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los pasos vacilantes de Nashi lo alcanzaron y él gustoso alzó en brazos a su pequeña niña de cabellera tan rosada como la suya.

—Tan pronto llega tu padre me olvidas, pequeña niña traidora. —Se quejó Lucy con un puchero mientras se acercaba a su esposo y depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de este. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? Llegas tarde.

—Oh, estuve perdido entre papeles y cosas. —Mencionó despreocupado mientras repartía besos por la cara de su hija. —Tomé un tiempo para salir con Jellal y Gray, ambos te mandan saludos. —Lucy asintió mientras caminaba hasta el comedor.

—¿Quieres comer? —Preguntó.

— _Por favor._ —Susurró aún concentrado en su pequeña hija. — _Solo tomé café y más café el día de hoy._

—No me sorprende. —Mencionó despreocupada la rubia perdiéndose por el pasillo de la cocina. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un verdadero descanso para comer algo bueno?

—No quieres saberlo, y realmente no quiero hablar de eso. —Mencionó de forma seca.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó la rubia con una ceja enarcada mientras avanzaba a la mesa con el plato de comida de su esposo.

—¿Recuerdas a Lissana? —Preguntó. Lucy asintió mientras colocaba el plato en la mesa, él simplemente tomó asiento dejando a la pequeña Nashi en el suelo. —Cuando pasó lo que pasó…

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Lucy viéndole fijamente.

—¿En serio preguntas eso? —Cuestionó él mientras la veía. — _Fui yo quien perdió la memoria, Lucy, no tú._ —Susurró. — _Yo te fallé. ¿Recuerdas?_ —Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cayendo en cuenta de algo.

— _Oh, es eso._ —Susurró nerviosa. _—S-si te dijera qué, nada de eso pasó. ¿Qué dirías?_ —Natsu miró sin entender a la rubia. Ella se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior.

—Prosigue. —Mencionó Natsu sin aún probar bocado del almuerzo que estaba en la mesa.

—Verás, hay muchas cosas que no te dije en su momento porque no quería hacerte daño. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —No quería explotarte de buenas a primeras con tanta información y supongo que con el pasar del tiempo lo olvidé. —Se encogió de hombros mientras una risita aparecía en su rostro. —Nunca me engañaste. —Lo vio fijamente. Natsu parpadeó un poco confundido por lo que su esposa le decía. —Todo lo que pasó, o lo que creíste que pasó, fue una treta de Lissana y su deseo de tenerte para ella. —Mencionó tamborileando con sus dedos en la mesa. —El día en que entraste al hospital, hablé con ella en la capilla, ella... Ella simplemente me confesó que todo lo había hecho para que tú volvieras con ella. ¿Me explico? —Él negó. La rubia suspiró sonoramente. —El día que amaneciste con ella. —Lucy frunció el ceño y aquello a Natsu se le antojó gracioso. —Estabas tan hecho mierda que solamente te desplomaste a dormir en su cama. —Ella lo vio fijamente con una sonrisita queriendo formarse en su cara. —Ella tergiversó las cosas y tú caíste en sus mentiras.

Natsu escuchaba en silencio y de alguna manera a su mente regresó aquel momento cuando despertó completamente desorientado en una habitación que no era suya. Él nunca quiso buscar más explicaciones porque según él, lo que está a la vista no necesitaba más explicaciones. Después siguió frecuentando a Lissana porque de alguna u otra manera él se sentía culpable y, sumándole que ella le había dicho que estaba enferma, no quería dejarla luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

—Siempre eres un idiota que no le busca más patas al gato de las que tiene. —La rubia lo miró fulminantemente y aquello fue tan gracioso.—Ocurrieron otras cosas relacionadas a tu accidente. —Mencionó tranquilamente la rubia. —Cosas que no te diré porque ya no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué no tiene sentido? —Preguntó. — _Luuuuuuuucy._ —Susurró. La rubia negó.

—Supongamos que me encargué de esos pequeños problemas, o quizás Zeref lo hizo. —Se encogió de hombros. Aquello confundió más a Natsu.

—¿ _Qué problemas? No entiendo_. —Susurró perdido. La rubia sonrió.

—Solamente siéntete seguro que todo lo malo se alejó de nosotros.

— _Lamento mucho haberte ocultado lo de Lissana. —_ Susurró. — _Yo de verdad_... —Ella lo calló.

—Termina tu comida. —Mencionó con una sonrisa. —Iré a ver que hace nuestra pequeña. —Y no había avanzado más de tres pasos cuando Natsu la había agarrado y la había arrastrado practicamente a sus brazos.

—Entonces. ¿No te engañé? —Preguntó incrédulo y Lucy juró en aquel momento querer matar a su esposo.

—¿Ahora es que realmente entendiste todo?

— _Responde._ —Susurró viéndola fijamente. —Por favor. — Ella sonrió divertida antes de juntar sus labios en un casto beso.

— _Nunca pasó nada grave entre Lissana y tú._ —Susurró muy cerca de sus labios. — _Me fuiste fiel, pero un completo idiota con tu mal carácter y...—_ Él la silenció otorgándole un profundo beso. Ella jadeó ante el repentino ataque de intensidad que su esposo estaba manifestando. Fue un beso duro, pero a la misma vez; tierno. Casi parecía desesperado mientras ambos jugaban aquel juego de mordidas y besos. Natsu delineó el labio inferior de la rubia y ella le concedió gustosa la entrada a su cavidad. Las manos de Lucy se aferraron al cuello de su esposo y aquello hubiese seguido el rumbo si la vocecita infantil de una pequeña niña no hubiese arruinado el momento.

La rubia retomó el aire que sus pulmones exigían y él reía viendo la cara completamente roja de su esposa.

—Dime princesita. —Mencionó la rubia viendo a la niña avanzar hasta ella. La pequeña Nashi al parecer se retractó y se dio media vuelta dejando con una cara de poker a Lucy y con una mueca divertida a Natsu.

—Nashi dijo que quería un hermanito. —Lucy chilló completamente avergonzada y Natsu rompió en carcajadas abrazándola fuertemente. —Podemos trabajar en eso hoy en la noche.

 _Y entre risas, algunos golpes, y un regaño de Lucy porque Natsu no se comió el almuerzo._

 _Aquel día acabó con ambos durmiendo junto a su pequeña princesa en brazos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hello, it's mee.**_

.

.

.

 _Epílogo al fin._

 _Me desperté de muy buen humor hoy y me dije: Necesito hacer algo productivo._

 _¡Y acá está!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ese problemilla que Lucy dijo que Zeref resolvió, no sé si recuerdan que Lissana confesó que ella planeó todo eso para que atropellaran a Lucy._

 _Bueno, Lucy decidió dejar eso en manos de_ _ **#AMiHermanoNoLoTocan**_ _, dígase Zeref._

 _Y el castigo lo dejo a su libre albedrío, si la metieron presa, si la perdonaron, creo que ustedes son los mejores para juzgarlo._

 _Si lo hacía yo, la mataba, pero este fic no es para eso. (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pobre Natsu, fue torturado por sus pensamientos infieles todo este tiempo._

 _Digamos que fue una venganza personal de Lucy._

 _JAJAJAJAJA._

.

.

.

 _Agradecimientos a:_ _ **Isabel Angélica**_ _que me dio el tema para el epilogo._

 _¡Muchas gracias por recordarmelo!_

.

.

.

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Y ahora sí, esto es el fin._

.

.

.

 _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_


End file.
